Beneath the Surface
by Prexistence
Summary: completedThe planet has had problems before even Meteor started, and those problems are coming back to haunt each one of the members of Avalanche. Sequel to A.C
1. Reports

Prexistence: wow I never thought any of my stories would have a sequel.   
  
Millenia: just proves that many ppl are on drugs.  
  
Prexistence: Oh shut up! This fic is mostly dedicated to all of the reviewers of Advent Children that wanted a sequel. And don't worry, I am not gonna try and mess the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not own the places in this story, I own the plot of this story and that is mostly just it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Recap: For those who don't remember or its your first time reading this, just to catch everyone up on what happened last.  
  
Cloud and Tifa are gonna have a baby soon. Red has returned to Cosmo Canyon to guard it. Barret and Marlene have moved. Cid and Shera just had a baby boy. Yuffie has just met some guy. Reeve is rebuilding Midgar better than before. Vincent and Lucrecia are back together since she had been resurrected. This is about two yrs and six months after FF7.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two months and three weeks since the Shinra mansion was blown up. Reeve had sent his men into check the remaining inside of the mansion. They had searched every square inch of the mansion and found the remaining parts of Jenova's alien body. They had burned every inch of the remains to make sure she would never rise again. The black pyramid had collapsed to the ground a few days after the Shinra mansion was gone.   
  
Midgar was being rebuilt once again, and this time it was going to be clean and safe for the people. Many of the them that had lost their lives from Meteor and from when the top plate had fallen and crushed the slums of Sector 7. They had been buried in a graveyard located between Sector 7 and 6.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Tifa, are you sure you're alright?" Cloud called from the kitchen. It was around ten in the morning after breakfast. Tifa had been upstairs most of the morning in the bathroom throwing up. "I told you I'm fine." She yelled down to him.   
  
Cloud shrugged and took the dishes over to the sink and dumped them in. He heard creaks coming from the upstairs. 'I guess she's done for the morning.' He thought to himself as he left the kitchen and headed toward their room.  
  
Tifa was in their closet looking through a bunch of old dresses she had. "What are you looking for?" Cloud was standing in front of the entrance of it. "I remember before my mother died, she had given me her wedding dress. " She told him throwing a dress on the floor. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You thought about your mother's wedding dress while you were throwing up?" He stepped back when he saw that the comment just made her more pissed off.   
  
"No, for your information I was thinking about it, since we are getting married soon." She returned to digging for her mothers dress. "It's not for another year. You got plenty of time." He stepped back to where he was recently. "No, I don't, what if the dress was ruined? What if it doesn't go with the brides maid dresses? What if." "Tifa! It's going to be fine, relax." She didn't seem to listen as she went through her dress still.  
  
She had thrown another dress, this one hitting him. He looked down at it and then threw it on the floor. "Tifa, honey, why is THAT dress in your closet?" He pointed at the silky dress that laid on the floor. Tifa turned around and crackled a smile. "I forgot that's the dress you wore to." He cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "I want that thing burned." Tifa just laughed at him. "Fine, we will get rid of it, if it makes you feel better."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*In the new main building of Midgar*  
  
A young man rushed through the side of the building to reach the main office of his boss. He opened the door and quickly shut it. "Adams! What the hell do you want? Get back to work." Adams's boss shouted at him.   
  
"Sir we have a problem at one of the mako reactors." He said jittery. "That is nonsense. What kind of bull shit are you trying to pull? Those pieces of crap have not been working in years." Adams pulled out the pieces of paper in his hand. "It shows it right here sir. It says that someone has entered one and turned it on for about thirty minutes. The computers don't know what time it was, but shouldn't we show this to Mr. Reeve?" He asked.  
  
"The president has better things to do than to see what a rookie made on his computer, when he should have been working! I don't want to here about anymore of these mako reactor reports, or your sorry ass if out of here do you understand me?" The young man held his head down. "Yes, sir." He then walked out of the door.  
  
He headed back to his workspace. 'Mr.Reeve needs to see these files. I'm going to go up to his office and leave it for him.' He started walking toward the elevators.  
  
In Adam's boss looked out at him from his office and he picked up the phone on his desk and pressed three. It rang four or five times before picking up. "Hello, Reeve's office, this is his secretary. How may I help you?" A female voice asked through the receiver.   
  
"Domis, we have a problem. One of the rookies found a problem at one of the mako reactors. I saw he ignored my yellings and is heading your way to give Reeve the files. Make sure he doesn't see them, or the boss's plans will all for nothing. If the runt comes, take any precaution you need." He hung up the phone.  
  
Domis sat at her desk and placed the phone gently down. She heard the elevator ding and a young man walked out of it. A smile came to the side of her lip. She stood up at her desk and waited for him to come near Reeve's office door. "Sir, you have to arrange an appointment if you want to meet the president." She said calmly. He looked at her and gulped.  
  
He handed her the files in his hand. "Please make sure these are sent to Mr. Reeve as soon as possible. It is very important." She smiled at him. "They will be given to him at once sir." She winked at him. He smiled in relief and headed back toward the elevator. As soon as he was in and the elevator went down she turned back to the files.  
  
Reeve's door opened up and he came out. "Was someone just here?" He asked her. She hid the files behind her back. "Oh, no sir. I was just talking on the phone. There was no one here." She smiled innocently at him. He walked back into his office and closed the door.  
  
Domis sat down in her chair in relief. She started to laugh to herself. "That was close." She whispered so he couldn't hear her. She picked up the files and walked over to the paper shredder and put the mako reactor files in it and watched it shred to thousands of pieces.   
  
"I've done my job, I better get paid well for all that I've put up with."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: don't worry I didn't forget about the other ppl. They will all be shown in the next chapter, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Red, and Barret I know mostly what is gonna happen until the end. There are going to be some new characters in here, but it will be showing also more of the characters from FF7 that A.C didn't show that much of. Also this should be the shortest chapter in the whole story. so don't worry they will be longer.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story. :) Also I need some names for this story, Guy and Girls names. 


	2. Enemy

Millenia: Ok so maybe this chapter is NOT as long as expected, but hey it's the starting of the story! It will get longer and if it doesn't then I will break Prexistence's fingers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of the characters :*(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Rocket Town  
  
"Cid! Your not holding him right!" Shera shouted at him. Cid was holding his four month year old son with one hand around the kids stomach. "What? He is fine." Cid reassured her. Shera took their son out of his hands and held the child the proper way.   
  
They had decided on naming their child Haine, since it was the only one they had been able to agree upon with and not argue over who's name was better than the others. The little child has his father's face and had his mother's eyes.   
  
Cid sat back down at the table after his son was dragged away from him by his wife. Cid reached for his pack of cigarettes, but found that they were all gone. "Damnit, where the fuck are my cigarette's? Did you throw them out again?" He questioned Shera. "Cid! What did I tell you about swearing in front of Haine?" The little baby boy then started to cry from his parents yelling at each other.  
  
"Well the kids gonna learn the words sooner or later, might as well be sooner." Cid got up and started looking for his cigarette's. "Don't bother, I washed those horrid things down the sink." Shera told him rocking Haine back and force in her arms. After he saw she left the room with his son, "Damn woman." He mumbled to himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Cosmo Canyon  
  
A little girl and her sister were playing tag around the fire area. Her older sister jumped over the step and kept running. The little girl however was not so lucky and ended up tripping on the step, since her little legs could not jump high enough. She fell on the ground and looked up, her older sister was still running. She had skinned her knee and she started to cry.  
  
Someone walked over to the little girl. "Are you alright, Megatha?" He asked her, she looked up startled. "Nanaki!" The little started to smile and wipe away her tears. Nanaki helped the little girl get to her house by letting her ride on his back all the way there. The little girl's mother thanked him for bringing home her daughter safely. He had told her it was no trouble at all.  
  
He then returned back to his grandfather's old house. Just earlier he had visited his real father's statue, which was where he spent most of that day. He would mostly think about both his parents on how they had protected Cosmo Canyon, and he wondered if they thought he was doing a good job of it also. He loved the people that lived in the village as if they were his real family.   
  
~~~~~  
  
In Mideel  
  
Vincent and Lucrecia walked down the street watching the workers building new buildings. The area where the Lifestream had erupted to the surface of the planet and been fenced off so little kids would not fall in there.   
  
They had found a nice home, that Reeve had offered to pay for as a apology to Lucrecia for what she went through with Hojo. Anywhere Lucrecia wanted to go Vincent was right behind her, making sure that no one would ever harm her again.   
  
~~~~~  
  
In Kalm  
  
"But daddy, I don't want to go to school." Marlene complained to Barret. She didn't like her school that much. It was a nice school, except for some of the kids there that teased her.   
  
"Just go to school, if those brats continue to pick on you tell me who their parents are and I will get it settled." He told her. Marlene had a tear coming down her cheek. "But then they will pick on me more calling me a tattle tale." She hid her face in her hands.   
  
"Now, now, none of that. Go to school, maybe some other day I will let you stay home. You have a test in school, your teacher told me." He picked up her books and handed them to her, she took them. "Fine." She said sadly walking out the front door.   
  
As soon as she left Barret turned and sat down on the couch. "Since when did parenthood become so hard?" He asked himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Wutai  
  
"Come on, is that the best you can do Midas?" Yuffie laughed at her boyfriend, who she was sparing with. She once again knocked him down. "I'll get you next time." He told her as he stood up.  
  
Midas was six feet tall, he had pale white skin, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants with a short sleeve shirt. "Come on, my dad said he wanted to talk to me." She told him wiping the sweat from her face. "So why do I have to come?" He asked walking over by her. "Well you can sit outside and wait for me!" Yuffie smiled at him. He nodded in agreement.   
  
Yuffie met her father in their house downstairs, while Midas stayed and waited for her. He looked around to make sure that no one was around, he then pulled out a PHS of his own and dialed a number. It rang three times before being answered, "Hello?" A female voice answered. "Xantara, I have the brat under watch, but why do I have to babysit while you are able to attack?" He asked angrily. "You know the plan. You make sure that no one from Watui leaves and that the little girl calls any of her friends. Don't fail." She then hung up.  
  
Midas clicked his PHS shut and placed it back in his pocket. He started mumbling some angry words about the person he just talked to. He stopped when he saw Yuffie reappear in the hall. "So, what did your father wanted to talk to you about?" He asked as kindly as he could. "Not really much. So you wanna go for a round two?" She asked him holding up her fists. He just laughed at her. "I think I have been beaten up enough for one day." He told her. "Aw, you're no fun." She complained. He just shook his head and smiled thinking, 'If it were a real fight, Wutai and yourself would all be dead by now.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence:I know Barret does not seem like himself, but hey it is around Marlene can't have him swearing around her. He will return to his normal self later. Also i am sorry Vincent's part was short, it will get longer in later also. Also I wanted to know how long this story was going to be so i estimated it and well, this story is going to be much longer than Advent Children. thanks for reviewin:  
  
*******  
  
Mithrandir505: I am updating as fast as I can, I don't see you updating your story that fast either! I hope you liked the story even more since it has your character in it. :P  
  
Amethyst Wings: lol well there arn't going to be anymore stories popping up in a longggggggggggg time. I never get sick of you! *gives ya a cookie* thanks for reviewin! :D  
  
Water-ice: Thanks so much for the names! I already know where I want to put most of them.  
  
Chibi Sephy: thanks for the site!! I was able to find some more names on there that I am gonna be able to use for future chapters. *gives u a Sephy plushy that can not be destroyed* thanks for reviewin.   
  
Laura: hehe, i am glad ya liked that part with Cloud, I was playing the game a few weeks back and I wanted to add that part. and yes this is the sequel, the other fic was the prequel, which is all done now yayy. *gives u a lighter, then rethinks if that was such a good idea* eh thats why there are firemen out there. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Wolf of Light: I am not surprised ya missed this, I don't think a lot of people know this is the sequel, I probably should of finished the other fic first and then started on this. Well I wanted to get a start on it. I am gonna try to update faster than I did before, especially since the beginning of new fics are easier for me to write.  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer #2: I do not own Midas, he belongs to Mithrandir, and Megatha came from Water-ice, thank you both for letting me use the names. :D ALSO I NEED MORE VILLAN NAMES IF YOU COULD BE SO KIND TO LET ME USE THEM. 


	3. Destination

Prexistence: Yay, I got this chapter up. It should of been longer but i got a cold so ill make the next chapter longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7,or Midas. I do own Domis, even though she does not have a big part but still, I also own the other villain character shown in here.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was finally the day. Tifa had woken up early and had been getting ready all morning, while Cloud slept in. She didn't want to disturb him, so in the kitchen she wrote him a short note:  
  
Cloud  
  
Going to the doctors. See you soon.  
  
Tifa  
  
Tifa walked into the living room and got her coat on, just as Cloud started walking down the stairs. "Where are you going?" He questioned her folding her arms. "I told you before, I have a doctor appointment today. They are supposed to be able to find out if we are going to be having a girl or a boy today." She told him.   
  
"When did you tell me?" He asked her, trying to remember if she did tell him or not. "I told you last night." She shook her head. She got her purse and walked out the door. "I'll see you tonight Cloud." She called as she walked out the door. Cloud went into the kitchen then to make himself something to eat for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Domis paced back and forth in Reeve's office with a PHS in her hand. Reeve was in a meeting and would not be returning for another two hours. She was talking to her other boss. "Are you sure this will work?" She asked into the phone. "Don't argue with me, Domis. Now, when the time comes you know what to do, right?" A voice questioned her. "Yes, I know what to do, but do you think it will work?" She asked again, she had big doubts it would.  
  
"It will work, I guarantee it. Now run by me again what you are going to do?" The voice commanded. "When someone comes into the office and asks 'Where is Reeve?' and it holding a gun, I point to the office and run out of the building before anyone suspects me. By the time I am out of the building the president of Midgar is dead and you can go on with whatever plans you have." She spoke into the phone. "Exactly, now if you will excuse me, I have another person up for a job." Then they hung up.   
  
Domis clicked the phone shut. "Whatever, I better get paid for this." She said to herself as she walked out of the office, just as Reno was walking into it. He gave her a weird look before entering. Reeve had told him to go pick up some files on the reconstruction of Neo Midgar.   
  
He picked them up and left the office. Domis was sitting at her desk trimming her nails. "Good day Miss." He told her as he walked to the elevator. "Yeah, same to you." She said not looking up, just down at her nails.   
  
As soon as Reno got into the elevator,them*  
  
he phoned Rude and Elena. "We have a problem."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yuffie and Midas walked along the village of Wutai. The materia shop had gotten some new materia and Yuffie wanted to check them out. "I'll be right back, you don't run off anywhere." She told him kissing him on the cheek before heading into the store.   
  
Midas smiled at her until she walked into the store, then he took his hand and wiped away where she had kissed him. "This is really becoming a pain in the ass." He muttered leaning against the building. "I should just kill the damn girl now and then torch this place and then go after the rest of the little group. But no, I get stuck BABYSITTING this little brat." He hit the side of the building, leaving a big dent in it.   
  
Midas leaned back into the building next to the dent he made. "I'll get my chance, Xantara is weak, she'll be dead soon then I will get my chance." He smiled evilly.   
  
Yuffie had just gotten out of the store and saw her 'boyfriend' leaning against the side of the store. He wasn't looking at where she had come out, so she decided to bring a sneak attack on him to see if he was on guard or not.  
  
Yuffie snuck around the building on the opposite side of him. She waited until he had his head turned to the opposite direction and then she attacked him. She ran over and jumped on his back, but to her surprise unlike all the other times she had done it, he had quicker reflexes and brought his hand over his head and flipped her over and brought her to the ground. He looked furious, until he saw who the attacker was. "Why did you do that?" He asked her, helping her up. Yuffie was stunned. 'How come every time I did that during training he was unable to defend himself, but now.' She washed the thought from out of her head.   
  
"I was just seeing if you were prepared enough from the training, I guess you are." She forced a smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Gongaga Village  
  
A man opened the door to a small office where a computer screen sat on a table in front of a large red soft chair. The man had white hair that went down three inches below his neck, but was tied back, he stood to be five foot nine and had bright yellow eyes, and wore a black leather pants and a black shirt. He had a long jacket that went down to his ankles, around the waist area was a golden and silver belt that went around the coat, one the left if held a sword and on the right it held another one identical to the other. He wore gloves, that both had a strange design written on them, that looked like it was almost written in Cetra.   
  
The man stepped inside the office, uncertain if this was the right place or not. "I've been waiting for you Zethe." A voice from the screen spoke out to him. He walked over to the screen and sat down in the chair in front of it. "What is it you want?" Zethe asked the screen.   
  
"I have a job for you to do, if you're interested. The pay is worth more than what they spent to rebuild Midgar." The voice came from the screen, it was not a male or a female voice, it was just a computer voice talking for its owner. Zethe raised an eyebrow. "Depends. What's the job?" He asked curiously.  
  
"In the folder next to the screen, it tells you of what I want done. The place I am sending you I want terminated, it could be a bother to my plans." The computer spoke. Zethe picked up the folder and before opening it he asked the screen. "What exactly is it you are planning, may I ask?" Chuckling came from the computer. "I cannot give you that information, it is top secret, but tell me if you will do the job." Zethe opened up the folder and looked down at the papers that read:  
  
Destination: Cosmo Canyon   
  
Population: 75 people and growing  
  
Location: Near mountain area  
  
Only threats: A creature that goes by the name of Red XIII or also known as Nanaki.   
  
This place to be destroyed, if people get killed that is no problem.   
  
Zethe finished reading the papers and then looked back up at the screen. "I'll do it." He replied. "Excellent. As soon as the job is done, you will be payed and I can get back on with my other work." The voice told him.  
  
"Well if you do the job well, I might hire you for another one. I will then tell you what the plans are, but for now it is none of your concern." The screen told him. "Fine." Zethe said carelessly. He got out of the chair and walked out of the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: eww only 2 more chapters until "she" appears. maybe I can find some way to bump her off. hmm*gets hit in the head with a green lightening bolt* thanks to all that reviewed.  
  
*****  
  
Mithrandir505: well in ur story Midas is some weird dream power thingy, in mine I can't say what he is, but he is going to be a major problem when it comes to fighting him. thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: Oi, I feel almost sorry for what is gonna happen to Midas, but then again he deserves what he gets. *twiddles fingers around* he'll be sorry. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Amethyst Wings: hmm I really like that name, thanks for it. it's a cool name! now to find a place to put it *looks* hmm next chapter and another chapter yay. also thanks for the site, ima check there, since I am not getting any names from people. thanks for reviewin!   
  
Chibi Sephy: I dunt know why but I can see Cid kinda like that. the kid will b the only one in school that knows all the swear words. Yep Mithrand let me use Midas, since he is usin Aradia in his story. O and another thing, your gonna like chapter 5, your favorite characters is in it, and this time is not being control and is acting like his normal self. thanks for reviewin. 


	4. Watching

Prexistence: ok this chapter is VERY important. it is gonna be explaining some of the stuff in the story so far and stuff to come.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of its characters. i do not own Midas  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Lifestream  
  
"Aeris, are you coming?" Sephiroth asked, growing impatient as she was taking her time and saying bye to Zack. "I am coming now, Sephiroth." She said cheerfully. "What do you think Aradia wants to talk to us about?" She asked him. He thought for a moment and then shrugged. "We'll find out." They both disappeared from the area of the Lifestream they were at and were heading to the main center of the Lifestream, where Aradia was located at.  
  
They found Aradia, and it appeared as if she was a piece of materia or something else. Her hands were in front of her, ten inches apart from each other, with green energy coming out of them to the middle between her hands. Aeris and Sephiorth just watched her for a moment, not sure if they should speak up or not. Sephiroth finally coughed, which got Aradia's attention.   
  
"Oh, I am sorry about that." She apologized. She closed her hands together where the energy had formed. She opened her hands back up revealing a circled blue diamond that was the size of her palm.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty. What is it for?" Aeris asked Aradia as she walked up to her to take a closer look at the diamond, and Sephiroth also came closer to examine it. "Yes, it is very pretty. I needed to make some new ones since Jenova destroyed my others, and damaged Ruby." She told them, showing them the scratched up Ruby diamond. "You mean that is a Weapon? I thought they were all destroyed when Cloud and the others had defeated them." Sephiroth asked a bit surprised. Aradia shook her head.   
  
"The Weapons were destroyed on the surface of the planet, however the only true way to destroy them is to break the diamond that they were formed from. That is how I was able to summon the Ruby Weapon before and not any of the others. Even if it wasn't as strong as it use to be." Aradia tied a piece of string around the new diamond and placed it around her neck. "I am sorry about all that. If I had only not allowed Jenova to control me again, none of that stuff would have happened." Sephiroth felt ashamed.  
  
"It was not your fault Sephiroth. You thought she was dead like everybody else, so stop blaming yourself for it." Aeris put her hand on the taller mans arm. "Aeris is right, it is not your fault and no one blames you for it. It was all Jenova's doing." Aradia told him. Sephiroth shook off the feelings he had just gotten of guilt and went back to why they were there. "So, what was it you called us for?" He asked Aradia.  
  
"Well, after watching you both of you for a while and being very pleased with you both. I would like to ask you two if you, I would like to ask you two if you would like to become guardians of the planet." She smiled at them both. "You want us to be guardians!" Aeris smiled and turned to Sephiroth to see his reaction. "What does a guardian of the planet do?" He asked her. "You make sure the planet is safe from any evil that walks on it. I am sure you two will do much better than the other ones did."  
  
"What did the other ones do?" Aeris asked her, her smile went down a bit, noticing Aradia looking a bit sad. "Traitors." Was all she could say.  
  
"I had five guardians to start with. Acerbus, Lyran, Xantara, Midas, and Zethe. They were the my guardians for a long time. Zethe was the first, I remember. He was a guardian before the Cetra were created. He trained most of the other guardians. One thing about him I could never understood was, he had this materia he had created. Nobody knew what it did, only he did and he never used it. I am sure it was nothing." Aradia shrugged.  
  
"Then there was Acerbus, a few years later. I had a bad feeling about him, but Zethe reassured me that he was the perfect person to be a guardian. So I trusted his judgement and let Acerbus be one as well. He created mostly darker materia, stuff with poisons, stuff that would kill a attacker instantly, and he also created Ifrit and Knights of the Round.   
  
"Next came Lyran. She was alive during when the Cetra were also, in fact she was one of them. She was a very caring person, which is one of the many reasons why I chose her. You remind me of her, Aeris." Aradia smiled at Aeris. "One of the things I will always remember her for is creating Holy, which she sent to the planet. I believe you had found it, like how she had planned."  
  
"Then there was Midas. He always seemed to be impatient, and never really taking anything seriously, but apart from all that, he was a good fighter. He would run off most of the time, or be by himself to train most of the time. He would challenge Acrebus and would usually end up losing the battle. He did created Alexander, Kjata, and some other summon materias."  
  
"The last one was Xantara. When I first met her, she was a sweet girl, but after a while she kind of stopped caring. I think it is mostly because there was nothing for her to do. She was a great warrior, not as strong as Zethe, Acerbus, or Midas, but she was very good at fighting. She would sometimes go and wait until one of the other guardians had their backs turned and then she would attack them for practice. She created most of the element materia."   
  
"So then.." Sephiroth interrupted her. "Who created the black materia?" He asked her, his head turned away. "I am still uncertain to who did. It could of been any of them." Aradia answered, before she continued with her story.  
  
She picked up the Ruby crystal in her hand and started looking at it. Sephiroth and Aeris just stared at her. "So what is it that they did?" Aeris asked her curiously. Aradia never took her eyes off of the red diamond as she began to speak.  
  
"I remember one day Zethe had gone to the surface of the planet, because he wanted to try and stop the war that was going on between Midgar and Wutai. After that though, he never came back, like he said he would. Then Midas soon after started to complain about how he didn't want to be in the Lifestream anymore, or protecting the planet. He attacked me, but before I could send him into eternal torment, he disappeared and I cannot reach him now." Aradia paused to try and remember what had happened to the others. Sephiroth and Aeris listened to the story, curious to find out what had happened.  
  
"Then when Meteor was coming towards the planet, Xantara, decided she didn't want to go and try and prevent Meteor from destroying the planet. So she decided to do whatever she wanted and not listen to anyone else. She hid while Cloud and the rest of Avalanche set out to defeat it." Aradia yawned for a moment. "What happened to the other two?" Sephiroth asked. Aradia looked over at him. Her mood changed a bit, instead of being sad and depressed it went to anger.  
  
"Acerbus was the worst of them all. Apparently he had plans to go to the surface of the planet to destroy it, if Meteor didn't. Lyran heard his plans and I guess she was going to tell me, but he got to her before she could tell me." Aradia bowed her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Aeris put a hand over her mouth. "He killed her?" She asked. Aradia nodded.  
  
"He however was not able to get away, unlike the others. I found him and I sent him into oblivion. Once someone is sent there, it is impossible to escape. Even if they have all the powers that ever existed." She finally finished speaking.   
  
"Sounds just like me." Sephiroth said quietly. Aeris put her hands on her hips and started to speak to him. "I do not blame you for what had happened. So stop putting yourself down, it was no ones fault except for Jenova's and she is gone now. So stop all that, 'it is all my fault', stuff." Aeris told him. Sephiroth smirked down at her, relieved she had said that instead of actually blaming him.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about me betraying you." Sephiroth spoke up. "Me neither." Aeris said sounding more cheerful. "I knew I picked the right people." Aradia smiled at them both. "There is something else I need to tell you." Aeris and Sephiroth both waited for what she had to say.  
  
"Some of the old guardians, when they got away, went to the surface of the planet and are now creating problems up there. I believe Cloud and the others can defeat them, but just in case I want you both to keep a eye on them. Not to mention I feel a tiny bit weaker, someone I believe has reopened one of the mako reactors and is using it." Aradia handed Aeris a small white globe.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful. What is it?" Aeris never took her eyes off the small globe. Sephiroth looked down at it. "Isn't that materia?" He asked, recognizing what ball was. "Very good, it is. Except this is a different one. It was created by Lyran before she was killed, it can see into the future. Use it wisely though." Aradia warned them both. "If you see anything in there about Cloud and the rest of the group in danger, inform me and I will send you both to the surface of the planet to help them." She told them. They both agreed.  
  
Aradia smiled at them. "Maybe later on I will show you both on how to create materia. You may leave now and I thank you." Aradia thanked them. Aeris and Sephiroth both left Aradia by herself.  
  
Aradia closed her eyes and stood there for a moment. 'I don't know why, but I sense something I have not in a long time.' She opened her eyes again. "It can't be though."  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Cosmo Canyon  
  
Nanaki curled up on his bed and fell asleep. Today was a peaceful day in Cosmo Canyon, like the day before. All of the people seemed happy and were not having any problems what's so ever.   
  
In his dream  
  
Nanaki walked down the steps that led from his grandfathers old house to the village of Cosmo Canyon. When he got to the bottom of all the steps and looked around he was horrified. Peoples houses were destroyed. They were running out of Cosmo Canyon, no one noticed he was there.   
  
He looked around for the source of what was causing all of the chaos. In the distance he saw a figure, he could not see the persons face, but he knew that it was the person that was causing all of this. Nanaki stepped forward and headed towards the figure to make them sorry for ever coming to Cosmo Canyon and destroying it.  
  
As he came closer he still was unable to see the persons face, it did not seem to know he was there. Shimmering lights flashed in front of him as he stopped. In the lights formed Seto, his father. He stood in front of Nanaki, blocking his way.   
  
"Father? How are you here, I thought you were dead?" Nanaki stopped in shock at seeing his dead father. "This is a dream my son, but if you do not move all the people out of here and place them somewhere safe. All of this may come true." Seto told him,   
  
"Don't worry, I can take care of any intruder." He reassured his father. Seto put his paw up on Nanaki's shoulder and shook his head. "You are very strong, but this force is stronger. You will be killed if you fight. The best thing to do is get all of the people living in Cosmo Canyon out, and tell them to get all of their valuable information if they can." Seto told him.  
  
Nanaki looked for his father's shoulder to get a glance at the figure, he was now able to see the person had white hair and stood to be a inch taller than Cid was. "Why does this person want to destroy Cosmo Canyon?" He turned back to his father to ask. Seto shook his head. "I am sorry I do not know why, but please protect the people by moving them to a safe location."   
  
Nanaki nodded. "I will make sure nobody harms a single hair on any of them." He told his father. "Thank you son, I could not be anymore prouder of you than I have been." Seto then disappeared.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Cloud sat down reading what was going on in the world from the newspaper, while having some breakfast. The house was quiet and peaceful. No noises came from the outside, but one thing Cloud didn't know was he was being watched.  
  
Outside of Cloud and Tifa's home a woman stood on a building watching him through the window. She had dark skin, with black hair, orange eyes, she stood to be five foot six. She wore a green shirt, with brown pants. She gazed at Cloud through the window.   
  
"Enjoy your time alive Mr. Strife, it won't be for much longer." Xantara snarled as she jumped down from the building and onto the ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: ok wow there's some stuff about Zethe, Midas, Xantara, and the other two that should explain some things which might of confused some ppl. hopefully not. AND VINCET WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT HIM. and I believe Red's father's name is Seto, if I am wrong someone please tell me.  
  
***  
  
Mithrandir505: that was fast? well ill make sure I update slower then. :P Also if u didn't read in the last chapter, Zethe is going after Cosmo Canyon. The guy in the computer you shall never know who he is. I want to kill Midas for many reasons but there is not that much room to name them all thanks for reviewin.  
  
Wolf of Light: yeah, actually it gets kinda worse for Avalanche as time goes on, well you will be seeing the in the next chapter. Which is not recommended for Cid fans, nothing bad happens to him, but well other things. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Laura: yayyy danke, glad ya liked dis so far. I'ma be workin on this thing for a while. :D . It should be 30 chapters or more. also danke for reviewin!!  
  
Chibi Sephy: I wanted Sephy in here ^_^ . I've already shown all the other characters, so I decided it was his turn. Also keep goin with ur fic, well by the time this is posted u probably will have 2 or 3 chapters up. thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: yayyyyy ur finally back!!!!! *gives ya back the Vinnie plushie since the other one was smelling* thanks for reviewin  
  
Michael:heya thanks for reviewin. I know Midas is evil and not many like him, hehe. Domis,is not gonna be in here that much so ya dunt have to worry about her. thanks for reviewin. 


	5. Attacks

Prexistence: heya all!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss. Lockheart the doctor will see you now." A nurse called from behind the counter of the doctor's office. Tifa had been waiting patiently for thirty minutes to be called. She got up from her chair and walked over to where another nurse was standing to show her which room she was going to be in.  
  
They walked down the short hallway and then took a right. They walked all the way down until they reached the last room. Tifa walked inside of the room and sat down in the chair, as the nurse asked her many questions about her health.  
  
The nurse had finally left the room and Tifa still sat in the chair, since she did not want to sit on the examination table. She waited there for over ten minutes until the doctor had finally showed up. He had dark brown hair and was only one foot taller than her. He pulled his glasses up as he read the notes the nurse had taken.   
  
"So, Miss. Lockheart you're pregnant?" The doctor said not looking at her only at the notes. "Um, yeah that's why I am here. I needed a check-up." She told him, giving a what-is-wrong-with-this-guy look, which he did not see. "So let's have a look at you." He pulled out a needle from his white coat.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" She asked him. "Oh, yes it is. It is to make sure the baby stays quite healthy." He lied to her. She did not believe a word he'd just said. She got up from her seat and reached for the door and opened it. Before she could escape he slammed the door. "I am sorry Miss, but I can not allow you to leave." The man told her.  
  
He then grabbed her wrist and stuck the needle in it. Tifa tried to jerk her hand away, but had no such luck. After he took the needle out, she tried to get to the door, but started to feel a bit woozier. She started to tumble over, if the doctor had not caught her in time she would of fallen to the ground. The needle had knocked her out. He put her back in her chair and pulled out a PHS from his pocket. "Sir, I've got her."   
  
~~~  
  
"But daddy, I am not feeling well." Marlene complained, and indeed she did not look well. "Take your temperature, if you are sick I will let you stay home. But you better not run it under warm water or you'll be grounded until your thirty!" Barret told the little girl.  
  
Marlene had taken her temperature, which had been at 101.5 degrees. She showed it to Barret, who raised a eyebrow at her. "Fine, you can stay home, but just for today." He told his daughter. Marlene nodded her head and went to her bedroom to sleep.   
  
~~~  
  
Cid was outside working on the Highwind. "Damn thing." He cursed at it, as one of the electrical wires zapped him again. He smashed his hand against the side of wire box. He had been having no such luck trying to improve the Highwind, not to mention that all his crew were all on a 'vacation', as they called it. He knew they just didn't want to help out with it.  
  
'I'm a make sure those lazy ass's work ten times harder when they get back.' Cid told himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He heard a voice coming from his house, but tried to ignore it. He knew Shera wanted him to help out around the house.   
  
"Cid Highwind! Get out here right now!" Shera shouted at him. Cid walked out onto the deck of the Highwind and looked down to see Shera standing there with little Haine in her arms. "What do you want?" He shouted down to her. "I need you to go get some more baby food, we are out of it." She replied to him.  
  
"Why can't you just go get it, I'm working here!" He yelled. "Well then you can change Haine's diaper then." She yelled back to him as she walked back into the house. Cid got down off the Highwind as fast as he could, he did NOT want to change the kid's diaper again. He had a bad experience with that last time and did not want to go through it all over again.  
  
He walked into the house and saw Shera sitting at the table, waiting for him. Cid frowned, "I'll get the baby food, you change the diaper." He told her as he walked toward the front door. Shera just smirked.  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
Shera had Haine all cleaned up and was dressing him. "Where is your father? I bet he is out buying cigarettes again, if he did then daddy is gonna regret ever going out getting the food, yes he is." Shera cooed to Haine, who giggled.   
  
The door bell downstairs had rung. Shera placed Haine back in his crib before answering the door. "I swear Cid, if you lost your key, I swear I am goin to" She opened the door to find a stranger standing there. "Oh, hello may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe you can." The person stepped forward. "May I enter, Miss?" They asked kindly. "Yes, come right in." She opened the door wider so the person could come in. "What is it that you need?" She asked them. "Oh, nothing at all. I am just here to deliver a message for Mr. Highwind." The person turned around to face Shera. She stepped back, away from him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The sun had been shining brightly down in Mideel, two figures sat on the porch of a house. Vincent watched as Lucrecia stared at the blocked off area, where the Lifestream had flooded in. He noticed she had been watching that for a long time now. Sometimes he wondered if she was happy being back alive again, or if she really wanted to be back in the Lifestream. She had many bad memories of being alive after all.  
  
She then turned her head, noticing that he had been watching her. "Can I help you?" A smile came to her lips, as she turned to him. "Nothing." He replied quietly. "I was just wondering, if you wanted to stay here, or if maybe you wanted to move somewhere else? We could go Fort Condor or any place it is you wish to." He told her.  
  
"That is alright, I kind of like living her. It's nice." She told him. "Ok." He said. He took his eyes away from her, but not completely. He was still able to see her out of the corner of his eye. Ever since she had come back, it all didn't seem real. He finally had been able to try and make peace with himself for what had happened to her. Now she was back and for some reason, that peace still has not come.  
  
He feared one of these days she would keep having flashbacks of when she was alive and would run and throw herself into the Lifestream. He had lost her once, if he had lost her again, he didn't want to think about that. He would probably lose all the rest of his sanity, letting her die once more. He was going to protect her, and make sure she was as happy as she could ever be.  
  
The wind blew by and passed around, blowing his hair with it, along with hers. He noticed her expression on her face changed. "Lucrecia?" He turned to her. "Vincent, I don't know why, but I have this bad feeling something is gonna happen." She looked as if she was about to cry. Vincent wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He swore to her.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What do you mean we have to leave?" A man asked Nanaki. "This place is not safe right now, there is something coming that I cannot even stop. We all must leave. Grab all the information the elders keep and move everyone out. No one is getting left behind in here." He ordered his people.  
  
The people ran to their houses and began to pack, only the things they were able to carry that is. Everyone was all ready and waiting at the entrance to Cosmo Canyon. Nanaki sat there waiting until everyone was done.   
  
As soon as he saw everyone was ready, he guided everyone out of Cosmo Canyon and into the plateaus. On the cliff above Nanaki's father's statue watched them leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: Millenia won't be joining us for sometime, she kinda got *coughstuckinablendercough* the next chapter's title will be called: The Destruction of Cosmo Canyon. thank you to all those who reviewed.   
  
*******  
  
Wolf of Light: I know, Midas a guardian *falls over laughing* well he was one of the junky guardians. I'm a try to be updating more often as I can. thanks for reviewing  
  
Midas:I have other reasons why I want Midas killed. Well it will be done for me later. I can't wait for that chapter :P . and I am writing as fast as I can. I dunt see you updating this often :P . thanks for reviewing  
  
Laura: heya sissy!!! yay I am glad ya liked the last chapter, so far that was my fav. one, but later on there will be some other ones I can't wait for coughchapter18cough thanks for reviewing  
  
Amethyst Wings: Yep, this time Sephy is a good boy and not being control by a crazy lunatic alien. He will be able to *gets hit by unknown object* I really need to stop that, soon ima have a big bruise on my head. Thanks for reviewing   
  
Chibi Sephy: noooo you can't die yet, when your done with your fic maybe then, but NOT NOW. thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: yay Vinnie is in here, finally. I feel bad I've hardly used him in the story so far. Well he will be getting a bigger part later on in the story. thanks for reviewin  
  
Michael: danke mein freund. lol, Well nice to know you like Zethe, even if he is gonna be destroying Cosmo Canyon. thanks for reviewin 


	6. Downfall

Prexistence: I really didn't like how I started this chapter, I think it could have been better. I am thinking of ways to improve it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. I do own Zethe. He is my character!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Footsteps could be heard throughout the Canyon. Zethe had finally reached the top of the stairs. He looked around the place and looked a bit confused. The place looked like it had been deserted for sometime. It was impossible to get that many people all out of one place at a time, without being seen.   
  
"Oh well, as long as I am payed for this." He mumbled to himself. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a light blue ball from his coat pocket. He stared at the ball, as the inside of it began to swirl and mix in with a white color. "Time to see if this thing works." He took his eyes off of the materia in his hand and looked around for a target.  
  
He looked to his right and saw a house sitting against the mountain side. He pointed the materia at the house. Within seconds the materia started to shake and sparks started coming out of it. An orange beam shot out of the materia and right at the house, cutting it in half. The house started to fall to the ground, one piece at a time.  
  
Zethe smirked at seeing what the materia could accomplish. He turned to his left and looked up the mountain to see a house sitting at the top. He pointed the materia at the mountain, the orange beam shot right into the mountain. Bits of rock came tumbling down. The beam kept moving up the mountain, destroying it. It finally hit the old house on the top and forced it to fall apart. The side of the house came down the mountain and fell onto another house that was sitting at the bottom.   
  
Within ten minutes all that was left of Cosmo Canyon was a bunch of rocks. All of the people's homes were destroyed.   
  
~~~  
  
The door bell rang in the Wallace house. Marlene was upstairs preparing to go to school, since she was feeling better than before. Barret went to answer the door, and found Marlene's school teacher standing there.  
  
"Mrs. Lulum? What are you doing here?" He asked the old woman, who had tears in her eyes. "Didn't you hear that the school was burned down yesterday? They don't think that it was an accident either. I just came by to make sure you both knew about it." The woman broke into tears, for she had lost a job she had been at for many years.  
  
"I'm sorry madam." He told her as she started walking away. He closed the door to the house and proceeded up the stairs to tell his daughter she would not be going to school for a while.  
  
~~~  
  
Cid enjoyed the rest of his cigarette before returning home. He put it out before turning the corner, just incase Shera was looking out the window. She had caught him once before with one and she never stopped yelling at him for it.   
  
He turned the corner to see his house's door open. He dropped the bag in his hand and ran to his house. As soon as he walked in, he saw Shera on the floor unconscious. He could hear Haine crying upstairs. "Damnit, who the fuck did this." He shouted in rage. He quickly bent down beside Shera to lift her up to carry her to the nearest doctor.   
  
He was almost out of the door, when he knew he couldn't leave Haine behind. He placed Shera on the floor carefully not to harm her and ran up the stairs to the baby room. He picked up Haine and ran down the stairs.   
  
He first carried Haine to the Highwind and buckled him up so he would be unable to crawl anywhere. He ran back to the house to get Shera. "I swear I ever find the son of a bitch that did this, they are gonna pay." Cid growled as he carried Shera in his arms to the Highwind.  
  
He placed Shera in the Operation room, in one of the chairs. After that, he then hurried to get the Highwind started. The airship lifted off the ground and headed south toward Mideel for the best doctors.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What do you mean she never showed up?" Cloud shouted at the nurse. "I am sorry Mr. Strife, but Tifa Lockheart never showed up for her doctors appointment." Cloud was getting annoyed, he knew Tifa would never go anywhere else. He turned away from the desk and headed out the door slamming it.  
  
He reached in his pocket to pick up his PHS to call Reeve, maybe he might be able to help. The man was head of Midgar. He could hire people to find her. He dialed Reeve's number and waited for the president to pick up.  
  
After a few rings someone answered, but it was not Reeve, it was Elena. "Hello?" She answered. "Where is Reeve, I need to speak with him now?" Cloud demanded. "Reeve is on some business right now. We got a problem here right now." She told him.  
  
"Yeah I got a problem here too, Tifa is missing!" He said to her. Elena took her mouth away from the speaker and looked over at Rude and Reno to tell them. "It's Cloud. Tifa is missing." She told them, and they both looked surprised.   
  
Elena then went back to her conversation with Cloud, "Cloud listen to me, we think someone is out to get rid of anyone who was in Avalanche." She told him, with seriousness in her voice. "What do you mean by that?" His voice lowered.   
  
"We got a report of someone going into Cosmo Canyon and destroying all the buildings, the school that Barret's daughter goes to was burned down, someone has attacked the Highwind home, and now the thing you've just reported. Not to mention we believe someone is out to kill Reeve." She informed him.   
  
"Are they ok?" He asked her. "No one was killed in Cosmo Canyon, Barret's daughter was not in school that day so she is safe, and Cid is ok, but from what I've heard Shera is not. We have some lead on who is out to kill Reeve, but we have not questioned her yet." Elena told him.  
  
"What about Yuffie and Vincent?" He asked her. Elena turned to Reno and Rude, "Have you guys heard of anything happening to the other two?" She asked the two men. "Not yet, but they are probably the next targets." Rude told her.  
  
"Not yet Cloud, but we'll keep an eye out for them." She then hung up the phone. Cloud closed his PHS and started to walk home. He was going to go after Tifa and find out who the hell kidnaped her. "As soon as I find them, they're dead." He muttered to himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What was the purpose of kidnaping her?" A man asked another as he stared at Tifa from her cage. His green eyes never leaving her. "You already know why. I have already sent someone out to get the other woman tomorrow." The shorter one explained to the much taller, short silver haired man.  
  
"So why did you have Cosmo Canyon destroyed?" The shorter man asked the other. "That place has information, if it got out someone might be able to figure out what is going on. Were you able to find someone to do the job?" He asked. "Indeed, it should be gone by now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: THERE IS A NEW FINAL FANTASY 7 ADVENT CHILDREN TRAILER!!!! I'm still waiting to see it, so far every site I go to that has it won't download it. It's gotta give up sooner or later to let me see. Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Chibi Sephy: Well won't be seeing Tifa for a while, what had happened to Shera is revealed in this chapter. Cid was ok, can't hurt him. You better not plan on dying! I got about 20 Phoenix downs ready just incase though. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Wolf of Light: Tifa will be... well ok.. for now, later who knows. Naa, can't really do anything to her, but with the other characters, I can. *gets evil ideas* thanks for reviewin.  
  
Midas: well then ill kill ya in the next chapter then, will ya change ur name? naa jk. yeah I think ima take my time in updating maybe once a month or so :P thanks for reviewin.  
  
Water-ice: well one thing i know you will be happy for is, Tifa is gonna be gone for a while, won't be seeing her for probably another 15 chapters or more. And Aeris comes in the chapters soon  
  
Amethyst Wings: I'd like to know who is also, whoever it is, is very mean. When i first saw that pic i was like, are they sure thats Barret, he actually looks younger looking in there than he originally is. thanks for reviewin  
  
Laura: guten tag, meine freundin! glad ya liked the last chapter. hope ya continue enjoyin the story sissy. thanks for reviewin 


	7. Intruder

Prexistence: Hello all, sorry this chapter took so long, I've been busy. Hope ya enjoy ^^b  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or anything of it, I own Zethe and Karasi, and I dunt own Midas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Highwind landed right outside of Mideel. Cid rushed out of the Highwind carrying Shera in one arm and Haine in another. He moved as quickly as he could to the hospital in Mideel, the one that had tried to help Cloud when he had Mako poisoning.   
  
Vincent and Lucrecia saw Cid coming and quickly ran down the steps of their house to meet him. "What happened to her?" Lucrecia asked worried about the injured woman. "Someone attacked my house, that son of a bitch is gonna pay. Can you two take Haine, I need to get Shera to the hospital!" Cid asked his two friends.  
  
Lucrecia took Haine into her arms. "Don't worry we'll take care of him." Lucrecia promised Cid. He nodded and continued carrying Shera to the hospital. Vincent looked down at Lucrecia, who was looking at Haine. 'I have a bad feeling about all this.' He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Midas sat along the side of the stone wall of Da-chao, polishing his black bladed sword. He heard footsteps coming his way, but only figured it was Yuffie and nothing more. That was until he saw the shadow from around the corner and saw it was too tall to be Yuffie. He got up and hid, with his sword in his hand.  
  
As soon as it was close enough, Midas jumped at the figure. The person turned around and drew their swords to block Midas's attack. The person then kicked Midas in the stomach sending him flying back hitting the ground. Before Midas had a chance to get up and attack, his attacker had already pinned him to the ground, a foot was on his chest with one sword at his throat and another above his head.   
  
"I see you still have never learned. Just as a reminder, never try that trick again, Midas." Zethe told him, as he put his swords away and let Midas stand up. Midas dusted himself off and then looked back at Zethe. "Well, well, I have not seen you in years. Where have you been?" Midas folded his arms. "Been busy, I am surprised to see you here. Why are you here? Don't tell me you are actually going out with that little girl down there or are you afraid to break up with her?" Zethe tried to hide his laugh.Midas frowned. "Never, I am not afraid of a girl." Midas then smirked, "Unlike you." "I am not afraid of them, only of Karasi. She's probably gonna rip my throat out." Zethe dusted off some dirt that was on his gloves.   
  
"So why are you here? I sensed Xantara here also." Zethe questioned Midas. "We got some free time, the people of the Planet need to pay and they shall." Midas stated with a serious look on his face.  
  
"They've been stealing Mako from the Planet again, you would think they would learn their lesson. Oh well, their funerals." Zethe shrugged. He then looked up at the sky and stared at the sun for two seconds before turning his back on Midas. "I'll see you later." He waved his hand up as he started walking down the mountain.  
  
"Where are you going?" Midas asked the white-haired man. "I got a little something I need to pick up." Zethe shouted before turning around. "And remember, don't get yourself killed." Zethe shouted at Midas, he knew it would piss off the younger man.   
  
Midas watched as his mentor walked off the mountain. He then took a glance over to Wutai. "It seems so calm and peaceful. It makes me sick thinking of it." Midas then picked up his sword from off the ground. "Their time of peace is about to end." Midas chuckled to himself as he descended from the mountain.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night in Mideel...  
  
While Cid sat in the hospital waiting for Shera to wake up, Vincent and Lucrecia put Haine to bed in the pair bedroom. Lucrecia watched as the child drifted off to sleep. Vincent came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You should get some rest. I can watch over the child." Vincent told her. Lucrecia smiled at Vincent and nodded. As soon as she left the room Vincent sat down in the chair across from where Haine was sleeping.   
  
He closed his eyes as the opened window blew in air, which blew his long hair slightly. He soon opened them when he heard a sound coming from one of the other rooms. He got up and walked slowly to the door, he cursed himself slightly for not bringing his Death Penalty with him. He had kept the gun hidden away, after Lucrecia had returned he swore he would never use it around her unless necessary.   
  
He then heard a scream come from Lucrecia and his room. He took off down the hallway and found a man had his hand over Lucrecia. Vincent lunged at the man attempting to kill him for just touching Lucrecia. Before Vincent was able to attack the intruder, they had pulled out a gun that had a dart inside of it. The stranger shot the dart, which ended up hitting in the chest.   
  
Before Vincent could reach the stranger, he fell to the ground unconscious. Lucrecia bit the mans hand, in an attempt to escape and help Vincent. The man hit Lucrecia in the back of the head. She fell limply in the mans arm. "Finally this bitch is out." The man snorted as he stepped over Vincent's body and carried Lucrecia out of the small house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: yes finally back. Prexist won't be joining now since she finally got to see the new trailer that and she is afraid of dying from Vincent fans, so im in charge. And for the next chapter to make up for this one, it is going to be longer than this.  
  
*****  
  
Midas: Verursachen ur bedeuten und u wünschen zu töten mir thats warum! The materia that was mentioned in the last chapter was called the Ray Materia, i never mentioned it, later on you shall be seeing it again. thanks for reviewin! also the first sentence is payback for speaking to me in spanish!!  
  
Chibi Sephy: Yep ^_^ , I had been planning on using the other silver haired dude, the tall short haired one, which is my fav. one of them, i liked the Sephy lookalike also but the other one more, dunt know why just do. thanks for reviewin  
  
Amethyst Wings: I pinky swear i shall update much faster than this chapter. *glares at the plushie u made and gets a match* i probably should of gone in more detail about Acerbus, i think i might be doing that soon. thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: danke meine freundin. Ich Hoffnung Sie genießen d letzt Kapitel. Auch beeilen oben mit. Ihr eigen! Danken für reviewin good luck translating  
  
Peacecraft: Thanks, i dunt like having characters that are just like following the main ppl around, i wanted to make something that was in the story but ppl could of missed. i try to connect everyone to well u get it. if u understood anything i just said, u r the smartest person in the world cause i didn't get it. thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: Eh, this is actually kinda easy for them right now, things shall be getting much worse for all of them. I don't know why but i just love tormenting the characters. i shall try to update sooner with the next chapter, and hopefully it will be longer than this one.  
  
Water-ice: of course Cid lives, can't kill him off...... yet. hehe jk. and as for the whole Tifa, Aeris thing, ok Tifa in here is pregnant and u still want Cloud to be with Aeris, sorry but kinda can't do that, maybe in the next story. thanks for reviewin  
  
Also as a side note, in the last chapter the materia that was used to destroy Cosmo Canyon was called the Ray Materia, sorry i forgot to mention that, and yes i made my own materia. 


	8. Xantara

Prexistence: hehe I kinda forgot to add in the last chapter that one of the main characters was gonna get seriously hurt in this chapter, well now ya know ^^ *goes into hiding*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. I do not own Midas.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In Wutai - Midas's dream  
  
Midas stood in the middle of Wutai watching it burn. He could hear all the people's cries from inside the buildings. He laughed as he saw a house collapse and burst into flames. The home of Kisaragi had already collapsed and he saw the young girl's friends standing there crying for their fallen friend.  
  
Midas started walking over to them, his sword in hand, as he was about to finish off the remaining member's of the rebel group that stood in his way. As he grew closer, they all disappeared from his site. He heard a voice call out to him in his head.  
  
"Midas, don't do it! You can stop all of this." A female voice plead to him. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, until he heard it once more. "Midas, please listen to me." The source of the voice appeared in front of him, it was Lyran. She started to walk closer to him. "Please you don't have to do this, think of how many innocent people you could be killing." She begged him to listen. "And that is a bad thing?" He asked rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"It's not like he can actually accomplish destroying the world." A male voice sneered. "Acerbus, this is none of your concern! Leave now!" Lyran shouted as a man appeared. "I don't think so, I kind of like it here." Acerbus smirked. Midas watched as the two argued, not caring at all what they both had to say.  
  
"Whatever I'm leaving." Midas told them both as he turned to walk away, only to see Xantara in front of him. "Aw, it looks like little Midas is running again." She mocked him. "Shut up!" He yelled at her, which only made her shake her head. "Like I should be scared of you? While you have been having from with your little 'girlfriend', I have been tracking down the enemy. By the time you wake up they should all be dead." She told him.  
  
"Like I can believe that, you were the weak one of the group." He told her, watching her smirk disappear. "Laugh now, but after I am done killing everyone else. I shall be going after you next." She threatened him. "This should be a pathetic battle." Acerbus laughed at them both.   
  
Xantara turned to him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're the one that got killed so you can't even do anything." Xantara glared at Acerbus. "Maybe, but I can still plague your dreams." He snapped at her.   
  
While the two of them were arguing, Lyran went up to Midas. "Please, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. You can stop the Planet from being destroyed." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He pushed her away, making her hit the ground. "Of course, you were never a gentleman." Another voice said. Zethe appeared and walked up to him, with his hands behind his back.   
  
Acerbus and Xantara stopped fighting. "Well, well long time no see." Acerbus greeted Zethe. "Have you heard that the kid wants to try and actually destroy the world?" Xantara told him. Zethe started to laugh a little at the comment of Midas trying to destroy the world. "Yeah, right like he could even defeat the girl from Wutai."   
  
Midas took out his sword. "I will show you all, I shall destroy this damn world and after I'm done I will destroy all of you." He declared. Lyran shook her head. "I have failed." She whispered to herself as she disappeared. No one noticed she was gone.  
  
The others started to laugh and mock Midas, except Zethe, who had his head turned the other way. "I sense the end is coming." When he said that the others and himself soon disappeared from Midas's dream. He was left alone.  
  
He could feel the ground shaking beneath him, as he fell to his knees. He saw a bolt of light shot out and tried to hit him, but he dodged it in time. He saw a figure standing a few feet away from him, and light surrounded the figure. Midas stood back up as he gazed at the newcomer. "Karasi." He whispered to himself, before everything went white.  
  
End of dream  
  
Midas shot up from his bed, as he looked around the room making sure it was a dream and not reality. "I shall show them all, tonight Wutai is done for."   
  
~~~  
  
"Are you finally finished working on Cait Sith?" Reeve asked one of his scientists. After Meteor, the robot had broken down and was never rebuilt, for there was no more use for it. "It should be done by later tonight, Mr. president." The short scientist told him.  
  
*Outside of the office*  
  
The elevator bell went off as the doors opened to the top floor. A man walked through the doors and headed right toward the desk that Domis was sitting at. He walked over to her and waited until she finally noticed him and not her nails.   
  
She looked up at him, she was unable to see his face since it had been covered by his jacket and the hat he wore. "May I help you?" She asked him. "It is time." He told her as he took out a gun from his jacket. Domis immediately got up from her chair and hurried to the elevator, her job was now over. As soon as she was on her way down the man headed into the president's office.  
  
He opened the door and saw Reeve and the scientist standing there talking. Reeve looked over at the man. "May I help you?" He asked him, then he saw the gun in his hand. The man pointed it at him and pulled the trigger.  
  
Reeve tried to get away but it hit him directly in the chest. He fell to the ground. The scientist the whole time had been hiding behind a desk to the side of the room. The man didn't bother checking to see if Reeve was dead or not, there was no time for the scientist had pushed a button that notified the guards.   
  
The man heard the door open, he knew he was not going to be able to escape alive. He looked at the window and ran toward it. As the door opened the man had broken the glass of the window and jumped out of it before anyone came in the room.  
  
The guards ignored the person that had jumped out of the window, the person had to have been killed if you jump through a sixty-story window. They took Reeve instantly to the medical lab.   
  
The elevator had finally reached the first floor. Domis was prepared to move as fast as she could to get out of the building before she was caught. When the elevator doors opened, three people were standing in front of her, Reno, Rude, and Elena.  
  
"You coming with us Miss." Rude yanked her out of the elevator and pulled her arms back, handcuffing them together.   
  
~~~~  
  
"We are sorry Mr. Highwind, we are doing the best we can for her. Whoever it was that attacked her hit her pretty hard. She will be out for a couple of day, maybe even weeks." The doctor reported to Cid, who sat in a chair across from Shera's bed. "Alright, I'll be back in a few days. Make sure she is safe, got it?" Cid ordered the doctor. "Of course." The doctor told him.  
  
Cid walked out of the door and into the fresh air. He reached into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes and quickly lighting one. After he breathed it in, he started walking toward Vincent's home to see how Haine was doing.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, no one came. "Come on Valentine open up!" Cid shouted as he banged harder on the door, waking up almost everyone in Mideel. After seeing as how no one was answering he decided to go through a window that was open.   
  
Once Cid was able to get inside, he started looking around the small house. He heard Haine crying from a room and quickly got to it as fast as he was able to. "It's ok kid, you can stop crying." Cid told Haine, who didn't stop crying. Cid picked him up, unsure of how to make the baby stop crying. "Dammit Shera, this was supposed to be your job."   
  
Cid carried Haine out of the room, as he passed by Vincent and Lucrecia's room he saw Vincent laying face down on the ground. "Holy shit, what the fuck happened to you?" Cid went over to his fallen comrade, who was still unconscious.   
  
Cid placed Haine down on the bed and went over to shake Vincent awake. "Vincent get up!" Cid attempted to wake the other man, but he did not wake up. Cid got up and quickly went to the kitchen to get some water to throw on Vincent to wake him up. He was unsure about leaving Haine all alone, but he figured the kid wouldn't go anywhere. As soon as he got back, he threw a bowl of water on Vincent.   
  
Vincent's eyes flickered open. He finally sat up after a couple of seconds, trying to remember what had happened to him. Then reality hit him. "Lucrecia!" He said instantly as he got up from where he laid, he stumbled a bit since he was not fully conscious.   
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Cid questioned him. "Someone snuck into the house, they kidnaped Lucrecia. I must go." Vincent pushed past him. "I'll go with ya. I bet the same person who kidnaped Lucrecia is the working for the same son of a bitch that hurt Shera." Cid went over to pick up Haine from the bed.  
  
"Come on, lets go to the Highwind, I'll give the others a call telling them were going out, if any of them would like to join us." Cid told Vincent as they both hurried out of the house.  
  
~~~~  
  
Cloud walked down the dirt path ahead of him. He had left Kalm with only his sword and nothing else. "Don't worry Tifa, I'll find you." Cloud kept telling himself. He didn't notice the clouds above him were getting darker. Cloud stopped walking. He heard something from behind him, but didn't know what.   
  
Suddenly a bolt of lightening shot out from the sky and hit right at Cloud's feet, sending the young man back. "What the hell?" Cloud looked up at the sky, confused of why that just happened. The air around him started to get colder as the wind blew harder.  
  
He heard someone laughing, but was unable to find the source of the laughter. As soon as he turned around again, he saw a wave of fire coming right at him. He barely was able to dodge the fire. He brought his sword into his hands and started looking around. "Who is out there?" He called out.  
  
"Aw, too bad it didn't hit you." A woman appeared in front of him. "Who are you and what the hell is your problem?" He glared at her, making sure she didn't try anything sneaky.  
  
"My name is Xantara, and I will be the one killing you." She hurled a another bolt of lightening at him that came from her hands. Cloud was able to get out of the way before it hit him.   
  
Xantara kept throwing fire, ice, lightening, or water at him to try to hit him, but he was able to escape in time. 'Doesn't matter, he's got to give up sooner or later and when he does, he's dead.' Xantara chuckled to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prexistence: grrr finally this chapter is up. Ok this next week there is no school I shall try to get chapter 9 and 10 and maybe 11 all up by the end of Spring Break. I feel really bad for Sephiroth and Aeris i have not shown them that much, so in the next chapter u shall be seeing them a lot. :D  
  
********  
  
  
  
Midas: well your mean, thats why i left a review in german for u. and if u do try to say something in spanish i can go to the translator site, :P . Well guess what u didn't win, later one u might win some but possiblity of that happening it very slim. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Wolf of Light: I am in shock, there was no complants about what had happened in the last chapter, i guess people are starting have less pitty on him. Thanks for reviewin :)  
  
Chibi Sephy: I dunt understand how u can update so fast, by the time i get a chapter posted u have posted like 5, well i applaud u for that. *hugs her OC's, the good ones* o and Sephy shall be appearing in the next chapter and will be staying in almost every chapter for the rest of the story! :D thanks for reviewin.   
  
Ah-choo: yayyy u found the sequel!! :D im sooo happy ya like it so far *does a happy dance* this story will be a lot longer than A.C, not sure yet but i think by 10 to 15 chaoters more thanks for reviewin.  
  
Amethyst Wings: I've seen the trailer of him jumping, i wanted to see his face, WHY DIDN'T THEY LET ME SEE HIS FACE. well im sure they won't screw him up, unless they want all the Vincent fans attack the Squure Enix building. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Water-ice: Vincent got hit and fell down. He is ok now, just a little ticked off. You shall be seeing a lot of Midas losing, well except for one battle, but im not going to spoil anything for ya. thanks for reviewin.  
  
Chapter 9: The Fight begins. Old friends return. And a big reunion. 


	9. Return

Prexistence: Cursed evil English teacher!!!! assigned so many things for my time off, :*( . I'm try to get the next chapter up soon, but now I got the stupid English thing also. I am so sorry for this really late update. *begs for forgiveness*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of that other stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Highwind flew over Fort Condor, where Nanaki was waiting for them. Since Cosmo Canyon was unsafe, he took the people to separate places, some in Nibelheim, Junon, and the rest stayed in Fort Condor. He had gotten a call from Cid minutes ago telling him of what had happened to Lucrecia and Shera. He knew the people would be safe at where they were now.  
  
He came down the steep hill and ran over to the stairs to the airship. Once he was aboard, they took off again. He ran straight to the operation room where they were waiting for him. Vincent was making a call to others. Cid was sitting in a chair smoking.  
  
"I thought you stopped smoking?" Red XIII asked Cid as he jumped in the chair next to Cid. Cid didn't answer him, he was in his own deep thoughts of what had happened earlier.   
  
Vincent clicked the PHS shut. "I just got off the phone with the Turks. Reeve is in the hospital." He informed the other two. Cid snapped out of his daze and slammed his fist against the table. "Shit." Was all he could say, trying to relieve some of his anger out.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Red asked Vincent. "They said he woke up, but he won't be able to move for a while." He told his friend. Red shook his head. "What about the others, have you talked to them?" He asked.  
  
"I tried to call Cloud, but he never answered, neither did Tifa. I contacted Barret already, he said he'd help." Vincent told them. "What about the little girl?" Red wondered. "She is going to stay with Elmyra until everything has settled down." The ex Turk reported to them.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sephiroth!" Aeris called for the silver haired man. She had been watching through the materia and saw Cloud fighting a strange woman. Sephiroth came over and took a look at the materia. "Come on lets go." He said immediately after he saw what was happening on the surface of the Planet. They both disappeared.  
  
They reappeared where Aradia was located in the Lifestream. She turned to look at them. "Is anything wrong?" She asked them. "Yes, Cloud is fighting someone and it doesn't look like he will be winning anytime soon." Sephiroth told her. Aeris held the materia in front of her so Aradia could get a look at what was happening.  
  
"Very well, I am sending you both to the surface to help him out. The woman there is Xantara, I've already told you of what she is capable of. Good luck you two." She told them as they disappeared and were heading toward the surface.  
  
"What about the brat?" Cid asked, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "No one has heard from Yuffie, when Reeve tried to contact her no one answered." Vincent told them.   
  
A man ran into the operation room where the three were discussing what to do next. "Sir, we are coming up upon Mr. Wallace's house. We will be landing shortly." The man reported to Cid and then quickly left to head back to the bridge of the Highwind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The earth beneath where Cloud stood started to crack and open up, but he was able to jump away from it before he fell in. Xantara was enjoying watching him try to dodge the attacks. "Give it up boy, you can't keep this up forever." She laughed at him and threw another wave of fire at him.   
  
Cloud rolled on the ground and tried to reach in his pocket for anything that could hit at a long range. 'Damnit, I'm never letting Yuffie take the supplies ever again.' He cursed to himself.   
  
After a while Xantara was getting bored of how he still hadn't given up after all this time. She reached behind her back and pulled out a long metal staff. "Time to finish you off." She lunged at him. He pulled his sword in front of him to block the blow. Xantara smiled, she released one hand from the staff and hit Cloud with a wave with fire, sending him back.  
  
Cloud hit the ground hard, the impact from the blast hurt badly. He looked up and saw Xantara heading his way. He got up with all his strength and held out his sword. 'I don't have time for this, I got to find Tifa.' He told himself.   
  
Xantara sent a poison spell at Cloud, who was unable to avoid it. It hit him and he fell to the ground in pain. He was unable to get up after feeling so weak and having his strength be taken away. Xantara made her way over Cloud and held out her staff, ready to strike him, that would end the match in her favor.  
  
She brought the weapon down, but it was blocked by another sword. "What?!" Xantara screamed as she looked up seeing a tall silver haired man block her attack on Cloud. Xantara jumped back incase the other opponent decided to attack.  
  
"Are you ok?" Aeris asked Cloud as she bent down besides him. She saw how weak he had gotten from the poison spell and immediately used a Antidote along with a Cure3 spell to heal him completely. "Thanks." Cloud smiled at Aeris. "It was my pleasure." Aeris smiled her normal sweet smile.  
  
Sephiroth ran at Xantara with the Masamune in his hands ready to strike her down. Xantara waited for him to attack, her staff in her hands as the long sword met it with a clash. Sephiroth glared at Xantara as they faced each other. Xantara brought her staff back and quickly casted a lightening spell.   
  
Sephiroth was able to avoid the attack, but he backed away a little in case she would try the little trick again. He saw Cloud standing next to him, his sword in a attack position aimed at Xantara.   
  
They both ran at Xantara, only to see her smiling at them. She did not try to move away from the attack. As soon as they got near her she casted Ultima, sending them flying back. Aeris ran quickly over to the two men to make sure they were alright.   
  
She saw Xantara coming near them and quickly got out her own staff. "I will not allow you to harm them or anyone else on this Planet." Aeris stood her ground. "Foolish little girl, you think you can actually win against me?" Xantara laughed at Aeris attempt to help her friends.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth had finally began to stand up. They saw Aeris standing there yelling something at Xantara. "Where is my sword?" Cloud asked noticing his hug sword missing. He looked around and saw it a couple of feet away from him. He quickly got to retrieve it.   
  
Xantara threw a water spell at Aeris sending her back, but she was able to remain on her feet. Sephiroth walked up behind her. "There has to be some way to beat this bitch." He said. "Maybe if we distract her or something." Aeris mentioned.  
  
"That won't work Cetra, even with three of you here, none of you stand a chance against me." Xantara prepared to cast Comet2 on all of them as Cloud joined the other two. "This is good bye foolish mortals." Xantara laughed as meteors fell from the sky and were heading towards Cloud, Sephiroth, and Aeris.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Midas: thats not fair!!! i told u what i said in german. :( thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: No, no, no. I am glad no one complained about the Vincent thingy. yeah, the old chapter name for chapter 8 was from Midas's story, i was getting desperate for names, its better than i dunt know what to name this chapter. thanks for reviewn  
  
Water-ice: well of course, its him, hes a loser, haha jk. I can't hurt Vin Vin, i kill em ppl get a bit mad. Hopefully ill be able to make it so Lyran is in more chapters. Thanks for reviewin  
  
Amethyst Wings: lol, *almost feels sorry for the plushie, then thinks again* naa he deserves it! I want to put more of him in there, more ppl have to have more dreams. I'm glad ya like this so far ^^ *gives more needles to torment the plushie with*. thanks for reviewin  
  
Chibi Sephy: Sephie is in here!! ^^ . He now should be in every or almost every chapter in the story until the end now. And um for Cloud, um yeah he is not gonna get hurt *cross fingers and laughs nervously* he's gonna have a happy time. thanks for reviewin 


	10. Battle

Prexistence: IMPORTANT: in somewhere in this fic it gives the name of the main bad person in for this story, it is kinda hard to find it. I am sorry it has been taking a while to update this but I am also revising Advent Children, im not changing any of it, just putting more detail in some areas and fixing it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters I do own anything ppl don't recognize from the game.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, I know you guys can beat her." Aradia shouted as she watched Cloud, Sephiroth and Aeris fight Xantara through a globe. The fight was not going as well as she thought it could be. 'If they are holding back right now, they are going to have some major problems to come if they do.' Aradia thought to herself.  
  
Aradia was too busy watching what was going on upon the surface to realize someone was behind her. She then heard a growl behind her and immediately turned around. She then smiled at the new comer. "Rikara, I have not seen you in so long."  
  
A red beast walked up to Aradia. (If you want to know what Rikara looks like, imagine Red being a girl.) "I see things are not going to well." Rikara said as she looked at Aradia's globe.  
  
"I don't understand it. Xantara was the weakest of them all. How can they be losing to her?" Aradia asked the creature before her. "I am sure they will win against her. If it was one of your other ex guardians there might be trouble, but I remember Xantara being fairly weak." Rikara told Aradia.  
  
"I know you're right. I just don't want anything to happen to Sephiroth or Aeris, if something happens to them now" Aradia paused for a moment trying to get rid of the horrible imagine of her two newest guardians being killed. "They are good people. They should not have to go into eternal darkness."   
  
"They can take care of themselves. You should have more confidence in them." Rikara stretched her paws out, flexing her claws. "I know, but I keep thinking of what had happened before. I just know something bad is going to happen by the end of all of this." Aradia folded her arms, she feared deeply for her guardians, as well as for the people on the Planet.  
  
"What happened with Lyran and Acerbus is not going to happen again. Lyran is now in the Promise Land, where she belongs and Acerbus no longer exists now." Rikara reassured her. She remembered hearing of when the horrible red headed man killed Lyran.  
  
"Everything is going to be ok." Rikara told her at last, trying to smile. Aradia shook her head. "No, it's not."  
  
~~~~  
  
The meteors hit the group and exploded on impact. Xantara watched in amusement and pleased with her work. 'They couldn't have survived that, no one can.' She mused to herself. "Well this was boring." She turned away from the explosion. She heard a noise behind her and turned back to the destruction that the meteors left.  
  
"How the hell are you alive!" She shouted in shock as she saw Cloud, Sephiroth, and Aeris were perfectly fine. They had cast Barrier on themselves before the meteors hit them. At the same time Sephiroth and Cloud attacked Xantara. She saw the two men coming at her and blew an Ice3 spell at them. They stopped their attack on her and pulled back before it hit them.   
  
"Oh, this is just great. What the hell destroys this bitch." Cloud snarled, he was annoyed with all of this. He didn't have time to be messing around with any battles, Tifa was in danger every second he wasted.  
  
"Just hang on, we can beat her, I know we can." Aeris tried to cheer him up the best she could. "Try using your strongest attack. It might work against her." Sephiroth commented. Cloud nodded and prepared to use his Meteorian attack on her. He ran at her and jumped in the air and raised his sword, miniature meteors flew out of his sword and straight at Xantara. She flew back and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Of course, if we can get something with a big enough impact it will kill her. Is there anyway you could be able to use your Omnislash?" Sephiroth asked Cloud as he ran up beside him. "No, it will be a while before I can." Cloud breathed, he was getting very tired.   
  
"Is that all you can do?" Xantara got up from the ground, her lip was bleeding and she had a few cuts on her. She got back into a battle pose. "This is the end for you. I shall use all my magic at once. You may have gotten lucky from my other spells, but this one will be your last." She shouted at them with a wicked smile across her face.  
  
"I don't think our barrier can withstand that." Aeris backed away behind Cloud and Sephiroth terrified. Xantara raised her hands at them, in the center of her hands was a blue, green, red, and yellow colors mixed together. "Fair well humans." She laughed at them as she was sending off her attack at them.  
  
The other three looked tarried. "It can't end this way." Sephiroth whispered as he saw the crazy woman gathering all her spells together. He looked over at Cloud, who had a worried look on his face and Aeris looked very frightened and had her eyes closed tightly. He looked back at Xantara right as she was about to send her attack that would for sure finish them off for good.  
  
A loud explosion could be heard from miles around as the area where the fighting took place went up in flames.  
  
~~~~  
  
Midas walked around his room looking at his sword. "Tonight is the night." He kept muttering to himself. "They are just humans, they have no power that can stop me." He stopped in his room when he heard someone behind him.  
  
He turned and saw a person with a brown cloak on. "Who the hell are you?" Midas shouted as he raised his sword in a fighting stance. The new comer did not move for a weapon to fight with. They just raised their hand in the air before them.   
  
"I am not looking for a fight." They told him. Midas looked sumptiously at the person before him. 'How dare this ignorant idiot come into my room, they shall pay, even if they don't want to fight. It shall just make things easier.' Midas thought to himself as he started at the person.  
  
Midas whipped his sword at the person, it should cut them in half. However, the cloaked figure raised their hand and caught the sword with their hand. They then threw the sword back. "I told you. I am not going to fight. I came here to make you an offer." The cloaked person informed Midas.  
  
"Why would I care of what you want to offer me, this world will soon be at my feet?" Midas snorted. The cloaked person raised their hands to the hood of their cloak and brought it down revealing a silver haired man. Midas did not look amused. "So by revealing what you look like I am supposed to now magically trust you?" Midas rolled his eyes at the other man.  
  
"Maybe if you listen to what I have to offer. All you need to do is take care of Wutai and that is it. The rest of the world shall be taken over by others, all you have to do is make sure the boy doesn't beat you." The silver haired man told him. "That weakling? Please, that will be easier than taking over Wutai." Midas laughed. He brought his hand to his chin. 'Hm, maybe having this loser do everything for me wouldn't be so bad, all I have to do then is kill him and whomever else he works with.' Midas smirked.  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
~~~  
  
A woman walked down a long hallway, heading for the door in front of her. She wore a tight dark red dress that had a rip up the side of it revealing most of her right leg. She stopped in front of the door before turning the knob and heading inside.  
  
"What do you want?" A annoyed voice asked her. She gazed upon the dark room, she could tell where the voice was coming from. "You said you wanted a news update on your project or would it be better if I came back later?" She pushed the fallen piece of blonde hair that had fallen out of its bun to the side. "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, that stupid girl you hired to keep watch on Reeve got caught. The little girl did not attend school that day when her school was burned down. On other good news the pilot's wife will be out of it for a while." She smirked. "For the two prisoners, the slut and the other woman have been given gas for every time they wake up." She reported to her new boss.   
  
"Very well, you may leave now Scarlet." Her boss told her. "Very well sir." Scarlet smirked as she left the room. 'Those foolish people shall pay for destroying my project and for putting me out of a job. I can't wait to see Cloud's face when he gets to see his bitch die.' Scarlet laughed to herself as she walked down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: "I just know something bad is going to happen by the end of all of this" that line should give you a hint of something that shall happen later on. I am not telling since i am evil and love to watch ppl suffer. *gets smacked* grrr who the heck keeps doing that!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Wolf of Light: actually it was the studen teacher, she was evil and gave us tons of homework, but she quit so there shall be no more for a while. Also i had a question *gulps* what happened to Tobias? thanks for reviewin   
  
Midas: actually im done with english now so i can work on it more, except this week i have finals so maybe not. :*( thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: O_O; Vinnie is fine, u see, well now he is just really ticked off now. and shhh about the Cloud thing not many know of it. thanks for reviewin  
  
Chibi Sephy: hehehe, Sephie won't get hurt, *crosses fingers* i promise he shall remain safe for umm the whole story, *cheesie smile* i gotta go back into the last chapter, i think my spellchecker decided to go on strike. thanks for reviewin  
  
Water-ice: *watches Xantara shoot a lightening bolt* i guess thats her version of, "Oi that Water!!" when i was writing this i wasn't able to get in contact with u to see how u wanted Lyran to be so, she kinda is the person with no appearance.   
  
Amethyst Wings: all of the homework is done now so now i can spend more time workin on my story ^^. the next few chapters should be long, since apparently i am not following my schedule for this fic right, i should be at the beginning of the next fight already. but that is coming soon. thanks for reviewin  
  
******  
  
Note: When a guardian dies they are wiped out of existence. Since most of the guardians were never really human to begin with they would go straight to that. Lyran's case was she was a Cetra, and when she died a second time however she was able to go to the Promise Land instead. 


	11. Attacks II

Prexistence: I am going to try to update much faster, i know ive said this before but this time ima try to do it this time.  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any characters, i own what was not in the game that no one reconizes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Thought you needed a little help." Cid shouted from the Highwind down to where Cloud and the others were standing. They watched as where the female warrior once was went up in flames.   
  
"We're alive!" Aeris cheered happily, hugging Sephiroth and Cloud. Cloud sighed in relief that the battle was over. Sephiroth just stared at the flames of where the girl once stood, he couldn't see a corpse, the only thing left of her was her staff.  
  
The Highwind started to decend towards the ground. Cloud headed straight for the Highwind after picking up any items he had found on the ground. Sephiroth and Aeris walked slowly over to the airship.  
  
"So that was Xantara." Sephiroth walked next to Aeris. "Yeah and Aradia said she was weaker than the other guardians. I hope we don't come across them, if she is the weakest." Aeris said.   
  
They came to the stairs of the airship and walked aboard, the stairs closed behind them as they boarded. Everyone else was in the operation room or on the main deck discussing where to go next.  
  
"Are we going to tell the others about who that person was?" Sephiroth asked Aeris as they walked down the stairs of the Highwind. "We have to, they need to know what they are going against." He nodded.  
  
Sephiroth stopped before entering the operation room with Aeris. She turned around noticing that he was not following. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously. "I just remembered what Aradia said, the part of where the two guardians had escaped from their duties and were now on the Planet's surface. There is still another one out there." Aeris gasped, remembering hearing the same also.  
  
"Once we pick up Yuffie I think then we'll tell them about everything so we don't have to discuss it twice." Aeris suggested. They both entered the operation room, they saw the map of the Planet on the screen in the back of the room, behind the long desk. Wutai was colored in red, stating that it was the Highwinds next's stop.  
  
~~~  
  
The door slammed shut in the little room in Gongaga Village. Zethe walked forward to the towards the center desk where a small computer screen was. He didn't even bother to sit down, it wasn't going to take that long.  
  
"Well done on Cosmo Canyon, we am most impressed. The gil is on the table in the enelope." The computer's robotic voice spoke. Zethe just folded his arms. "I don't care about any of that, what would be more rewarding is to know what it is you were planning." Zethe told the screen.  
  
"Ah yes, well if you remember years back of people that had saved the Planet from Meteor, they are the ones we are after." The computer spoke. Zethe looked confused. "So you want to destroy the lives of people that saved the Planet, if the Planet was destroyed then even you wouldn't be alive."   
  
"That maybe, but there are other reasons of why we want them gone. That is none of your concern right now. If you are able to find any of these people destroy them." The voice command. Zethe just smirked and shook his head.  
  
"I was never ever able to understand humans and I doubt I ever will." He took out one of his swords and jammed it right into the screen of the computer. Sparks flew from it as the glass shattered from it. Zethe withdrew his sword from it. "I don't take commands from you or any other humans." He put his sword away and started walking back for the door.  
  
'Those people that were mentioned, I heard they were pretty strong. Maybe I should go test them to see. If they die, they die, no big deal.' He thought to himself as he left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"He seems to be alright, he is just lucky the bullet didn't go any lower, otherwise it would of gotten his heart." A doctor reported to Rude who nodded dismissing the doctor from the room. The other Turks were watching Reeve's room very carefully, they didn't know if someone else might attack him.  
  
Reeve's eyes moved a bit as he started to wake up. Elena went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder so he would not try to get up and hurt himself even more. He looked around at them all confused. "What happened?" He asked with a scratchy voice.   
  
"You were attacked sir by a unknown gunmen. We have found his body after he threw himself out the window of your office, but we don't know who hired him." Reno reported from the chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"We also have suspicians of your secretary, Domis Anaohol, she was caught running out of the building as soon as you were shot. We have questioned her, but she refuses to speak. We know that she knows who did this." Elena stated to her boss, moving her hand away from his shoulder and taking a step back.  
  
"What about the scientist, where is he?" Reeve asked quietly. "He was unharmed during the shooting, he was the one who pressed the alarm. He is working right now in his office on the 67th floor." Rude told Reeve as he came stood at the end of the hospital bed.  
  
"I need to speak to him, it is urgent."   
  
~~~  
  
Yuffie walked down the hallway of the Kisargi house and stopped at her father's door. "Dad, I am going to go out searching for a while, I'll be back later." She yelled into the door. There was no response.  
  
Yuffie waited a bit, maybe her dad was just sleeping and didn't hear her. She slide the door opened to his room and gasped. Godo was on the floor of the room knocked out with blood running down the side of his face. She ran over to his side quickly and inspected the wound.  
  
She heard foot steps enter the room behind her and looked to see who the person was. "Midas, someone has attacked my dad, we got to go and find that person and make them pay." She shouted, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she stood up.   
  
Midas quietly slide the door shut and started walking towards her, his sword in his hands. "Your not going anywhere." He told her with a cold look on his face. Yuffie looked around for a weapon, but remembered she had left it in her room. "Shit." She whispered under her breath as she tried to run past him as quick as she could.   
  
Midas swung his sword at her, but she was able to duck in time before it hit. She ran for the door, running out of it and down the hallway. She quickly went down the stairs to her room. 'If I can get to my materia, this guy will be a goner. Arg, why do all these bad things keep happening to me. It's not my fault all the bad guys think I'm attractive.' She thought to herself as she entered her room.  
  
She quickly ran to under her bed and pulled out a box containing many small globes in it. She took the Fire, Cure, and Poison materia's out first. She heard a noise above her and looked up, that was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.  
  
~~~  
  
Millenia: ok the next chapter will be much longer, kinda short. But soon after the next chapter and maybe the chapter after that then the really good stuff begins.   
  
****  
  
Water-ice: yep there is a death coming soon, many deaths, sorry u can not kill Scarlet yet. I dunt know if i shall be having Lyrans description in here, maybe later sometime i dunt know when though. thanks for reviewin  
  
Wolf of Light: *puts a flower on Tobias' grave* died so young, *sniff sniff* but maybe he shouldn't of bad mouthed though. *gives him another airbag* thanks for reviewin  
  
Midas: so u dunt know who the main bad guy is? it was in the last chapter, *goes back and looks at it* its right there!! ur not looking hard enough im trying to update sooner, thanks for revieiwn  
  
Amethyst Wings: no more Xantara, she went BOOM!! ^^ lol@the pickled Xantara plushie, yes but now i think Avalanche has other worries besides her. the exciting parts have not even happened yet. thanks for reviewin  
  
Chibi Sephy: *hugs silver* i think ima name him that for now, and see Sephy is ok he is not harmed right now, but who knows what might happen later. *looks at the Masamune in ur hand and gulps and runs away* thanks for reviewin 


	12. Otropolis

Disclaimer do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters and all that other fun stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling of her cell. It was all glass, she could easily kick it down if she wasn't pregnant. She raised her head slowly to sit up, still feeling a bit dizzy from what the doctor injected into her arm.  
  
She looked over and saw a woman in her cell also. 'Isn't that Lucrecia, what is she doing here?' Tifa thought as she started to scut over to the unconscious woman. She placed her hand on Lucrecia's shoulder and nudged her lightly, but she did not wake up.  
  
"That won't do you any good, she got a stronger dosage than you did." She heard a strange voice tell her. Tifa turned and looked at the front of their cell to see a silver haired man standing there and starring at the two women.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Tifa demanded glaring at the man. The silver haired man's face stayed expressionless as he looked at her. "That's none of your concern. You will know later our plans for all of you." He told her.  
  
Tifa turned back to Lucrecia, who was starting to stir a bit, then she turned back to her kidnapper. "Cloud, Vincent, and all the others will come to save us, so your just wasting your time with all of this!" She shouted back at him.  
  
A cruel smile appeared on his face. "Cloud is dead and so is the rest of them. No one can save you." He laughed at her as he turned away from her. Someone entered the room and walked over to the silver haired man. Tifa was unable to see who the person was since the room was quite dark and had very little light around.  
  
"I see the other is finally waking up. Otropolis, turn the lights on" The other person spoke. Otropolis went to find the light switch in the room. The newcomer just stood there starring at the two women, making them feel very uncomfortable.  
  
Lucrecia opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Tifa, where is we?" She asked weakly. "Don't worry, well be ok." Tifa tried to reassure her. The lights flickered on finally, both women looked in horror at the newcomers face.  
  
~~~  
  
The Highwind landed outside the village of Wutai. Cloud, Sephiroth, Aeris, Red, and the others all stepped off the Highwind and entered the village.  
  
Inside they looked around and noticed that the entire place was deserted. "What the fuck happened here?" Barret looked around at the quiet area. "Maybe we should split up, one group finds Yuffie, the others find out where everyone else is." Red commented.   
  
"Are you sure? I mean what if it is a trap?" Aeris had an upset feeling in her stomach. "We'll be fine." Vincent said as he walked toward the section of the village where Yuffie lives.   
  
"Ok, Sephiroth, Cid, and I will go find Yuffie. Barret, Aeris, and Red find out what is going on here." Cloud commanded everyone, as the three men left to catch up with Vincent.  
  
"I'll go look in the weapon's shop." Barret said as he headed across the bridge to the little shop. Aeris turned to Red, "I have a bad feeling about this place." She said worriedly. "Your not the only one, I sense something very disturbing around here." He told her as they headed to the house next to them.   
  
They entered the house to find a family gathered in the corner of their house shivering in fear. Aeris ran over to them. "Are you all right?" She asked them, inspecting to see if any of them had any wounds. "There's a mean man here. He took Lord Godo and his daughter hostage. He threatened to burn down the entire village if anyone dared to challenge him." The little girl hiding by her mother cried.  
  
"This is just like what Sephiroth did!" Her mother cried as she hugged her daughter. Red stepped forward toward them. "Sephiroth is no longer how he was before, he has come to help you." He tried to reassure the family.  
  
They did not answer. They just stayed where they were in the corner. "Come Aeris, we have to inform Barret and then help the others." Red told her as he ran out the door, with Aeris close behind him.   
  
They saw Barret standing on the bridge coming to them. "There is some serious shit going on around here, all of these people are hiding." He yelled. "We know, we have to go help Cloud and the other's. This is probably the reason why we couldn't get in contact with Yuffie before." Aeris told the gun-armed man.  
  
They headed across the bridge when they heard something coming from behind them. "Wait for me, Wait for me!" They heard. They turned to see a giant mog heading their way. "Cait Sith?" Red and the others looked shocked to see their old friend. "I heard about what was happening in Wutai and I needed to help." The giant stuffed toy told the three.  
  
"It's great to have you back! We have to go and help the others now." Aeris told him. The three of them ran off to the Kisaragi home.  
  
When they reached Yuffie's house, the other's were walking out of it. "Something happened around here, the house looks trashed." Sephiroth commented. "We're going to go look in the pagoda. She probably is in there." Cloud said as he started walking up the steps to the shrine.   
  
"Wait, there is something wrong here, we have to be careful." Cait Sith started hoping up and down. The others looked surprised to see the mog that had helped them once before again. "Ok, let's all go in." Sephiroth said as he started heading up the stairs.  
  
They all entered the tall building to see Midas standing right in front of them. Everyone immediately drew their weapons and stood in an attack position. Midas didn't even seem to notice this at all as he started to move forward toward Sephiroth and Aeris.  
  
"So you're the ones that replaced us?" Midas spoke as he walked behind Aeris and Sephiroth. They turned their heads to stared at him, not looking intimidated at all. "Let's see what you wimps got." He laughed at them as he walked out the door.  
  
Sephiroth turned to the others and walked out of the door with Aeris close behind him. "Cait Sith and Barret go upstairs to see if that's where Yuffie and her father are at. As for everyone else, let's go help the other two." Cloud commanded to the rebel group.   
  
Barret and Cait Sith ran up the steps, Barret mumbling some curses to himself about having to save the kid. The others ran outside to witness Sephiroth and Midas fighting. Aeris was on the side of the battle, sending healing spells to Sephiroth.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? How pathetic." Midas mocked Sephiroth as he knocked the Masamune from his hands. Cloud ran at Midas with his sword raised in his hands ready to strike, but Midas was already prepared. Their swords clashed together. Midas flew his sword back and hit Cloud in the side.   
  
Cid and Vincent were looking at the materia they had with them. "Hopefully this will knock the son of a bitch out." Cid said as he grabbed the Odin summon materia. Cid raised the materia and it started to shine as the skies started to darken.  
  
Midas saw the bright red shining light of the materia and raised his sword for what was coming. Out of the darkness a horse raced with a creature on it's back holding a spear in its hand. It came nearer and nearer to him. Then Odin struck.  
  
~~~  
  
Barret and Cait Sith made it into the top floor of the shrine to find Yuffie and her dad tied up and had cuts on their faces and some on their arms. Cait Sith bounced over and quickly untied them.   
  
Yuffie opened her eyes, "What are you two doing here?" She said weakly. "We're saving your ass, that's what." Barret told the young Ninja, as he grabbed her father and headed down the stairs.   
  
When they had reached the fourth level of the building, it started to shake. "What the hell are they doing?" Barret yelled as he regained his balance. Then the side of the building went up in flames.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone watched as Odin attacked Midas, all they saw was a huge light. When the light was gone, Midas stood there, unharmed with Odin standing next to him. "Odin, destroy the building." He commanded to the summon monster, who obeyed. Odin raised his spear and shot it right into the tall building behind them, where the other three members of their group were located.  
  
"No!" Aeris screamed as she watched the side of the building go up in flames. Cloud stood and glared at Midas, who had a wide grin across his face. "You picked the wrong summon materia, Odin knows his creator and would never turn against me." Midas laughed at all of them as they watched the side of the building collapse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Millenia: O know what shall happen. well find out next chapter.   
  
****  
  
Wolf of Light: poor little guy, well im sure pain killers would be good for em. thanks for reviewin  
  
Ah-choo: I think it would be best if she just stayed in a box, then i think everyone would be safe from er. thanks for reviewin  
  
Water-ice: yes yes Cid is my hero!! but now what happened to Yuffie, Barret, Cait Sith and Godo? thanks for reviewin  
  
Midas: actually its the oposite way around. and like i said before update ur stinkin story already. thanks for reviewin  
  
Chibi Sephy: I can not say about later, for who knows what i might think of, but some other character is going to have it really bad coming up soon. thanks for reviewin  
  
Amethyst Wings: *hugs her moogle* i found a stuff animal of one a few years ago, i didn't know what it was from i just thought it was cute, and it ended up being from final fantasy, how weird. i wish it was real. thanks for reviewin 


	13. Midas

Prexistence: this chapter should of been posted 2 days ago but the thingy wouldn't let me. So I've already started on the next chapter and it should be up really soon. It's the chapter ive been waiting for   
  
Disclaimer: do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters and all that other fun stuff.

**Hideout**

"Idiot, get off your lazy ass and do something for once in your life." Scarlet shouted at the fat bearded man sitting in his chair snoozing away. "I was tired, it's not like there is anything else to do right now." Heidegger yawned and wiped his eyes.  
  
"The boss is getting ready for some company, you know who that is right?" She put a hand on her hip. "Yeah, yeah those punk kids that destroyed our Proud Clod, I know." He got up from his chair.  
  
"When they get here, they are going to find a little surprise waiting for them. Even if they do defeat us, they'll still end up dead for what is waiting for them." Scarlet laughed.  
  
"Those poor fools, I almost feel sorry for them." He started laughing.

**Wutai**

Yuffie started coughing from the smoke around the small cramped area. The building had collapsed, but luckily she wasn't hurt to seriously. She got up from under a fallen piece of wood that fell from the ceiling. She looked around to see if she could find the others.  
  
It didn't take long to find her father. He was to the right of her. She quickly ran over to him to make sure he was unharmed. There was nothing around him that had hit him, only a bunch of dust-covered parts of his body. Her father started to stir finally after hours of being unconscious from before.   
  
"Dad, are you all right?" Yuffie asked her father, placing a hand on his shoulder as he started coughing. "Yuffie, what happened?" He asked as his half-shut eyes looked around the ruined building. "I'm sorry dad." She whispered to her father, feeling as if she had betrayed him for not protecting their homeland.  
  
"It's not your fault. Let's just get out of here." He told her as he began to stand up. Yuffie helped her father stand up, once he was up she started looking around for the Cait Sith and Barret.   
  
"Yuffie, over here you have to help me. Barret is trapped!" She heard a voice shriek. She quickly made her way as fast as she could to the other side of the room. The floor under her started to wobble, it then gave away under her right foot. She fell forward a bit, then she looked down at her foot and grabbed it.   
  
"Come on, not now." She yelled at her foot as she freed it. Her foot was covered in blood from the tiny fall. She did not stop to treat it, she just limped to the other side area of where she heard her friend call out for help.  
  
"You fuckin son of a bitch!" Cid yelled at Midas, the Venus Gospel held tightly in his hand. The others were still trying to recover from seeing the building their friends were in being blown apart.  
  
"Aeris, quickly go into the building to see if there are still alive." Cloud told her as calm as he could, deep down in side he was screaming of how this all could have happened. One day they are all living happy lives and then all of this stuff starts happening. 'This is going to end now.' He swore to himself.  
  
"Let's just kill this guy and get it over with." Vincent said as he loaded up the Death Penalty and aimed it at Midas. Beside him Red was getting ready to tear the brown haired man into pieces for harming his friends.  
  
"Let's finish this." Sephiroth stated as he raised the Masamune and charged at Midas again. Midas had his sword ready and waited for the silver haired man to attack him. He blocked the blow and kicked Sephiroth away.   
  
Midas moved out of the way before Cloud's gigantic sword was able to hit him. However, the second time Cloud swung his sword back at the other man, it hit him right in the face. He quickly backed away and put his hand on his cheek where he had been hit.  
  
"No one has ever hit me before." He stared at his own blood on his fingers, almost scared of seeing it. "And it will not ever happen again." He yelled at them as he ran at Cloud, his sword in his hands as he was ready to strike the blond hair warrior.  
  
Cloud quickly raised his sword and deflected the blow. Sephiroth ran to help the ex mercenary with the battle. He flew the long sword at Midas, who dodge the attack quickly. He kicked Sephiroth's legs out from under him, knocking the tall man down. Midas then held his sword over Sephiroth and smiled. 'See teacher. I did learn something from you.' He laughed to himself.  
  
"I have had enough of this little game. It's time for the rest of you to join your friends." Midas told them all in a sinister voice. He raised his sword to finish off the one of the greatest warriors ever known on the Planet.  
  
As he brought his sword down a gun shot went off and Midas quickly dropped his sword. His hand was bleeding from the gunshot wound in it. He turned to Vincent angerly. Vincent just glared at him as he prepared to fire at him again.   
  
Midas backed away from the group. "You shall all pay now." He growled at them as he raised his hands to summon Kjata and Alexander. The lights started swirling in the sky above everyone.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth both preformed barriers on them both, hoping everyone else was also. Then suddenly the lights in the sky stopped. "What is" Red wasn't able to finish his sentence before seeing of what had stopped the summon attack.   
  
A ninja star had hit Midas in the chest. "You freak!" A girl's voice shouted from behind them. They all saw the young ninja appear along the side of Aeris, with Cait Sith and Godo helping Barret, who was in terrible shape, out of the building.  
  
"You little bitch. I should have just killed you when I had the chance." Midas glared daggers at the young thief. "Yeah, well you're too stupid to think of it." Yuffie shouted back at him as she prepared to hit him with another star.  
  
"Why you little" Midas started as he advanced toward her, but was quickly stopped when Vincent shot Midas in the leg. He fell the ground, on his knees attempting to get up to finish them off. When he stood Cid hit him in the back and sent the ex guardian to the ground.   
  
Cloud looked over and Sephiroth and nodded. "You guys might want to head to the Highwind, we'll finish him off." Sephiroth told everyone.   
  
"We'll wait for till you're both finished. In the meantime, we should give those two some aids." Red told the silver haired man. The rest of the group took Barret to Yuffie's home to take care of any wounds that anyone had suffered during the battle.  
  
"Where are you going?! I am not through yet!" Midas shouted angerly at everyone. "Oh shut up already." Cloud yelled at him. Sephiroth stood next to Cloud as they both raised their swords to finish him off.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Aeris asked Barret as he finally healed from having two hundred pounds dropped on him. During his time trapped in the shrine, he had gotten cuts along his bare arms. One of the pieces of wood had gone right through his shoulder. All of this was healed by Aeris.  
  
"Ow, you idiot. I want Aeris to heal my foot, your just making it worse." Yuffie yelled at Cid, who was volunteered to heal the ninja girl. "Fine, your fuckin foot can stay the way it is for all I care." He yelled at her. Aeris quickly went over to the two bickering people to make them stop and to heal Yuffie's foot.  
  
"Is he dead?" Vincent asked as Cloud and Sephiroth emerged into the house. "Yeah, the bastard got what he deserved." Cloud told him. "Are the others healed?" Sephiroth asked Vincent. "They are about done, now. We can leave." Vincent walked past them both and out the door.  
  
"We are all ready to go now." Red came up to Cloud with the others behind him. "Alright, next stop it to save Tifa and Lucrecia." He told them. They all walked out the door to find Vincent standing outside starring at the sky.  
  
"Vincent, are you alright?" Aeris asked the gunman, who did not answer her. "What the hell are you lookin at?" Barret asked him getting annoyed that the red caped man did not respond. "Guys." Yuffie said behind them, she too was looking at the sky.   
  
"Look." She pointed at the sky. Everyone looked up to see the sky had darkened from the last time they had been outside. Above the shrine was a message in the sky, in flamed letters.  
  
_What was dead is no more . . .   
  
your past will come back to haunt you  
  
and you will be no more . . .   
  
in the shadows I wait for u to appear   
  
for what I have is what you claim so dear   
_  
"What the hell does that mean?" Cid asked lighting another cigarette. "I don't know, but I think whoever is holding Tifa and Lucrecia, is the one who wrote that message." Red told him.  
  
"Let's get going." Sephiroth signaled for them to leave. Yuffie said good-bye to her father before she left to join the others.

**Hideout**  
  
"Perfect." Otropolis whispered to himself. "They took the bait?" The other man asked him. Otropolis smiled triumphal. "The fools fell for it. Are the other plans ready for their arrival?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sure they shall have fun with my new pet." The other man laughed. "Are you sure that will defeat them, right now I could kill that thing with one hand behind my back." Otropolis told the other man.  
  
"They won't be able to beat it, all I have to do is to add more mako to it and it shall be unstoppable." The other man laughed. Otropolis just gave the other man a weird look before made his way to the next room.  
  
"This shall be interesting to see how they face up again my specimen. From what I heard my son is with them also." The man laughed.

**End of Chapter**  
  
Millenia: Important note, for anyone who cares to know, the one man that keeps never getting mentioned will be revealed the in the chapter! I gave hints in this chapter and in previous, but if u still don't know it will be said in the next.  
  
Wolf of Light: more shall be revealed about him in a couple of chapters, for right now he still remains a mystery. The main villain on the story, the one I never say his name, will be said, even thought its been said before, but you kind of have to go back farther to see it thanks for reviewin  
  
Midas: yeah im sure its u forgot to write, its going on two months now! Hehe, u kinda got a short battle, who knows I might revive u later, maybe if I run out of people. thanks for reviewin  
  
Water-ice: I got bored with his part so I made it shorter, and of course the information I gave u about the next chapter is actually all false, so sorry thanks for reviewin  
  
Amethyst Wings: lmao gives u a bigger pickle jar your going to need it with all the villains that are still to come. thinking she better go into hiding with what is to come soon thanks for reviewin


	14. Zethe

Prexistence: I have been looking forward to this chapter for so long! After this everything gets better, well not for the group for them it gets much worse.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I own nothing so please don't sue  
  
~~~~  
  
The Highwind hovered over the ocean, on its way back from Wutai. Our heros were all sitting in the operation room, trying to figure out who it was that had kidnaped Lucrecia and Tifa.  
  
Cloud banged his fist against the long table, angered that they had no clue of where to look. "There has to be someone that knows of where they are." Cloud said as he sat back in his seat.  
  
"The Turks have questioned the girl that was apparently working for the person who took them, but they got nothing out of her. She just kept saying, 'I will never tell, whatever it is you do to me is not as bad as what he can do.'" Cait Sith told the group.  
  
"That still doesn't help. I bet this son of a bitch that took the two girls was the one who sent that guy over to hurt Shera. When I see him, I'm gonna tear his fuckin face off." Cid yelled.  
  
Red sat in the chair across from Sephiroth and Barret. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that they were saying. His mind was on one thing; Cosmo Canyon. He didn't even hear the man walk into the operation room to inform everyone that they were now over land.  
  
"Maybe if we go back into Rocket Town or back to Mideel, we can ask people if they saw what the kidnappers looked like." Aeris suggested.   
  
"It was night, no. One would have seen Lucrecia get kidnaped." Vincent snapped. He didn't mean to sound as cold as he did, but when Lucrecia had come returned he swore that he would not let anything happen to her and now he had failed her.  
  
The main screen in the operation room went on. It showed below the Highwind a person walking alone with white hair. Red jerked his head as soon as he saw this.  
  
"That's the man that destroyed Cosmo Canyon!" Red growled at seeing the white-haired man on the overview. "I am sorry, but we need to stop." Red apologized to everyone, but they all knew of why he needed to get off. They would help him avenge his fallen village.  
  
Everyone left the operation room and headed up the stairs to the exit, all except for Sephiroth and Aeris, who looked at each other confused.   
  
"Cosmo Canyon was destroyed?"  
  
~*~  
  
Zethe stopped in his tracks as he saw an airship above him. 'I am guessing these are the people that 'he' was talking about.' He thought to himself as he saw the Highwind land.  
  
Red was the first off the Highwind, followed by Sephiroth, Cloud, Vincent, and Aeris, the other's were quickly behind them. Red growled at Zethe as he came closer to the white-haired man. "You, you're the one who destroyed my village." Red snarled, his claws were easily seen.  
  
Zethe just stared at the creature, as if not even paying attention to what it was saying. "No big loss." Zethe shrugged, which made Red even more anger.  
  
Red ran at Zethe as fast as he could, but the man moved out of the way. Red turned around and jumped at Zethe, who just ducked as Red went over him. "And you supposedly stopped Meteor, kind of hard to believe that." Zethe muttered out loud.  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud then both ran at Zethe, their swords in their hands. Zethe turned toward them, as soon as their swords were about to hit him, he quickly drew two of his own swords and block the attacks.   
  
Cloud brought his sword back then whipped it at Zethe, who jumped over the large sword, while still having a draw with Sephiroth's long sword. Zethe then quickly kicked Sephiroth in the chest, sending the tall man backwards. As soon as this happened Cloud made an attempt to hit Zethe, but it ended with Cloud being hit across the chest with one of Zethe's sword.  
  
Aeris immediately went to heal Cloud, while Sephiroth charged back into the battle. Vincent and Barret were taking aim at Zethe, waiting for the right time to shoot at him and not hit on of their comrades during the shot.  
  
Cloud's wound was not deep at all, it was just a scratch. Aeris still healed it and watched as Cloud went to join Sephiroth, who was at another draw with Zethe. Their swords pressed against each other, but neither of them willing to back down.   
  
Cloud ran at Zethe, who saw from the corner of his eye. As soon as Cloud swung his sword, Zethe disappeared. The two warriors looked around for the one whom they were fighting, no one knew where he went.   
  
Out of no where a beam of energy hit the ground beneath them, sending them all to the ground. Zethe reappeared right before them, both his swords drawn and at Sephiroth and Cloud's necks. "I wonder if he was mistaken and meant someone else had defeated Meteor. He did say that the people that defeated it were supposed to be strong, maybe he was mistaken." Zethe mused to himself, but was quickly interrupted when he heard gun shots.  
  
Barret and Vincent both fired when they saw Sephiroth and Cloud were on the ground and in trouble. Before they hit the white-haired man, he disappeared. "Dammit, where did that fucker go?" Barret yelled. Vincent was scouting the area, his fun held close.  
  
Red was growling deep inside of his throat, ready to pounce if he saw the man again. Cid and Yuffie were looking around, him with his spear in his hands, and Yuffie with her ninja stars in her hands, ready to throw.   
  
Aeris was standing with her staff in her hands. She saw a flash behind her and turned to see Zethe behind her. He held in his hands a blue-whitish ball in his right hand. He pointed it at her. The others quickly saw him behind Aeris and made an attempt to get near her.  
  
The materia in Zethe's hand went off sending a beam of white light at Aeris, who covered her face from the light as he disappeared. "Aeris!" Sephiroth yelled as he got up, seeing his fellow guardian disappear. Cloud got up behind him, running after Sephiroth who was ahead of him.  
  
Yuffie had a hand over her mouth, while Red stared in shock of seeing his friend disappear. 'This is all my fault.' He thought to himself as Sephiroth and Cloud were attacking Zethe.  
  
Zethe watched as the two men that attacked him before were coming back for a second round. 'This is child's play.' He thought to himself as he held his swords ready for their attack.   
  
Sephiroth and Cloud continued to charge at Zethe, right when their swords clashed a green light formed among all of them. The light then finally exploded sending Zethe back, Sephiroth and Cloud didn't feel a thing.  
  
Zethe picked himself off the ground and looked at the green light that had revived itself. 'There is only one person I know that knows how to do an attack like that. This is not going to be pretty' Zethe thought to himself, as another green light formed behind him. It exploded sending him forward.   
  
"Knock it off Karasi!" He shouted at the green light. From the light formed a woman who stepped forward and stood in front of Zethe. Cloud and the other's just stared at the events happening. Sephiroth started walking over to the woman.  
  
"Aradia, why are you here?" Sephiroth asked her. "I saw in the present materia and it showed you fighting him. You don't have to deal with him any more." Aradia told him, not taking her eyes off of Zethe.  
  
"Of all the guardians, I didn't expect you to become a traitor, attacking these people." She folded her arms and Zethe stood up. He brushed the dirt off his sleeves and the rest of his jacket. "I didn't attack them. They attacked me. Last time I checked when someone attacks you. It is probably a good idea to defend yourself." He stated, now looking at her.  
  
Red stepped forward. "He destroyed Cosmo Canyon!" He yelled over to them. "And he made Aeris disappear!" Yuffie shouted over also. Aradia put her hands to her side, green energy forming in them.  
  
"I already know of those things, that's why I am here." Aradia told them, sparks flying from her hands. Zethe looked at Aradia, as if almost not believing what he was hearing. "And here you're supposed to know everything. I am very disappointed in you Karasi." He shook his head.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded, the others started to come closer. Zethe reached into his coat and pulled out the materia he had used before. He held it in his right hand, he then covered it up with his left hand and started chanting something that could have been Cetra, but none of the group had heard of.   
  
Zethe finally brought his left hand up from the materia. It was all clear. "What's going on?" They heard a voice behind them. It was Aeris. "Oh my god, Aeris, don't ever leave again." Yuffie ran over to Aeris and hugged her.  
  
"And as for Cosmo Canyon, it was never destroyed. Everything everyone saw there was just an illusion that people and creatures can see, making them believe something that is not there." Zethe smiled while looking at the clear ball in his hand.  
  
Aradia went up to Zethe and smacked him in the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He complained, rubbing his head. "That was for not coming back after finishing what you were suppose to do!" She shouted at him. Zethe just shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on Karasi, it wasn't that long." He tried to defend himself, but it just made her angrier. "Wasn't that long? You've been gone for twenty or more years!" She shouted at him.  
  
"Why do you keep calling her Karasi, I thought her name was Aradia?" Aeris asked, noticing the name switch. "All of my guardians called me Karasi. It means Life. While people on the surface just call me Aradia, which means witch, since I don't have to use materia to perform magic." Aradia explained to them.  
  
"Are we done here? I am sure the two women are not happy about being kidnaped still." Cid interrupted them. "Cid's right, we have to go and save Tifa and Lucrecia." Cait Sith commented. "Yeah, but where are we going to look?" Yuffie asked, knowing that they still had no clue on who was behind it all.  
  
"You should know who it is." Zethe said to Cloud, who looked confused. "How am I supposed to know?" He asked him. Zethe pulled out a piece of folded paper from his jacket and handed to Cloud. "This should give you a hint of what I am talking about." Cloud took the note and opened it up. Part of the page was torn. He could only make out some words from it.  
  
The fools will get what is coming to them o yes . . .   
  
However I will not have to worry about it at all for I won't die of it since I . . .   
  
Cloud dropped the paper, shocked from what he read. "But that is impossible, we killed him!" Cloud said, his voice a bit shaky. Zethe shook his head, "Well, he survived somehow and has been alive all this time. It might be wise to check around the area of the mountains in your original hometown" Zethe suggested to him.   
  
"I think I'll be going now, good luck to all of you." Aradia told them as she turned to Zethe. "And you mister still have some explaining to do." She added as he grabbed Zethe by the arm and they both disappeared.  
  
"Cloud, who are we up against?" Sephiroth asked him. Cloud looked at his teammates then finally turned to Sephiroth.   
  
"Hojo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Millenia: just so ya know, the message part was originally from the first chapter in Advent Children, later one it will be relating back more and more to it, since this is it's sequel.  
  
******  
  
Amethyst Wings: umm well Acerbus will be in one other chapter that I can think of, he is like a disease that likes to haunt ppl, not sure on which chapter. He is not Otropolis, it will be explained of who he is later, and the other man was finally revealed. I am trying to give all the characters equal parts, well sorta. Also yeah ur gonna be having to get more pickle jars for all the baddies to come.  
  
Wolf of Light: actually I did get ur first review, I think ff.net was just having one of it's little error times again. With Midas, I am not sure I was thinking of reviving him, but I dunt really think I will be, still not sure yet. The main villain was revealed, the last line in this chapter is him.   
  
Chibi Sephy: I was trying to make it obvious in here, in chapter 10 during the battle scene, starting the second paragraph it spells Hojo going down, I was hoping someone would see it. I was thinking of adding him when I was writing Advent Children like for the last line to be a teaser ending, but he ended up getting to be the villain in this story ^^.  
  
Water-ice: yes they are all fine, for now that it. I have special plans for all, your not going to be liking what is to come soon. thanks for reviewing 


	15. Future

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Final Fantasy VII, no matter how much I want them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Aradia asked Zethe as they appeared back in the Lifestream.   
  
  
  
Aradia folded her arms over her chest, "Well I am sure it's not that boring." She said to him, watching every move he made. Zethe scratched his head, thinking of where to begin.  
  
"Well, when I went to help end the Wutai war. I sort of got captured." He coughed at the end of the last part of the sentence, hoping Aradia would miss it. "You got captured?" Aradia asked trying to hold back a smile from the thought of that happening.  
  
"They surrounded me and before I knew what happened they knocked me out. I woke up on a submarine, which got sunk and I was stuck on the cursed boat for years. I was lucky that those idiots had plenty of food aboard that could feed the Planet more than twenty times." He told her as he gazed around the place he had left so long ago.  
  
"How did you escape?" She asked, becoming interested in the story. Zethe ran his hand through his hair, "Years later, these people came in and were searching around the ship. I couldn't escape until they left, so I waited. Now that I think about it, those people that were at the surface were them." He said remembering seeing the rebel team in the sunken ship.  
  
"Interesting, so that wasn't your first time meeting them." Aradia said as she walked over to where a blue ball was floating in the Lifestream. "Who are they?" Zethe asked her, curious to know more about the young people he had just fought against.  
  
"Two of them, the man with the long silver hair is Sephiroth and the girl with the pink dress and brown hair is Aeris. They are my newest guardians." Aradia said as he gazed into the floating materia in front of her. Zethe looked completely shocked.   
  
"You have to be kidding me, those two? Why would you pick people that are so weak?" He said still half stunned to hear the news. "Actually they are very powerful. I trust in their judgements, I believe they will do much good. As for the others that you saw, they all saved the Planet from Meteor and from Jenova when she took control of Sephiroth and tried to use him to destroy to take over the Planet." Aradia stated, turning around facing Zethe.   
  
"What happened to the other? Why didn't they do anything about it?" Zethe asked about his former companions. Aradia looked down at the green floor beneath her feet and shook her head. "Xantara turned traitor and left. Midas attacked me before he left also for the surface. Lyran, she" Aradia had a tear forming in her eye as she thought about her. "she was killed by Acerbus, whom I had to kill then." Aradia rose her hands to her face to cover her eyes.  
  
Zethe looked shock in hearing what happened during his absence. "I knew something was wrong when I saw Midas on the surface of the Planet. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Zethe said as he clenched his fists.  
  
"I am so sorry. I should have never left." He apologized to her. Aradia's hand dropped from her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm glad your back. For the longest time I thought you were killed." She smiled over to him, he walked up beside her and looked at the materia behind her.  
  
"I feel like something horrible is going to happen. I've had this feeling for a while." She told him as she looked at the future-sight materia floating by itself. "It's ok now. You don't have to worry any more." He put his arm around her to comfort her. She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Does that thing still work?" He asked her about the materia. "Yeah, the last seeing from it was of Xantara attacking, after that Sephiroth and Aeris left to help out." She told him.  
  
Zethe took his arm off her shoulder and stepped closer to the materia. He reached out his with left hand and took materia. Instantly he raised his other hand to his head as horrible images flashed through his head.  
  
One flash of a giant shadow destroying, one of a person lying underneath a pool of their own blood, a flash of people being tortured, and the last one of a man with short silver hair smiling holding a gun.  
  
Aradia quickly went over to Zethe as he let go to the materia. It floated back up to where it was before and sat there as if it was never touched.   
  
"Are you ok?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ok." He told her as he lowered his hand from his head.   
  
'Who was that person?' He thought to himself remembering the images that flashed in his head. 'I've never seen them before, but they seem so familiar.' He continued thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Aboard the Highwind, Sephiroth and Aeris were explaining to everyone of what has been going on. After a thirty-minute they were finally done explaining everything to them all.   
  
"Sir, we will be approaching Mount Nibel in roughly forty-five minutes sir." One of the people working aboard the Highwind reported to Cid. "I think it is best if we all get some rest before we go after Hojo." Red suggested to them all.  
  
Aeris stretched her arms and agreed, she was already half asleep in her chair already. Vincent, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Cid were all stationed at the front of the Highwind watching as they drew closer to their destination and unable to sleep. Yuffie was on the roof of the Highwind, feeling a bit sick from the flight they were on and Red, Barret, and Cait Sith were sitting across from Aeris in the Operation room snoozing away.  
  
Aeris took one last look at the two before she was overcome by sleep.  
  
*Aeris's dream.*  
  
Aeris found herself surrounded in a beautiful place that she had seen before, the Promise Land, or what looked very similar to it. She gazed around happily of the wonderful place that surrounded her.   
  
"It is nice to meet you Aeris." She heard a voice say to her. Aeris saw a blond hair woman standing in front of her. "Who are you?" Aeris asked curiously.  
  
The other woman smiled at her. "My name is Lyran. I use to be a guardian. I've come to warn you." The woman told Aeris with a serious voice.   
  
"What is it?" Aeris asked the ex guardian of the Planet. The other woman looked down at her hands that were folded together. "There is something bad that is going to happen if you all continue on your trip." Lyran looked straight at Aeris through her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"What's going to happen if we continue?" Aeris asked, nervous of what the answer could be. "I've just come to warn you to tell to protect yourself. I cannot tell you what is going to happen." Lyran bowed her head.   
  
"Is it something really bad? Is one of us going to be killed? Are we going to fail?" Aeris asked, her voice a bit shaky. Lyran looked up at her again and nodded. "Please be careful." Lyran begged Aeris, not wanting to see the young girl being harmed.   
  
"I will and thank you." Aeris said to Lyran as she began to hear Cid shouting to get up. Aeris opened her eye and saw the others leaving the operation room and walking toward the exit to the Highwind.   
  
Aeris stretched a bit before getting out of her chair. She grabbed her staff and walked out of the operation room to join the others on their pursuit of stopping Hojo with his sick demented games.  
  
~*~  
  
*Right after Aeris woke up*  
  
Lyran stared at where Aeris had disappeared, she sighed in relief of knowing she did her part in trying to help the rest of the world. Even if she wasn't able to do anything physical.  
  
She turned around to head back to her new home in the Promise Land when she came face to face with a man with red hair and green eyes.  
  
Lyran immediately stepped back and continued to get away from the man that had murdered her. "Acerbus? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be sent into oblivion." She said, sounding a bit scared.  
  
He approached her slowly, his eyes looking straight at her as she tried to get away. "It's all your fault, if you had just minded your own business then everything would have gone the way it was supposed to. This whole planet could have been annihilated along time ago." He growled at her as she stopped.  
  
"I have no regrets in what I did, I may have lost my life, but at least thousands others can still live. Also thanks to some human's Meteor can never be summoned to destroy the Planet as how you planned." She shouted at him, not. Afraid any more of what he could do to her.  
  
Acerbus walked right up to her and grabbed her by the neck with his right hand. Lyran's hands went right to his arm trying to pry it off of her neck, but he didn't budge, not even when she put her finger nails into his arm.   
  
"Pathetic, aren't you?" He sneered at her as he brought her closer to him, their faces almost touching. "You can try everything you want, but no matter what you do this Planet is doomed." He told her as he released her and through her to the ground.   
  
She caught her breath and looked back at where Acerbus once stood, but now was gone. "This Planet is not doomed, they will come through, I know they will."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Millenia: Let's see if my calculations are correct, in only two or three more chapters until a main character dies, who will it be?*can already hear the angry mod yelling*  
  
*****************  
  
Nightcrawler03: Danke meine freudnin. I've been working on this a lot lately, that and getting ready for my next fic after this, which I can't wait to start on. Thanks for reviewin  
  
Amethyst Wings: I have other plans with Acerbus, I have not forgotten about him ^^. But those people you listed you didn't want hurt, well your not going to like what happens in a few chapters. Also I am planning for all the guardians to have last names, can you think of one for Acerbus? Thanks for reviewing  
  
Wolf of Light:He is a easy bad guy to want to kill, no body likes him, its hard to find many that do like em. But just like Scarlet and the fat guy, they characters nobody would miss if they were killed. Thanks for reviewin  
  
Water-ice: Believe me u won't like it at all. I think when that chapter comes I am going into hiding, knowing YOUR probably going to be the one leading the attack to kill me. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chibi Sephy: it's going to be interesting on writing that part when Sephy goes against Hojo, I havn't thought about it until now, *starts thinking* Don't worry about Sephy getting hurt, I would be more worried about another character in here. *gulps* maybe I shouldn't of said that, thanks for reviewing. 


	16. Clod

Prexistence: ....... starts crying im so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I promise to do it more now, but I decided to be nice and in the next chapter u get to see how dies finally. Also me and the new thingy here are not getting along so well so a new section is divided by the place now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters I own everything that was not in the game.

**Near Mount Nibel**

The Highwind finally landed on the top of Mount Nibel, the reactor was only up the path. Everyone hurried out of the Highwind and prepared for the walk ahead of them. Cloud and Vincent were in the front of the group, walking as fast as they could. Yuffie, Barret, Cid, and Red all walked behind the two men. Sephiroth walked a bit in front of Aeris, who had Cait Sith right behind her hoping the way up.  
  
Aeris walked up to Sephiroth, wanting to speak with him about her dream. "Sephie, can I speak with you." She asked kindly. He looked over at her and nodded. "What did I say about calling me that?" He asked her, not really liking the new name she had given him. "Oh come on, it's a cute name. It fits you." She said cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her trying to get away from the other conversation. "I had a dream when I was taking a nap. I saw Lyran in it." She told him, he looked a bit surprised. "What happened during it?" He asked her.   
  
"She told me to be careful and that someone could get hurt badly or killed if we are not careful." She told him. He immediately stopped walking. "Did she say who?" He asked her, as Cait Sith caught up with them.  
  
"Hey, keep moving." Cait Sith said as he went in front of them and up the path. The two continued to walk together up the path, they saw that Cloud and Vincent were getting closer to the reactor. "Actually, she didn't say, but from the look in her eyes I think that's what she was trying to say." Aeris said as she turned her attention away from Sephiroth and looked over at the others ahead of them.

**Lifestream**

"What happened to the Ruby weapon?" Zethe asked Aradia as he examined the ruined diamond. "It got a little scratched up. I don't think it even works anymore. The Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire, and the Ultimate were destroyed." She told him as he still examined the Ruby. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't really take good care of it did I." She scratched her head as he looked over at her.  
  
He looked away from the diamond and back at Aradia, now noticing the new diamonds around her next. "I see you made other Weapons." He said looking at the Zircon and at her newest one Amethyst diamonds.   
  
"Yeah I kind of had to." She replied to him. "I think I better help those people. They are going to need it." He said his gaze going back to the ruby diamond. "Did you see something in the future materia?" Aradia asked, her voice filled with worry.  
  
"You don't need to worry about anything. I'll take care of it." He silenced her, placing a finger on her lips. "If you say so." She said trusting judgement.  
  
Zethe returned over to the red diamond floating by itself in the Lifestream. He reached out and took it in his right hand. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a look at this." He asked her politely. She looked at the diamond in his hand and shrugged.   
  
"You can take it, I mean you were the one who found it and gave it to me." She told him, not knowing why he would want something that couldn't work again. Zethe turned away from her and disappeared.  
  
He reappeared by the Highwind and started looking around for the people he had encountered earlier that day. After seeing that no one was there he turned his attention to the Nibel reactor. "So they got a head start." He said to himself as he looked down in his hand again at the red diamond.   
  
His normal yellow eyes flashed to a crimson red, then went back to normal again. 'So it was true after all about this one. I can't wait to test this out now.' He thought to himself as he placed the diamond back in his pocket and started off down the small path.

**Nibel Reactor**

Finally after the long walk, they all finally arrived at the Nibel reactor. "About damn time, my fuckin legs hurt." Barret complained as they stood at the foot of the reactor.   
  
"Come on let's go." Vincent said as he walked for the stairs of the mako sucking building. As soon as he placed his foot on the first step a blast from behind him was shot beside him.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" A female voice was heard. All of Avalanche turned to see a woman in a scarlet dress and a plump man with a long brown beard. "Scarlet, I thought we took care of that bitch with her crappy robot toy." Cid said as he lit up a cigarette.   
  
"This is as far as you go, gahahaha." Heidegger laughed at them as a giant machine appeared behind Scarlet and himself on the side of the mountain. "This is such a waste of time, we wasted you guys before, what makes you think you'd have a chance this time?" Yuffie rolled her eyes as the old people before got all offended.   
  
"Little brat, this time you and your pathetic friend aren't going to win." Scarlet shouted at the young ninja, who yawned at what she said. "Number 2 PC destroy them!" Heidegger ordered to the machine.   
  
The machine at the top glowed red, it was just like the Proud Clod, except its body was all black metal. Cloud looked over at Sephiroth and nodded to him. Once Sephiroth nodded back their sight went to the machine in front of them. They unsheathed their swords and ran the Scarlet and Heidegger's second-prized weapon.   
  
Their swords came crashing down on the hard metal of the arm that blocked its body so it would not be harmed. Within second an electric force field surrounded the machine and sent electricity through Cloud and Sephiroth, who let go of their swords immediately and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Oh, did we forget to mention, we IMPROVED this one better than." Scarlet laughed at them. "Fine, this bitch wants to play like that, then let's play." Barret shouted as he started shooting wildly at the machine as it turned toward him.  
  
It slowly started walking toward Barret, jerking every so often from the gun shots that hit it. "Dammit why the fuck won't you break already." He shouted at the machine as it came closer. Another bullet struck the head of the black metaled robot as it turned its head and looked at Vincent, who was holding his gun ready to fire once more.  
  
Yuffie watched as her two friends battled it out with the second Clod, not being able to do anything without being zapped. She saw Cid throwing his spear at the machine, having it go right through the mechanical enemy's chest. It didn't seem to faze it at all.  
  
She turned her attention over to Scarlet and Heidegger, who were laughing at them. She noticed in Scarlet's hand was a control to the second Proud Clod. 'Maybe it's time to put my thieving skills to the test. Hehe this should be easy.' She chuckled to herself.  
  
While everyone had their attention on fighting the machine in front of them, Yuffie snuck behind Scarlet and Heidegger. She saw the fat man laughing at her friends as they did their best to get rid of the machine, but it didn't seem to be doing any good no matter how many times they were able to shoot or throw at it.  
  
She carefully crept her hand behind Scarlet, ready to snatch the control before the blond bitch knew what had happened to her. Her hand shot forward to grab the control when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist.   
  
"Going somewhere missy?" Heidegger laughed at her as Scarlet smirked evilly at the young girl. "If you want your friend back, you will all surrender to us." Scarlet shouted at the group, who saw Heidegger holding Yuffie.

**Back in the Lifestream**

"Are you sure that was a wise idea?" Rikara asked Aradia as she was looking in the globe of what was happening with Cloud and the others. Aradia turned to her red furry friend. "I hope it was." She whispered before turning back to the globe, watching Cloud and the others fighting off a robot.  
  
"I don't think it was, I never trusted Zethe. I trusted Acerbus more before well he killed Lyran but still. He just doesn't seem trustworthy." Rikara growled under her breath. "Well just have to find out I guess. If everything doesn't turn out well, I can always destroy him like I did with Acerbus." Aradia suggested.   
  
Rikara looked over where the ruined Ruby diamond used to float. "What happened to the Ruby Weapon?" She asked. Scared someone might have stolen it. Aradia rolled her eyes. "Zethe took it back when he left for the surface."   
  
Rikara looked over at the one section of the area in the Lifestream they were in. Five weapons were posted in midair with names above them. "I never thought some of them would betray you, they all seemed so nice at first." Rikara bowed her head.  
  
"Yeah I know." Aradia said as he gazed away from watching the fight and walked over to where the weapons were. Rikara looked over at Aradia and then back at the weapons.   
  
The first weapon posted was a long silver rod posted under the name Xantara Sixtus. The second one was a sword under the name Midas Nikara. The third was white gloves under the name Lyran . The fourth was a fancy black and silver gun under the name Acerbus Leturn. The last was marked with two black X's representing two swords that were in use. It was under the name Zethe Azrael.

**End of Chapter**

Millenia: um yeah Prexist is kinda knocked out now, after finding this one picture of guess who, it shows VINCENTS FACE it shows Tifa, Marlene, Reno and Rude, and it shows the three silver hair dudes in sunlight!!!!!!!!! Also for anyone that wants to know some hints for this chapter, the red diamond, ex-Ruby is actually now a summon materia, so it is a summon monster, but one that the FF7 world has not seen yet, since it is brand new.   
  
Wolf of Light: im not aloud to say Vincent. Then to say dead in the same sentence anymore :( it's part of the deal, unless I want to die. You got one thing right, it's not Aeris, I dunt really have that much of a grudge to take her out again so not her. It will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Nightcrawler03: well I was thinking of a nine one, but now im rethinking it since I started the other fic, Can't Run now I gotta think of a story line for that. Oi this is going to be some fun. Thanks for reviewin   
  
Water-ice: looks at moogle and squeezes the stuffing out of it and yes it is what you are thinking. I can't wait for the big main ending battle, it is going to be so good, plus I just thought of how to make this story even LONGER so im going with the long version. Thanks for reviewin.  
  
Amethyst Wings: ..... starts whistling from the death comment but anyways, thanks so much for the last name for Acerbus, that was a awsome last name , also really clever, bitter death, I like that!!! I tried thinking of stuff that was like that for some of the others Holy Proctor of earth- Xantara, even though she really isn't. I can't really say what Zethe's whole name means, I made up the name Zethe so I pick the meaning at least I hope I made it. And I dunt own the other two. Thanks for reviewin 


	17. Death

Prexistence: ... I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a ton of school stuff to do, but now that it's over with I will be updating A LOT more than before. Also this chapter is the one that reveals who died.  
  
Mount Nibel  
  
"What kind of a coward uses innocent people to shield themself?" Vincent said in a cold voice as he put down his gun, as everyone else had dropped their weapons as well.   
  
"That's right lower it or this pretty thing isn't going to see a another day, hahaha." Heidegger laughed and Scarlet smirked evilly at the group. "Now it is time for pay back for what you imbecile did to our jobs." Scarlet said as she pressed the button that controlled the second Proud Clod.   
  
The machine went off and started walking forward to Red, Aeris, and Barret. Meanwhile Yuffie just watched helplessly as the machine was about to attack her friends. 'They are not going to be beaten by some old freaks if I can help it.' Yuffie thought to herself as she butted Heidegger with the back of her head and stomped on his foot and lastly kicked his knee in sending him to the ground.  
  
"Stupid little bi-" Scarlet was cut off when Red pounced on her and knocked her off her feet, taking the remote out of her hand. She watched as it slid to the edge of the cliff and stop. Red growled at her as he kept his paws on her back, making sure she couldn't escape.   
  
"Damnit Heidegger get the remote quick." Scarlet screamed at him as he finally got up. He quickly walked limply over to the control of the Proud Clod. Right when he was about to pick it up, he heard something bouncing toward him, he turned around as quickly as his large body would allow him.   
  
Cait Sith bounced up to Heidegger and hit him as hard as the toy cat could. His right foot went back, only to find there was no dirt beneath to support it. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he fell back and his chubby hands held onto the part of the mountain.  
  
'That idiot, why did I keep him around.' Scarlet thought to herself as Red took his paws off her back and went to talk with one of his friends, who looked concerned. It was that one girl, the Cetra. Scarlet noted as she got to her feet and ran to the edge of the cliff where the control to the Clod was, which was standing still since no one was controlling it.  
  
Cait Sith tried to catch her, but it missed. She picked up the remote and started laughing. "Now all you worthless brats are going to get what you finally deserve." She laughed at them as she put her right index finger on the button that controls the second Clod.   
  
Just as she was about to push the button, something clamped onto her ankle. She looked down and saw a hand, Heidegger's hand. "Scarlet, help me up, before I fall." He begged. Scarlet tried to yank her foot away, but he held it tightly. "Let me go you old fool." She yelled, just as Heidegger lost grip on the cliff and started to fall, taking Scarlet and the control to the Clod with him. Cloud, Sephiroth and the rest of Avalanche looked over the side of the cliff.  
  
"I think before we go into the reactor we should split up. Sephiroth, Yuffie, and Vincent come with me and Aeris, Cid, Barret, Red, and Cait Sith will go and find where Tifa and Lucrecia are located. There is probably a trap set up in there waiting for us." Cloud commanded. Everyone nodded and started walking up the reactor.  
  
"It took you that long to defeat two normal people and a piece of rusted metal?" A voice from behind said out loud. Almost everyone, except for Cloud, Vincent, Red, and Barret who were already up the steps to the Mako Reactor.   
  
"It's not our fault. They tried to take Yuffie hostage and that machine had an electrical shield on it." Aeris defended the group to Zethe who was leaning against the side of the mountain.   
  
"Yeah save the excuses, there were other ways you all could have beaten it, but you choose the hard way." Zethe rolled his eyes and he paced by Cait Sith and Yuffie.   
  
"I didn't see you helping out." Sephiroth glared at the white-haired man. Zethe turned to his right where Sephiroth was standing and stared at him. "Well for being supposed guardians I thought you could have defeated it with less struggle." He said as he turned back to the mako steps.  
  
"How about stop talking and come help us." Vincent said sharply at them. Sephiroth, Aeris, Cait Sith, and Cid started for the steps. Zethe followed behind.  
  
Cloud opened the door slowly, as soon as he touched it the knob fell off and the floor slowly opened on it's own. "Cheap bastard can't even afford a good door." Cid sneered as he put out his remaining cigarette.   
  
The group entered into the mako reactor, to find it looking different from how it was before. "The old fool did some major shit on this place." Barret commented from the chain to get to the bottom were now stairs and the area where the lifestream was, was now covered enough to walk on. The room looked much bigger.   
  
"Come on, let's split now." Cloud said as he started down the stairs, with the rest behind him. Red turned and saw Zethe standing in the front of the door starring at the left side of the room. "Hey are you coming or not?" He barked over to the yellow-eyed man.   
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Zethe responded as he started to follow them. 'Why do I sense a familiar presence in here?' He thought to himself as he continued looking around the room.  
  
As the group reached the middle of the stairs, they heard a loud noise coming their way. They all stopped and starred at the door. Then a giant claw made its way through the door, with the rest of its body. Everyone starred in horror looking at a giant blue monster with glowing green eyes looking down at each of them.  
  
"What is that thing?" Aeris shrieked as the others couldn't think of what the thing in front of them was. The creature before them started to growl to see a giant monster standing before them. It's head almost reached the top of the ceiling and it had to be about 10 feet long.  
  
"Ah, so I see you have seen my latest creation." A voice echoed throughout the room, sounding exactly like Hojo's. "This specimen was just a normal one, until he was over exposed to mako, now look at him. Isn't he marvelous?" Hojo laughed as the beast started walking forward.  
  
"Everyone in the second group, get by this thing and find the other two, we'll handle it." Cloud shouted as he drew his sword in an attack position, the rest doing the same as well.   
  
"Good luck kid." Cid said as he and his group made a run. The monster turned its attention to the others as they ran, but it soon turned back when Sephiroth stabbed it in the leg. The beast howled in pain and brought its tail around smacking Sephiroth in the stomach and sending him flying back against the wall.   
  
The creature took a step over in the ex-generals direction, but was soon stopped when Vincent shot it in the neck. The creature swung its claw at Vincent, but luckily for him Yuffie hit it with her ninja stars in the hand.   
  
The creature's mako eyes glared at the young girl furiously. It then stopped as it felt a huge amount of pain in its tail. It turned to see Zethe had cut a big chunk of its tail. The creature growled and swung its tail at him. He quickly ducked before the tail hit him. The creature grew mad and kicked its back leg at him, hitting him and sending him unconscious to the wall.   
  
Cloud took his chance seeing the creature had its back turned him and ran at him bringing his sword into the creatures other leg. The monster turned around and swung its right claw at Cloud, who didn't see it coming at him.  
  
As Cloud took the sword out of the monster's foot and prepared for hitting it again, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and blood coming into his mouth. He looked down to see part of the creature's nail right through his chest.   
  
He fell limply to the ground, starting to feel colder by the second. He opened his eyes to see Yuffie screaming and throwing stars at the beast. Vincent firing away at the creatures head.   
  
Everything then in his vision went black.  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
Millenia: Sorry once again for the late late late update, this will never happen again. But well, stay tuned to find out what happens to the others, will another die?   
  
Wolf of Light: It was Cloud, Yuffie and Cid have already have been dead from the last fic so gotta try someone new. Everytime I check on what the three silver hair guys names are it keeps changing on me. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Nightcrawler03: She's dead don't worry, unless I bring her back to life, but I dunt see that happening. Thanks for revieiwin.  
  
White Illusion: I remember you, o yeah before I forget, I checked in that picture, it is about the turks and it is for cellar phones, its going to japan first if it's a hit, like always they will bring it to other countries. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Amethyst Wings: Dear Amethyst, I am glad u liked the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are not a Cloud fan who wants to murder me like the Vincent fans do. (Special note) in this chapter reveals something about a certain someone who, another certain someone (you) created. Thanks for reviewing  
  
red-eyed-dragon girl: aww why thank you , I've been falling behind on reading the stories I review so if I dunt read it in a while, I should hopefully soon. Thanks for reviiewn  
  
Water-ice: yes your worse night mare has come true. Cloud is dead. And who knows maybe someone else shall die also. Thanks for reviewin 


	18. Acerbus

Millenia: sorry but Prexistence is kind of in hiding since the last chapter since people are after her, cause she might have killed everyone's favorite, but no worries I am here mawhahahahaha.  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own final fantasy 7 or FF7 advent children, it would be nice, but it won't happen in this century, but maybe in the next, if I can get that much money. Heres hopin!  
  
**Meanwhile with the others...**  
  
"I see Tifa and Lucrecia. They are in that glass cage in the corner." Aeris said as she pointed the way to the others. Barret, Cid, Red, and Cait Sith ran to catch up to Aeris who was already half way the glass prison.   
  
"How did you guys find us?" Tifa asked weakly, ever since the imprisonment, she had been feeling a bit weaker. "Don't worry Tif. I'll get you outta there." Barret said as he raised his gun arm at the glass prison.  
  
Lucrecia smiled, 'finally we will be out of this hell.' She thought to herself, tears were building up in her eyes, just as she saw, "Look out!" She yelled, making the people outside of the prison turn around to see a man with short silvery hair standing behind them with a sword drawn.  
  
"It would not be wise to be shooting at the glass, one move and I will flip this switch and a poison will go off in this room killing you all." He smirked, revealing the switch in his other hand.  
  
Barret didn't believe a word the unknown man was saying to him. "I bet that piece of shit does nothin, your just full of shit." Barret raised his gun arm in front of him, aiming it at the green-eyed silver man.  
  
"Don't have to believe me, but make the wrong move and you will all lose your lives." Otropolis smiled evilly at them as Barret put his gun arm down. "That was probably for the best, even though it would be fun having this whole building go up in flames. Oh well, everyone put your weapons on the ground and put your hands up on the wall where I can see them."  
  
Aeris and Cid both placed their weapons on the ground and went over to the side wall and placed their hands there. Red and Cait Sith followed them over to the wall, Red laid down facing the wall, while Cait Sith put its plush hands on the wall. Barret walked over slowly in protest, giving the silver haired man an evil glare.  
  
In the other room they could hear a bunch of racket going on.   
  
"Die you stupid freak!" Yuffie shouted as she kept through her stars that hit the giant beast in the chest. The creature turned and faced the young ninja, just to get hit with one of Vincent's bullets. The creature stepped over Cloud's lifeless body as it proceeded in attacking the rest of the group.   
  
It swung it claw right at Yuffie, she ducked before the dangerous claw hit her. She stood back up and turned to face the beast again to find its tail coming right at her. It knocked her out, sending her sliding against the floor and into the corner of the room.  
  
Vincent shot at the giant mako monster again, piercing it in the chest. The creature growled at him as it's other claw came down and trapped him in its claw against the wall.  
  
"Enough playing now." Came a voice from behind the creature. It was Hojo. "You coward, can't even fight your own battles by yourself." Vincent shouted at him as he tried to get out of the creature's grip.  
  
"I would have won no matter what." Hojo replied as the creature knocked Vincent harder into the wall, sending his head back and knocking him out. Hojo smiled as the creature let Vincent's body fall the ground. "Gather them all up and leave them by the door, I want to have some fun with them."   
  
Hojo turned and started to walk back to the main lab part of the building where Tifa and Lucrecia were being held. His attention went to the dead body on the floor. He instantly knew who it was. He shot his head as he walked by, 'the failure got what he finally deserved.' He thought to himself as he walked into the other room.  
  
**The prison area where the rest are held...  
**  
_'Pathetic isn't it?_' A voice whispered   
  
"Who said that?" Zethe called out. He was surrounded by nothing but a white background that seemed to never end. The last thing he remembered was that mistake of a creature coming at him, then he ended up here.  
  
_'Like you don't know, you created me_.' The voice said in a mocking tone.  
  
"I have no idea of what you are talking about. Who the hell are you?" Zethe demanded as his hands clenched into a fist.  
  
_'I see you have forgotten, but you shall remember in due time. Then again you're not that best at remembering things are you?_' The voice started laughing. It was hard to say if this thing that was speaking was a man or a woman, it sounded like neither.  
  
_'Just like protecting people, more are going to die. That boy out there may have prevented Meteor, but he ended up being killed in the end didn't he? You could have killed that creature with no problem, but as I and you know, your getting weaker_.' The voice taunted Zethe as he bowed his head.  
  
_'The Planet will be gone within a few days._'  
  
Zethe's eyes snapped open as he realized he was in some odd looking room, where he saw two women in a glass cage. Aeris and Sephiroth's hands and feet had metal bars around them, keeping them from moving any where.   
  
He saw Red in a cage, trapped like an animal, with electric bars around it. He was sitting up growling at the evil scientist who walked by him. The man continued to walk up to Sephiroth and Aeris and smile at the two of them. At that point Zethe tried to move, however, his arms were tied down by chains to a chair, the same for his legs.  
  
"The Cetra, I never really got to test anything on you, did I my dear?" Hojo said as he ran his hand through Aeris's hair, she turned her head to the other side to not face the wacked out scientist . . . "And as for you, my son, finally I will have you by my side." Hojo smirked evilly as he took his hand away from Aeris's hair and placed one hand underneath Sephiroth's chin. "I would never join you." Sephiroth snarled as he pulled his head back away from Hojo's reach.   
  
Lucrecia watched through the glass prison in the corner, starring straight at Hojo and Sephiroth. 'My son? Finally I am able to see him, why does it have to be in these conditions?' She thought to herself as tears started to run down her face.   
  
"Otropolis, is all the equipment hooked up and ready to go?" Hojo asked the silver haired man that was standing in the far corner of the room. He didn't even notice that Hojo had asked a question at all. "Well?" Hojo asked in a loud voice, knowing that Otropolis wasn't paying attention.  
  
'I guess some of these clones were not as perfect as they should be, but in time I will have more of them. Best of all Sephiroth will be leading them to take over the Planet.' Hojo daydreamed, when Otropolis answered. "No, all of it is in the upstairs room." He snarled at his master.  
  
Hojo grumble some curses at the clone, for ruining his plans as he went up the stairs to the room that once held Jenova's body in it. 'No matter, I will still get to do all the projects I want. And this time there is no Shinra telling me what I can and can't do.'   
  
As soon as Hojo was out of the room Otropolis moved across the room, he stared at Zethe the whole time. "Let us out of here, Hojo does not think for you, you do!" Sephiroth shouted at Otropolis, who just glared back at the ex one-winged angel.  
  
"Pathetic." Otropolis said as he stood right in front of Zethe. His greys colored eyes flashed green, as his hair turned red and much longer, but then disappeared. Zethe's mouth fell open in, half shock and half fear.   
  
"Acerbus?"   
  
**In the Lifestream**  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, nothing but green. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself. A bright light flashed in front of his eyes. He quickly covered his eyes with his arm.  
  
When Cloud took his arm away, he was standing in front of Aradia, who looked at him curiously. "Why are you here? You're not due here for a while." She said to him. Cloud almost went into shock, 'I'm dead? No, I can't be. Tifa needs me. The others I need to help them.' Were his first thoughts?  
  
Aradia sighed, thinking of what to do. "Well I could send you back, since you're not supposed to be dead yet. I've been watching all of your current status, I think you guys could use some help." She said turning to what looked like a bright white materia. She touched it and instantly there was a creature there that looked just like Red, the other figure that stood next to the creature was...  
  
**End of Chapter 18**   
  
Millenia: So Clouds coming back, but who else is going to help. So many questions that will be answered later. Which I promise I am going to work extremely hard to get another chapter up sooner, I feel so bad posting a short chapter like this. :(  
  
Water-ice: backs away nice and slowly he is ok see, he is only in the lifestream, nothing really bad. And Rikara is now going to be in more. So there u got another character... but cloud is ok now runs off before u find out what happens later thanks for reviewin  
  
White Illusion: I got nothing else to do, translating I think its spelled right cause the spell checker didn't go off on me is fun, especially when finding out on important things like ADVENT CHILDREN OR BEFORE CHAOS! Plus I get to see those really cool pictures!!! thanks for those and thanks for revieiwn  
  
Wolf of Light: o yes much more chaos is coming. I dunt know how many chapters are left, but there is a lot, so that probably wasn't the end of gets hit in the head by a foreign object thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: yes well I am not aloud to hurt Vinnie anymore, something about they were going to murder me in a way no person should be murder way, but poor Cloud. sigh I feel bad, now I know how J.R. Rowling should feel. Thanks for reviewin  
  
Amethyst Wings: hides in fear of u he is just a little um dead, its not the end of the world right? sees ur even more madder he will be fine, hehe, he is in a better place. runs for dear life thanks for reviewin 


	19. Imprisoned

Prexistence : yes another chapter up, finally --   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I will never own anything, unless Square Enix is desperate to get rid of the characters for some odd reason, but since that is not happening anytime soon I still own nothing.  
  
**In the Lifestream**  
  
"Ok you guys know what to do?" Cloud asked Rikara and the other standing beside her. "Yeah, yeah, Rikara distracts, you go help out, and I go rescue my babe." The other said to the part feline and Cloud, who both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Shall I send you all up now?" Aradia asked, as she watched the small group make plans to rescue the others and defeat Hojo once and for all. Cloud nodded to Aradia, who instantly sent a green beam toward them, that sent them back to the Planet's surface.   
  
"Good luck." Aradia whispered.  
  
**In the reactor**  
  
"Now let's see what should we do first? Hm? Maybe see what the insides of a Cetra looks like?" Hojo smirked evilly as he came up and looked at Aeris. "No, no, there is something else. I could use for you." He turned away from Aeris and gazed upon the rest of his captured prey.   
  
"What else should we do here?" Hojo walked past Red's cage and looked down at him before moving onto the next prisoner. He stopped in front of Tifa and Lucrecia's cell and smirked at them.  
  
"I could use that child for so many things, who knows, even maybe create a new breed of human, infused with mako and other creatures cells, we can see what will happen to it, if it lives or dies." He said to himself, which made Tifa huddle more to the wall than before.   
  
Hojo's cruel smile only went wider as he thought of more ways of making the young woman miserable. "This time that stupid child will not be in my way. My plans will succeed this time around." He said before moving on looking at the rest of the group.  
  
'Not in the way? What does he mean by that?' Tifa eyes went wide as she looked over at Aeris, who looked just as confused.  
  
"Psst, Sephiroth, what is he talking about?" Aeris whispered over to Sephiroth who had his head bowed down, not wanting to look up to see the true monster walking around. He raised his head and whispered back to Aeris. "I am sorry. I don't know. Before I was knocked out, I saw everyone there, what did he do with Cloud?" Sephiroth realized that the blonde swordsman was not in the room with the others.  
  
"Did Hojo place Cloud in another room?" Aeris whisper back to him. Sephiroth just shrugged. "How should I know?" Was all he could say?   
  
"He is not in another room." They heard Vincent say softly to them from the side next to Sephiroth. "I saw it with my own eyes, after the monster had knocked you out, Cloud stabbed it with his sword and the monster recoiled and struck Cloud right through the chest with its claw. Cloud was unable to get out of the way in time so . . . " Vincent didn't finish the sentence, he could hear Aeris gasp from what she had just heard.  
  
"I am sorry." Vincent said softly. Sephiroth stared at his feet in shock. 'Damnit, if that stupid creature had not knocked me out, I could have helped him and done something.' He cursed at himself.  
  
As Hojo walked around the small group, Otropolis eyed Zethe suspiciously, watching his every move. 'As soon as he is out of the way I can kill off these stupid mortals and the stupid scientist and then I will have no problem destroying this wretched planet.' He smirked to himself.  
  
From behind him he heard a deep growl. Hojo turned to him, also hearing the growl. "Find out what that was and kill it. I don't want any interruptions." Hojo snarled at Otropolis.  
  
All of the sudden a red creature jumped out and started charging straight at Hojo. "What? I thought you locked the specimen up!" Hojo shouted as he dodged the creatures wrath. Otropolis immediately ran to help get rid of the beast.  
  
Aeris watched as what looked like Red attack Hojo, but was pulled off by Otropolis. "Shh." She heard a familiar voice whisper to Sephiroth.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked as the person freed him from the bars that held him to the wall.   
  
The stranger then moved to help Aeris. "Hey beautiful" He said to her with a smile. A smile brightened her face as soon as she saw him. "Zack!" She said, happy to see him. He pulled out the pin and started to undo the locks.  
  
Sephiroth ran to break Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Red, and Cait Sith from their cells in the glass prison. He found the Masamune lying on a table near the prisons. He quickly grabbed it and slammed it across the glass, causing it to crack a bit. He repeated the action again and again.  
  
Otropolis looked away from the red beast that was distracting them from what they were previously doing. He saw Sephiroth had been freed, he unsheathed his sword and started walking toward Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth banged the glass with his Masamune one last time before the glass finally broke. He looked over and saw that Zack had freed Vincent and Aeris already. 'Now to get Tifa and the other one out of here.' He thought to himself. He turned and looked over at where the two young women were located and saw that Cloud was back and was trying to free them. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw the young man again. All the guilt of him dying had disappeared and he was ready to take on the enemies that were there.  
  
Yuffie was the first one out, the rest of the group followed behind. She saw the white-haired man that had come into the building with them was still tied to a chair. She grabbed a little knife she had carried with her in her pouch and ran over to him. "You ok there?" She asked as she started undoing the handles on Zethe's arms. "Now I am, thank you" He said as she had released him from the chair.   
  
Yuffie put her arm out in front of her to help him up. He took her offer and let her help him up. "Thanks." He said, then going to get his weapons. Yuffie stood there smiling. "No thank you." She said as she opened her hand revealing a white looking materia.   
  
Otropolis swung his sword at Sephiroth, who ducked out of the way of the sharp edge. Sephiroth brought his Masamune forth and charged at the other silver haired man.  
  
"No, this was not supposed to happen!" Hojo started screaming, seeing all of his prisoners had escaped. He reached into his lab coat and found a switch. "This will get rid of you all once and for all." He started cackling as he pushed the button.   
  
Throughout the room everyone heard giant footsteps coming into the room. At the main door where they had entered the room came the mako monster that they had fought once before. Hojo smirked evilly at seeing his creature back, but knowing it would try to kill him too, he fled to the room.  
  
Cloud swung the Ultima down on the glass prison for the third time, it finally broke at the corner of it, making sure the glass would not cut either one of the girls trapped. Lucrecia got up from the prison and stepped over the glass lightly. Tifa followed behind her, Cloud placed his hand out for her to hold as she stepped over the glass. Once she was out, he embraced her in a hug.   
  
"I am so sorry Tif." He whispered in her ear. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "Its ok Cloud, it's not your fault and never was." She told him as she looked up at him. "Now go kick that things butt." She smiled at him.  
  
"Give it up." Otropolis snarled at Sephiroth, who was knocked down by Otropolis. "You're not going to win." He brought his sword down at Sephiroth, but it was blocked by another sword. Otropolis glared at the sword that blocked his and looked up into the yellow eyes of its owner.  
  
"Sephiroth go help the others with the mako creature. I'll handle him." Zethe told Sephiroth who immediately grabbed his sword and went to help Cloud and the rest of the group against the beast that had defeated them before.  
  
Zethe turned toward Otropolis. "Why do you bother wearing that disguise?" Zethe asked as he held his sword in front of him ready to strike at any moment. "Kept the stupid old man fooled, thinking that he had actually created life of something, how pitiful, just like the rest of man." Otropolis snarled in a different voice.   
  
"Fine. You will die in that body then." Zethe said as he swung his sword fast at Otropolis, but Otropolis dodge the attack with his sword and brought his back and swung it at Zethe. He ducked before the blow hit him and brought his sword up slashing it at Otropolis.   
  
Otropolis backed away, only to have a part of his shirt cut a tiny bit in the chest area. "I have better things to do than to play around." Otropolis snarled, as his features changed as he ran at Zethe.  
  
Zethe blocked the other sword. Now he was no longer fighting Otropolis, but now the true form, Acerbus. He gave Zethe a quick smirk as he kicked Zethe in the knees.   
  
Zethe fell to the ground, not expecting Acerbus to kick him that hard. He heard something drop from out of his coat. It was a red ball. "What the? I never had summon materia with me before." He mused to himself.  
  
'_That's because I wasn't always a summon materia, only became one just awhile ago._' A voice entered his head. He recognized it, it was the same one that had been there before. _'I will be in control in due time_.' It whispered.  
  
Zethe snapped back into reality as he heard footsteps above him. He looked up and the last thing he saw was the edge of a sword.  
  
**With the mako monster . . .**   
  
"Damnit, die you son of a bitch!" Barret shouted as he used almost half of his bullets on the mako creature. Everyone was doing their best to try to bring it down. The creature had seemed to be getting tired. With having Cloud used Omnislash on it, Sephiroth slicing the creature that was unable to touch him this time, Yuffie throwing stars at it, Vincent firing away at the creature with the Death Penalty, Cid stabbing it with his spear, Zack attacking the creature with the Buster sword that was retrieved from the ground where Cloud had left it, thanks to Aradia. Anytime anyone had gotten tired Aeris quickly healed them, and Red and the other red creature that looked like him attacked together.  
  
The creature had been bleeding badly now, it started to walk forward and slump. It no longer attacked when it was hit by something. The mako creature gave one last growl before it fell to the ground dead.  
  
**End of Chapter 19**  
  
Millenia's Note: Wow, now this story is as long as Advent Children, except this is much much longer than that story. Now all the action stuff if going to happen, I've been waiting for this section of the story to come for sooooooo long!!! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN!!! another thing, about the red summon materia, well it will be explained at the beginning of the next chapter.  
  
Wolf of Light: So is it who you thought it was going to be? I had been trying to find the best way to put Zack in the story, he deserves it! Yep, Cloudie is back. now u can't hurt me now. I love cloud, but well it was his turn to die, can;t kill Vincent, ppl would be ticked, can't kill red ppl would be more ticked. Thanks for reviewin   
  
Amethyst Wings: Yes he is back, I just wanted to shock ppl that he had been killed, everyone on the planet had died, except him, Vincent, and Red, and Vinnie has payed his time so he is safe... for now starts thinking she may should not have said that Finally Acerbus makes it into the story, and unlike the other guardians, he is going to have a lot longer of a battle than the others. Thanks for reviewin! 


	20. Cactuar

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, new summon in here, but kinda borrowed it from another FF gamecoughXcough  
  
Millenia's Note: Ok this is Important, otherwise it might be a little confusing or more confusing, either one. The Ruby Weapon to summon it was a ruby diamond, in the last story when Sephie destroyed it made it all scratched up. Yes I know that Avalanche had destroyed it in FF7 but they didn't kill it as rapidly as Sephie did. Originally Zethe had created it and gave it to Aradia to use. The scratched up diamond turned into a summon materia, now if it was like the Emerald it would have turned into a magic materia. The new summon monster, of course is not from FF7 since it was just created, so I kinda took another summon from another FF game and used it in here, it all belongs to Square Enix so I dunt need two disclaimers --.  
  
**In the Mako Reactor**  
  
"We did it!" Aeris cheered as she hugged Zack, who had an arm around her shoulder. Zack smiled down at her, he bent down to give her a kiss when he heard a sound across the room and heard another one laughing.  
  
Aeris and Zack watched as they saw Sephiroth and Cloud running at a red-haired man that was standing there with blood on his sword and Zethe lying face down. Acerbus eyed the two men coming at him and just shook his head.  
  
As they came closer to him, he put his sword back it's sheath, which disappeared from his belt. Cloud lunged at Acerbus, his sword in front of him. He sliced right through Acerbus, but he had missed. Acerbus's figure had disappeared into floating dust.  
  
"Pathetic." A voice whispered throughout the room, everyone turned around the room, expecting Acerbus to pop out of no where. "I have better things to do then to play with children." Acerbus's echoed through the room.  
  
"What a coward, I could take him on right here, right now." Yuffie had her arms in front of her chest, ready for a fight.  
  
Vincent turned and looked at the entrance of the mako reactor. "Hojo has fled." He said, his claw hand forming into a tight fist. Lucrecia came up behind him and placed an arm on his shoulder. He looked down at her, she then walked in front of him and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered to him. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on her back.  
  
"Whoa, that red hair guy really gave this one a thrashing." Zack said, looking at Zethe as Aeris and the other creature that looked like Red came over to help. "Doesn't surprise me." She said as she sat down next to Aeris. "I don't know if I can heal all of this, do you have a X-Potion Rikara?" She asked the beast, remembering that she had met her in the Lifestream. "Sorry I don't"  
  
"Come on, just carry em on the Highwind and let's get going now damnit." Cid shouted at them, getting bored of standing around in the reactor.  
  
Aeris sighed at the pilots rudeness, but as usual she waved it off. "Ok now, Barret, you and Sephie carry him out." She said sweetly.  
  
The two carried Zethe out of the reactor. Cloud and Tifa walked next to each other, Cloud never taking his eyes off Tifa. Zack and Aeris walked out, Zack's arm around Aeris's shoulder. The rest followed behind and soon entered the Highwind.  
  
**On the Highwind**  
  
Barret and Sephiroth dropped Zethe off in the hospital room on the Highwind. Aeris was inspecting the slash mark he had across the top of his face. The mark ran across his left eye and it apparently broke through the bone of his nose and went right through his other eye.  
  
"I don't think I am going to be able to heal this." She whispered to her self as she took out a Full Cure materia and held it to wounded area. The materia just sat there and didn't attempt to try to heal him. Aeris just sighed and grabbed a piece of cloth that was lying on the table and put it over his eyes. She then looked at the clock in the room and noticed she was late for the meeting they were suppose to have in the operation room, she had told everyone she would meet them twenty minutes ago. She walked out of the room and went down the hall.  
  
Zethe started to stir a bit, his arm went to his eyes and felt a cloth covering them. He removed it and felt a stinging pain when he touched where his right eyes should have been. 'That bastard is going to pay for this.' He thought silently to himself. 'Where the heck am I?' He carefully sat up and tried to stand up, holding onto the side table next to the bed where he was left at.  
  
'_Move to your right. There is a door there pass the bed_.' A voice echoed in his head, he didn't question the voice he just did as it had told him. He placed one hand on the bed to guide him to the door that was at the end of the small room. He placed his hand on the wall and followed it until his hand made contact with the door.  
  
He turned the knob and exited out of the hospital room. '_Good, now to the left of you is a table is a backpack left behind from the young ninja. There is only one materia left in it, go in the backpack and take it._' The voice instructed Zethe, who now seemed like a lifeless puppet taking orders from its master.  
  
Zethe grabbed the materia that was in the backpack and brought it out. It was a red summon materia. '_So this is Leviathon?_' The voice mused to itself. '_Crush it._' Zethe squeezed his hand shut. The materia started shaking a bit and started to crack on the one side of it. After two minutes to attempting to break the summon materia, it shattered into tiny pieces and fell on the floor.  
  
'_Excellent, now only to destroy the rest._' The voice started to laugh. At that instant little sparks started to surround Zethe and he disappeared.  
  
**In the Operation Room  
**  
Cloud waited for Aeris to return to the room. During that time of waiting he had kept his eyes on Tifa and no where else. As soon as Aeris came in and sat down next to Zack  
  
"Okay as you all know we have a serious problem. Hojo had gotten away and who knows what he might be doing now. We can't let that nut job walk around free. And then there is that other guy that had disappeared. I think it would be best if we go after Hojo first then deal with that other person after." Cloud stated as he stood in front of the table, with everyone's eyes on him.  
  
"Why don't we go after both of those son of a bitches at the same time?" Cid shouted in, he had only gotten off the PHS with the people at the hospital and said that Shera's condition was only now starting to improve.  
  
"That is not a very good idea, we need everyone to help out and it will also get the job done faster." Sephiroth said with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"So then it is settled we go after the wack job now, then crazy weirdo later." Yuffie said as she got out of her seat and started heading for the exit to retrieve her backpack.  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea if we dropped you off somewhere while we go fight." Cloud said to Tifa, who looked back at him in protest. "I am not going to get hurt, and I will not let our child get hurt either." She told him. Cloud was about ready to tell her it wasn't a good idea when everyone in the room heard a shriek from outside the operation room.  
  
**On Cactuar Island** (actually is a place in FF7)  
  
Not many had visited the small island, most of the people of the Planet had heard about it but never had a desire to see the small island. Especially now, that black clouds hovered over the island. The island had some green areas, but the rest covered in sand. In the far south of the puny island was a cave, where two life forms laid at rest. Both battered and bloody.  
  
Acerbus emerged from the entrance of the cave, he looked down at the two lying on the ground and rolled his eyes. "I swear, you. Two are as pathetic and worthless as those people." He said angerly.  
  
He pointed his hand in between the two and shot a Flare at the back wall, instantly they both shot up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" A female one shouted at him, rubbing her head, which had cuts and bruises on it. The other next to her had awoken also, he said nothing but give Acerbus a nasty look for waking him up. He had a slash mark across his chest and burned marks on his skin and clothes.  
  
"You've both had long enough time to heal. Now about those people, I want to know more about them. I was unable to learn much about them from that stupid scientist. I want to know everything, what kind of materia they use and have, how do they fight, and if you had payed attention to the instructions I had given to you, what are their weaknesses." Acerbus asked the other two, the guy had gotten up from his resting place on the ground and ran his hand through his short brown hair.  
  
"We know something about them, that could be useful." He spoke.  
  
End of Chapter 20  
  
Amethyst Wings: Not too much to be shocked about in here, well maybe in some areas, but well there are a lot more shocking things to come. And still not really close to the end of the story yet. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Water-ice: Well he deserves his time in it!!! in FF7 they didn't show much of the poor guy. Yes I know u perfer Aeris/Zack, but it could be worse, it could be a Aeris/Hojo fic, j/k thanks for reviewin  
  
WhiteIllusions: Yuffie is in now!!!! so happy I thought for a moment they were going to leave the ninja out, and sorry about askin what the site was, I have very bad memory, thanks for reviewin  
  
Nightcrawler03: Yep Cloudie is back! and back for good, unless.... sees angry fan girls J/K thanks for reviewin 


	21. Destroyed

Prexistence: a million apologies for this extreme late update. I kinda got writers' block, then I thought of an alternate way of writing this chapter, but it didn't work out well. Then I started school twitch which got in the way of a lot of writing. But I won't give up on this fic ever, I dunt care if it takes me until im 100 years old, im finishing this fic!!!!!

**In the cave**

"What did you find out Xantara?" Acerbus asked the young black-haired woman who gave a wicked smirk. "So many things, I was able to get into the files before on one of the main computers and discovered something very interesting." A chuckle came from her lips.

Acerbus looked annoyed, and Midas did not look impressed. "Well do you remember your dear mother Acerbus?" Xantara asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately yes." He growled. "Well she had a daughter. Who had three children, all of them were girls. Two had children also." She stated, but then was interrupted.

"Just get to the point already. I don't care how many kids there were." Acerbus snarled. Xantara just shook her head and laughed a bit. "You really need to grow some patience. Anyways the one of the three children had a little girl. Her name was Aeris. The other one had a boy named Cloud. Those two are related and don't even know about it. But what is more interesting I found out was that the entire group they have there, they all have a connection to each other." She said proudly of what she had found.

"So what, they are related. They don't know that and I doubt they will ever find out." Midas grumbled. Xantara shook her head. "If you would just listen instead of interrupting me, you would understand!" She shouted at him. "It means that they are related to you also." She told Acerbus. "Yeah, I knew that already. Still don't know anything that we can use to our advantage." He growled and was about ready to walk out of the cave.

Xantara rolled her eyes at him. 'Why do I even bother trying to help him?' She thought to herself. "Well then you do know you are going against your great great great great" She started, but Midas put a hand over her mouth. "Just get to the point." He told her. "Your great great grandson then right?" Xantara asked him as she flipped a piece of hair away from her face.

Acerbus turned around and looked at both Midas and Xantara. "Don't remind me. I don't consider him related to myself." He told her. "Now Midas do you have anything else to add?" Acerbus looked at the young brown haired man.

"Well the ninja is a complete idiot that is all I have to say about her. I don't really remember her talking about her friends' weaknesses, only 'these are my friends and all this other crap.'. He imitated Yuffie. Acerbus stared at Midas like he was stupid. "That is it? Can't even do a job. You could have at least found out something better." He said angerly.

"Yeah well I didn't see you out finding information. I'm sure that stupid scientist had some information you could found out about." Midas shouted at him. Acerbus pulled out half of his sword and Midas did the same.

"Boys knock it off!" Xantara shouted at them both. "We have more important things to do than to waste time fighting." Acerbus glared at Midas, who did the same. They both finally put their swords back into their sheaths. "Let's go."

All three of them were walking toward the exit when Xantara stopped. "Hey Acerbus, I've been wondering. How did you survive being struck down by your mom?" She questioned him. He gave a smirk. "That was easy. She never killed me in the first place. I used the manipulate materia and the transform materia on my brother, Yazoo. The fool never knew the difference. I made him killed Lyran and then he was disposed of. After that I just went into hiding for the time. Until I was able to contact you two."

"Are we done, there is a planet out there that needs to be ruled by us so come on." Midas said as he walked out of the cave, along with Acerbus, not waiting for Xantara.

'Stupid brothers.' She thought to herself as she ran to catch up.

**Highwind**

Everyone ran out of the Operation room to see Yuffie on her knees in the hall, with broken pieces of red in front of her. "What is that?" Vincent asked as he bent down next to Yuffie and took a broken red piece in his hand. It looked almost like glass, but then he noticed that the red stuff on it started to drip to the floor.

"It can't be." Sephiroth mused to himself. "Well spill it, what the hell is that stuff?" Barret folded his arms over his large chest, looking over at Sephiroth. "It's...my...materia." Yuffie said tearfully as she picked up the pieces to the broken materia. "It was Leviathan." She dropped the pieces and placed her face in her hands.

Everyone stared in shock at the pieces on the floor. "But I thought they couldn't be destroyed." Tifa said aloud. "Why would anyone want to destroy materia, it's more useful when it's able to work still." Zack also said.

"Who do you think could have done a thing like this?" Lucrecia asked as she leaned closer to Vincent, who was now standing up. "It can't be Hojo. We would have seen him or any of his flunkies around here. Maybe that red haired guy we saw back at the reactor, he was able to disappear quickly." Cloud thought out loud.

"Hey, that guy in the hospital area is missing." Cid shouted as he ran from that area back to the group. "It must have been him." Said Rikara, who was sitting by Red. "He would do that?" Red asked her. "I'm not quite sure, but I got a good feeling it was him. There was always something weird I sensed about him" She growled

Yuffie got up and wiped her face. "That bastard is going to pay for destroying Leviathan!" She shouted as she walked back into the Operation room. "I almost forgot that Yuffie was given Leviathan by her father after defeating him. No wonder she is so upset." Tifa said quietly. "Great now we got another fuckin stop to make." Cid shouted as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes, only to find that they were all gone. He walked back to the Operation room swearing up a storm.

The rest of the group followed them in. They heard a beeping noise on the table near the front of the room. Yuffie was already over there and pushed the flashing red button.

"Hey, are you guys ok? What took so long to answer?" Reeve's voice came from the PHS speaker. "A lot of shit." Barret said as he sat down at the table with the rest of the group.

"My people were able to find the location of where Hojo is hiding at. We got photos of him leaving the mako reactor and heading toward North Corel. We suspect that is where he is going." Reeve told the group.

"Thanks Reeve." Cloud thanked his friend before turning off the PHS. Barret looked extremely pissed after finding out the deranged scientist was near his homeland.

"Alright guys, let's go kick Hojo's ass."

**Close to Gold Saucer Area**

He fell to the ground, his hands catching his fall before he hit the dirt beneath him. Blood dripped from where his yellow eyes once had been to his hands supporting him. He finally sat down on the ground and wiped his hand over where his scratched eyes were at.

"_I know it is scary at first, but you will get use to it. I can guide to where you need to go, that is if you help me first._" A voice whispered in the back of his head. "Who are you?" Zethe asked the voice.

"_You will know later. For right now all I want to know is, do you accept my offer?_" The voice asked. Zethe did not reply to the voice. 'Damnit, I wouldn't have to help whoever this is if I could just see.' He thought, feeling so helpless. 'Well, I guess I could help this thing. It's better than just sitting here and not knowing where I am going.' He also thought.

"_So how about it then?_" The voice asked once again, starting to get impatient. "Alright, what is it you want done?" He asked the voice curiously. A small laugh came from the voice. "_What I desire is plan and simple. All I wish to do is rid this miserable planet of all the summons_." The voice replied, pleased that it was finally able to get what it wanted.

"You can't destroy the summons. They protect the planet. What kind of crap are you trying to pull?" Zethe shot back furiously. The voice just laughed at him. "_To bad it is going to be you that will destroy them_." Zethe was about ready to protest when a surge of pain went through his entire body suffocating him. "About time, now I can get down to business." Zethe said in a demonic voice.

Behind him a wolf growled and moved slowly closer to him, trying its best not to be noticed. It then started in a run at him. When it came closer, it lunged into the air to take him down. Zethe turned around in a blink of an eye and raised his left hand at the wolf. A flash of white light shot out at the wolf. The animal cried out in pain as it was being destroyed. Bits of light floated over the wolf's body, then they floated back over to Zethe's hand. "Now to finally get rid of the other summons. I think I'll start with Ramuh."

End of Chapter 21

Millenia: don't worry ill make sure Prexist updates within the month and it will be MUCH LONGER THAN THIS!! Also I have a family tree, it helps a lot cause this is kinda of confusing trying to explain it, ill post it in the next chapter.

Amethyst Wings: and he will get more eviler as it goes on. And zackie will be helping a lot more , (watches as the plushie gets hugged to death) and as for Zethe, well its kinda hard to find out who he really is, but I left a clue somewhere in this story, dunt remember where but I know I put it. Thanks for reviewin

Water-ice: Don't worry this could never be a Hojo/Aeris fic, that is just plan sick to even think anyone would want to be with em ick. Dunt worry the next chapter will hopefully be up this yr im aiming for.

Nightcrawler03: thanks for reviewin, and when are u going to update! Actually should say that since look at how long it took me to. Thanks for reviewin

Annoymous: (wipes a tear) thanks for the encouragement, I hope you will continue to enjoy the rest of this story (hugs) thanks for reviewin


	22. Anima

**Prexistence:** sorry once again a long wait for an update (starts crying) and it's so short:( I DO HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS!! While I was writing this chapter, well the ending of this story came into my mind so, I kinda wrote half of the ending and I placed it in a place where I know it will not get lost! So this story will be finished!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its characters I own what I own

**Airship right outside of North Corel**

"Sir we have everything ready, do you still want to go along with your plans?" A man dressed in a uniform asked Hojo, who was staring out the window of the airship. He turned to the man and gave him a nasty look."

"Oh course, you idiot. I did not simply want that missile for nothing." Hojo yelled at the man. The man coward in fear of the scientist in front of him. Even though the man was younger than Hojo, he had heard horrible stories of what he had done to people in the past. "I am sorry sir." The man said quickly and started to walk off.

"One more thing, were my men able to get our little guest aboard?" Hojo asked the man. "Y-yes sir. She was brought aboard just an hour ago." The man stuttered. Hojo gave an evil smirk. "Excellent, everything is going just as I planned they would." He laughed out loud.

In the front of the airship, the man who had just spoken to Hojo whispered something to another man standing pilot. The man nodded. "Are the missiles lined at the correct place?" The man asked another who was in charge of getting the missiles lined up. "Yes they are sir, they are also pointed at the airship that Hojo had wanted to be shot down sir." The man answered his boss.

"Now fire." He told the man. The man did as he was instructed and pressed the button that released the missiles straight at the Highwind.

Highwind

"How much longer until we are at North Corel?" Sephiroth asked Cid. Cid just shrugged. "I don't know, my lazy pilot has been skipping his lessons, so it will probably take us a year to get there!" Cid shouted the last part out, hoping the pilot would get the hint.

"I swear that son of a bitch did anything to my town I will ripe out his stomach and make him eat it." Barret said, his nails digging into the table in front of him. Aeris walked behind Barret and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright, we will stop him before he does anything to North Corel." Aeris tried to reassure Barret, though she doubted it helped much. He didn't say anything else. He just stared at the table for the rest of the time being.

Tifa watched Cloud and Zack talk from her chair, she wasn't sure what it was about, but probably about when they had been in SOLDIER. She then felt a bit of moving in her stomach, she immediately placed her hand over where the baby was at.

Cloud noticed this right away and ended his conversation with Zack and quickly walked over to Tifa. He bent down in front of her. "Is something wrong?" He asked her, with a curious look on his face. She smiled at him and took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"The baby is kicking." She told him, still smiling. Cloud felt the little kicks and couldn't help but smile also.

"Is everything alright?" Lucrecia asked them from behind. "Everything is alright. The baby is just kicking." Tifa told her. Yuffie looked over at them and charged toward them. "Let me feel, let me feel!" She said like a little kid that couldn't wait for its turn.

Cloud moved aside and let Yuffie feel. "Wow, does it hurt?" She asked Tifa. "No, it doesn't." She replied to the younger girl.

The phone started to blinking red. Vincent went over and pushed the button to hear who it was. "Hello?" He said in the speaker phone. "Hey guys, I have decided to send the Turks over there to help you all." Reeve said on the other line.

"We don't need their help." Yuffie said as she walked up next to Vincent. "I just found out some really bad news from Elena not to long ago. It seems that..." The line was then cut off as sirens all over the Highwind started going off.

"What the hell is that?" Barret shouted as he jumped out of his chair. The whole airship started to shake. "Damnit, I knew that kid couldn't fly." Cid said as he ran toward the front of the Highwind, followed quickly by Red, Rikara, Aeris, Zack, and Barret.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Cid said as he slapped the pilot in the back of the head. "Sir it is not my fault, we have detected missiles being shot at us. I am afraid I can only avoid them for so long." The pilot said sounding deeply terrified.

"Shit." Cid cursed under his breath. He turned to Red. "Tell everyone to brace themselves." As soon as Cid said that Red was out the door running to the Control Room. "Everyone grab onto something.

Red entered the room. "The Highwind is being shot at, try to get somewhere safe." He said almost out of breath. Cloud immediately helped Tifa out of her chair, but was then stumped. "Where can we go where we know she won't be injured?" He asked everyone in the room, knowing they all knew she had to get to safety first.

"There are straps on the wall. We could try to brace her and ourselves in those." Sephiroth suggested. "Everyone help me." Cloud yelled at them. Yuffie quickly moved everything out of the way so Tifa could get through. Vincent unbuckled the straps so they would be ready for her. Everyone else did what they could to get done.

Cloud gently lowered Tifa to the seat and quickly buckled her to the side. When that was done, everyone else started doing the same.

The people in the front got into a seat as fast as they could and buckled in, just as the missile hit the end of the Highwind. The airship caught on fire in the back and started going down. "Damn, the fire is not going out." The pilot yelled over the sirens.

"Who cares kid, just get yourself buckled in and shut up." Cid yelled over to him.

The Highwind started falling closer and closer to the ground. Within a minute it hit the ground.

**Midgar**

"Cloud?" Reeve spoke aloud. The phone on the other end went dead. He looked over at Rude, who was staring at him. He turned his phone off and took a deep breath. "Rude find the location of where they are all at. I have a bad feeling about what has just happened." He said just staring at the ground.

"Are you sure of what Elena said was correct?" Reeve asked Reno, who was standing in the corner of the room. "I am afraid so sir. She said when she went to the house everything was destroyed. They found the Cetra girl's mother in the backyard beaten up very bad." Reno told his boss.

Reeve placed his hands over his face. "I can't believe that son of a bitch did that. What kind of sick freak takes a little girl as a hostage?"He said, his hands shaking. "Reno, go find Avalanche and see if they are alright." He ordered to Reno, who nodded.

"And Reno." Reeve said, taking his hands away from his face. Reno turned to look at Reeve. "Tell Barret, we are going to do the best we can to get Marlene back."

**Near Mythril Mines**

Zethe walked up the steep rocky hill near Mythril Mines. At the top was a giant rock with pictures of clouds, lightening, and of an old man holding a rod. Once Zethe reached the top of the hill the wind started to pick up, as if trying to knock him away from the area.

"That won't work you old fool, show yourself." Zethe said in a demonic voice. As soon as he said that lightening struck the rock and the pictures started to glow red. The area around the rock started to swirl with red

Finally an old looking man, wearing all white, with a long beard, holding a staff was shown. "How dare you disturb me?" The man spoke. "Well you know what they say, what comes around goes around to bite you right in the ass. Now it's your turn Ramuh." The demonic voice from Zethe said.

Ramuh eyes went wide. "You fowl beast. You were banished to never be seen again. Well it looks like I will have to send you back to the hells you came from Anima!" Ramuh shouted and pointed his staff at where Zethe was standing. Lightening shot out from the staff and hit Zethe. A mixture of dust and smoke flew everywhere.

"You should have stayed where you were." Ramuh said, knowing he had won. When the smoke cleared Zethe was still standing there. "You must be getting weak old man." Zethe laughed and pointed his hand at Ramuh and shouted "Oblivion."

Suddenly lights from all around attacked Ramuh, beating at his body. The attack however did not destroy him. Ramuh then fell to the ground when the lights were done playing with him. Zethe walked over to Ramuh and kicked him. "I've waited so many years to see you fall like that. Soon I will see all of the summons fall just like that. You should have never banished me." An evil smirk came across Zethe's face.

Ramuh looked up. "Look at what your doing now, taking over another beings life. That is only a minor part of why we banished you. If we hadn't then this planet would have been destroyed." Ramuh shouted. "The planet, the planet, the planet, everyone cares so much for it and yet they are killing it every second of their pitiful lives. Who cares if the planet dies, its gotta die sooner or later." Zethe then gave an evil smirk and bent down to Ramuh.

"And unfortunately for you your time is sooner." Zethe held out his hand ready to give a more powerful Oblivion attack. "Even if you destroy me Anima, you cannot destroy the others." Was the last thing Ramuh was able to say before he was eliminated.

A light from Ramuh's body left him and went over to Zethe's. It entered his eyes and he was able to see again, except his eyes had turned different. Where the whites were once, were replaced with red, and where the yellows of his eyes were once at they had been replaced by black. "Much better. Who should it be next? Hmm, I'll see what those three pathetic beings have."

**End of Chapter**

**Explanation of the Whole Family thing**!: Ok im going try and explain the whole family thingy in here!!! Aradia had 3 children, one of them (Lyran) was with a character that will come later, and the other two (Acerbus and Yazoo) with Zethe (yet Acerbus has no idea of this) Later Lyran had children with a character who will show up later and then down the line you get Aeris's mom, Clouds mom, and Barret's wife. And then down Acerbus's line he had children which later resolute in Vincent (who is nothing like em at all!!) And I know it was Hojo, but for the stories sake, im putting Vincent as Sephiroth's dad, but won't be mentioned, it is so everyone is linked, and of course Lucrecia is the mom. Acerbus's other decedent was Yuffie's dad (yes I know im destroying all the Yuffie/Vincents) His other kid, Yazoo, his dependancy goes down to Cid's father. And then well Zethe had two other kids, Midas and Xantara (like Acerbus, they are clueless of it) with someone else, not mentioning who it is, cause the last person I told almost hit the ground And if any other questions I will explain it, also more information will be given later or I could post the chart in here, that probably would of been the easier thing to do --

**_Amethyst Wings_**: thank you bows im glad I got ur approval . And well about the Cloith fans, well down south some do marry their cousins and stuff. And plus they dunt know they are related yet.plus I kinda destroyed the whole Yuffie Vincent area also so, yeah I made many enemies. Thanks for reviewing

**_Nightcrawler03_**: danke meine freundin. Where have you been?! thanks for reviewing

**_Water-ice_**: Much anger that is what he is thinking, or what Anima is thinking. And I am sorry I am trying to update quickly, but school has ruined my update schedule! Only 3 more weeks I think and then I can update more since no more school!!!!!!!!! thanks for reviewin.


	23. Crash

Prexistence: I apologize once again for the terribly late update, the good news I have everything planned out, once again --, I lost my other notes on this story, but I have rewritten them. There are only 3 more chapters left until this story is finished! And NO it will not have a one year anniversary if I can help it!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 or anything that is related to square enix

**Location of the Airship Crash**

Smoke was everywhere. Burned up pieces of what was left of the Highwind scattered all over the gravel. A huge chunk of the Highwind laid spread across the ground with three people strapped to the metal piece.

"Is it all over yet? Are we dead?" Yuffie asked, her hands covering her face so she couldn't see what had happened. Lucrecia's head was barried deep into Vincent's chest. As for him, he did his best to stay calm as usual. "It's all over." He reassured the younger girl. Vincent then took notice that the other section where the others were was gone.

"Oh my god, where's Tifa?" Lucrecia quickly undid the safety strap that was holding her and the other two in. Yuffie quickly jumped to her feet and started looking around, as did Vincent. Lucrecia walked over to where a long piece of metal was covering a red paw. She grabbed a hold of it and lifted it off, to see Red laying there.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she bent down to make sure he was going to be ok. Red opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Yes, thank you." He said as he got to his feet, his front right paw had a sharp object jammed into it. The first thing Red did was take the object out carefully with his teeth and then licked the wound.

"Are the others all right?" He asked Lucrecia. "I wish I knew. We are searching for them right now, Yuffie, Vincent, and myself. We don't know where Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth are at. And then there is still everyone who was at the head of the airship." She said, almost breaking down into tears at the thought of everyone not making it out alive.

"Lucrecia, Red, get over here, we need help getting this off of him." Yuffie shouted at the two. Lucrecia ran over to help, while Red limped over as fast as his paw would let him. "Red, you don't need to help. You can just wait over there." Vincent told his red fury friend.

"Ok, one, two, three, pull!" Yuffie shouted, at that time all three of them lifted the heavy piece of metal off, to find an unconscious Sephiroth. "Ok let's drag him out." Vincent told the two women. "No, wait!" Lucrecia stopped them both immediately. "His arm is trapped under the other piece of the Highwind." She pointed to his left arm, which only had a little portion of the arm showing.

"Ok then let's try to get all the metal off of him first before we drag him out." Yuffie commented. Vincent got on one end of the large metal scrapes, while Yuffie and Lucrecia got on the other. "Okay, pull!" Vincent told the two girls. They all lifted the heavy metal off of Sephiroth, only to see his torn up arm.

His fingers looked like they were all broken, while right before his elbow was a pool of blood. Lucrecia bent down and put her hand on Sephiroth's forehead. 'My poor son, he doesn't deserve this, he never deserved what that sick freak Hojo had done to him. Why does he need to suffer?' She thought to herself, tears filling her eyes. Yuffie bent down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok, once we find Aeris she can heal him." Yuffie reassured Lucrecia, while Vincent went to go look for where Cloud and Tifa. Yuffie stood back up. "Just got to find Aeris and everyone else. They better be ok." Yuffie said to herself

"Everyone come here. I have found Tifa!" Red shouted from a short distance away. Yuffie and Vincent came to Red's call, while Lucrecia watched over Sephiroth incase he wakes up before they had gotten back. They came to see Tifa sitting up against a rock with a few cuts here and there.

Yuffie immediately rushed over to Tifa's side, right next to Red who was already there. "Tifa, are you alright?" Yuffie asked concerned, seeing Tifa holding her stomach where the baby was at. "I am ok, but I don't know about the baby." She said weakly as she tried to sit up more, but Red placed a paw on her leg.

"Just sit tight. We will find a way for you to get to a hospital as soon as we can." Red told her. She leaned her head against the rock and tried to get as comfortable as a person could get against a hard rock, which is not comfy. "Did you guys find Cloud and the others?" She asked looking at Vincent. "We are still looking. We just found Sephiroth. As for the others, we still have no clue." He told her.

"There you guys are!" They all heard a shout behind them and turned to see Cid standing in the distance. Yuffie stood up from Tifa's side and shouted at Cid. "Where the hell have you been? Is everyone there with you old man?" She yelled. Cid gave an angered looked from the last comment. "Everyone is beat up, but their alive. Aeris is almost done hearing everyone other here. Barret's PHS was still working, so we called Reeve for some help. He said he already had people on the way. They should be here shortly." He told them as Barret, Zack, Rikara, and himself came closer to them. Shortly after Aeris followed, with her head toward the ground.

Zack walked over to Aeris and grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Aeris raised her head to Zack. "I wasn't able to save the pilot. He was so badly wounded no matter how much I tried, it didn't work." She told him, almost falling to the ground in a sob, if it weren't for Zack holding her. "It's alright. You're not able to save everyone. As much as it would be great, people still end up dying. It's not your fault at all. You did your best to save his life." Zack said while stroking her hair, as he leaned her head to his chest, while she cried.

"Aeris we need you over here, Tifa is not doing to good. Then there is also Sephiroth. He's in a bad condition." Red shouted over to her, not leaving Tifa's side. Aeris pulled her head up and looked over at them. 'I am not going to lose another person.' She told herself as she wiped her tears from her face. She ran over to Tifa with Zack right behind her.

Vincent stopped Zack from following Aeris to Tifa. "You need to help me find Cloud. We have not been able to find him." He told Zack. "Alright let's go." He answered. The two men went to look for where Cloud had landed from the crash, hoping he had made it out alive.

"Over here, I have found him." Rikara shouted at the two men. Vincent and Zack quickly got to the site. Cloud was on the ground, not too badly injured. The only real injury visible was a gash on the side of his face and dirt all over his clothes. "That won't be hard to Aeris to heal." Zack said as he inspected the wound. "He is unconscious. We got to carry him back." Vincent said to Zack.

"He is lucky." Rikara said as she sat down next to where Zack was. "If he had been killed, it would have been all over for him." She told the two men. "What do you mean by that? He died once already and came back." Zack asked her, he was a bit confused about what she had meant. "That is true, but humans are given one chance to come back. That is of course if Aradia let's them. After that, even she can not return them. For the spirit of all living beings gets drained out, from going back and fourth. Life and Death puts a strain on the spirit, where when they die, the spirit wants to rest. However, the rule does not apply for immortality unless they are part of the planet. You and your friends have to be very careful. One wrong move and it is all over." She explained to them. While she had been talking Vincent and Zack had Cloud's arms around their shoulders to drag him back.

"Well that is really great. So if I die I stay dead. I guess I can't play with any sharp objects anymore." Zack said, trying to lighten the mood. Both men dragged Cloud back to the rest of the group with Rikara right behind them. Right before they reached the spot Cloud started to wake up. He shook his head a bit and finally opened his mako blue eyes. "What happened?" He asked a bit groggy. At that moment Vincent and Zack stopped walking and filled Cloud in on what had happened.

"And Tifa? She is alright, right?" He asked them. Zack looked at the ground immediately, hoping he wouldn't have to give his friend the news that Tifa had been a bit injured. Vincent saw that and decided he would tell Cloud what had happened. "The seat belt that held us all in didn't exactly hold everyone in. Tifa, Sephiroth, Red, and yourself got thrown out when it crashed. Reeve has sent people to come to help. As for on how Tifa's condition" Vincent stopped for a moment, thinking of the best way to tell Cloud. "We are still unsure, Aeris is over there checking to make sure she has no wounds." He told the younger man, not wanting to tell him she was ok, then later finding out she wasn't.

"I got to go see her." He said as he pushed pass Zack and Vincent to run over to where Tifa and Aeris were. "I hope their kid will be alright." Zack said to himself. Above him he heard a loud noise above and looked up. An airship with 'Shinra' on it was coming down to land near by.

Cloud ran over to Tifa's side. "Are you alright?" He asked her, grabbing her hand. Tifa looked over at him and smiled. "I am much better now that I know you are ok." She said to him. Aeris had already did the best she could do for Tifa and now was helping Sephiroth who had also woken up and was having his arm treated.

Aeris placed her hands on Sephiroth's left arm to heal it for the fifth or sixth time, but still the cure spell didn't work. "Darn it." She cursed to herself, seeing the spell fail once again. "The only thing I can really do is wrap up the wound, for some reason it is not healing." She told Sephiroth in disappointment. "It is alright. I'll be fine. My arm doesn't even hurt. It feels numb from all the cure spells." He told her, as she started to wrap up his arm in a piece of cloth they had torn off of a chair from the Operation room.

"Alright, is anyone here in a series condition?" They heard Rude shout as paramedics came to check everyone. "Yeah, over here. She needs to go to the hospital and fast." Barret shouted over to them. They came with a stretcher to pick Tifa up.

"We got a pregnant woman over here. I am going to need someone to help me lift her onto the stretcher." The paramedic said into his mini phone. "I'll help you." Cloud told him. The paramedic grabbed Tifa's feet and Cloud grabbed under her, they both slowly and gently lowered her on the stretcher. After that the paramedic placed a blanket on her and strapped her in. "We will get you to the hospital as soon as we can madam." The paramedic told her and started to push her over to the airship. Cloud followed the man.

"I am coming with you." He told Tifa as he ran beside the stretcher she was on. "No you have to go stop Hojo. Please, I will be fine and our child will be too." She had told him. "But I" He began but Tifa stopped him. "I will be fine, if you don't stop Hojo, then who knows what will happen to the planet. You want your child to grow up with the psycho running around." She said, trying to make him stay and help everyone else. Cloud nodded silently as he watched the men pull Tifa's stretch onto the airship. "Everyone else said they were good. We got to take this one to the hospital and fast." A paramedic said rushing past him. He looked up at Tifa one last time. She looked like she was saying something, but he was unable to hear it, because of the airships loud engines. From what it looked like, she was saying "I love you and be careful." was all he got out of it. He yelled back the same thing. He watched as the airship started to take off and then headed back down to meet the others.

"Damnit, son of a bitch!" Cid was cursing as he kicked a piece of metal. "Now how the hell am I going to travel. I swear I am going to shove my Venus Gospel right up the asshole's ass." He continued to curse. "Will you relax, at least we are all ok." Yuffie shouted at Cid, who she thought was going to lose it very soon.

"Wait a second." Yuffie said as she checked her pockets. "My materia! It's all gone! Who stole it?" She said as she glared at everyone. "Um Yuffie." Red tried to get her attention. "I swear I find it on one of you. You will be sorry." She continued to rage on, while everyone stared at her. "Yuffie." Red tried again, but had no such luck. "Stealing at a time like this." She yelled. "Yuffie!" Red shouted at her, finally getting her attention. "What?" She said looking down at Red. "You dropped your materia over there. I placed it in a pile so you WOULDN'T lose it." He said to her, making her feel a bit embarrassed. "Hehe, of course. I was just kidding you guys." Everyone shook their heads.

"What the hell you mean he has her?" They heard Barret shout at Reno, Elena, and Rude, who came with the paramedics and were assigned to stay with the group. "We had gotten a report saying that Marlene had been kidnaped by one of Hojo's henchmen." Reno explained to him. "I swear I am going to ripe out that fucking freaks throat and shove it up his ass." Barret said in a low serious tone.

"Is she going to be ok?" Zack and Aeris both asked Cloud as he returned. "They are taking her to the hospital now." He told them. "I am surprised you didn't go with." Zack said to him. "I wanted to, but she said it would be better if I stayed here and helped you guys track down Hojo." He told them. "Hojo isn't the only problem. We still have three little renegades running around the planet, and one destroying the summons." Rikara told them.

"Wait, where do you get three?" Red asked her. "Well there is Acerbus, Midas, and Xantara. That makes three." She said to him. "But we killed the two." Aeris told her, with a confused look on her face. "Before you killed Midas and Xantara, Acerbus had transported them so they would help him. Didn't you notice? When you thought you killed Xantara all you saw was smoke and her weapon, and with Midas, well I am surprised you didn't check it. When you and Sephiroth were about to finish him off and the building came down on him." She told the group.

"Ok we will split up into two groups. One group is to go after Hojo, the other after the others. I will lead one group, Sephiroth do you think you are up to leading the other?" Cloud asked Sephiroth who was sitting near by on a rock. "Of course." He told him as he stood up. Even though his left arm was all bandaged up, he would show he could fight just as well as before.

"Ok, well I would like to have the group that goes after Hojo, if you don't mind. Barret, since I heard he has Marlene, you are in my group." Cloud told him, which he didn't have to Barret was going after Hojo no mater what. "Vincent, I won't want to see Hojo again. After what that man has put me through, I can't take even seeing him." She whispered in his ear. "Alright, Lucrecia and I will go with Sephiroth." Vincent said, as he and Lucrecia walked over to the silver haired man.

"We have kind of planned it out already if somewhere were to happen like this." Aeris told them. "Zack, Red, Yuffie and I will go with Cloud. While Rikara and Cid go with Sephiroth. Oh and Rude and Elena can go with Sephie also." Aeris said with a smile on her face. "Reno can come with us." She added.

"I got an airship coming this way. We can track Hojo down that way." Reno told the group he was with. "It should be here shortly, the red head explained.

**Near the Mytheril Mines**

"I told you both. This is stupid! Where the hell are we going?" Xantara complained to Midas and Acerbus. "I told you we are going to the North Crater, in there is a special materia that I had hidden many years ago. Now if I have to repeat myself again, I swear I will chop your head off." Acerbus shouted at Xantara, who only rolled her eyes. 'Oh please, I could kill you in an instant. Only reason why I'm coming along is so I can get the materia and then get rid of the both of you.' She thought to herself.

"Whoa what happened over there?" Midas pointed to a huge pile of smoke coming from the Mytheril Mines. "Isn't that where Ramuh's tablets lay at?" Xantara asked the two men. "I am going to go check it out." Midas told the other two, not caring if they were to follow him or not.

"Oh my god." Xantara said in disbelief as she saw Ramuh's tablet was broke in half and part of his clothing were scattered. "Let's keep going." Acerbus told the two. "Actually you might want to see this." Midas said, holding a piece of white hair in his hand. Acerbus came over to take a look at it. "I don't believe it, well it looks like our old man can do some damage." He said, not taking his eyes off of the hair.

"Why would he destroy Ramuh though?" Xantara asked. "I don't know." Acerbus answered. "But we got to keep" Acerbus was about to say when he was stopped. He bent down next to one of the broken pieces of the tablet and ran his hand over it. "I think I know where he is going to next." Acerbus told the other two, who came over to look.

They saw carved on the tablet 'B0'

**The Lifestream**

"Oh this is not good!" Aradia said as she started pacing back and forth. "No matter whom they go to stop first they won't be able to stop everyone." She said as she gazed upon what was happening on the planet.

"I guess its time I finally got up there and helped out. Let's see Cloud's group has Hojo, Sephiroth's is taking care of those three. I guess I will take Anima out then." She said sadly. She looked down at her hands and noticed that part of the skin on it was starting to peal away. 'Not now' She thought to herself. "I got to concentrate on what is happening up there first. Where is Anima anyways?" She questioned herself, she had been paying so much attention to what had been happening with Avalanche, she was not looking at what else was happening on the planet.

"Oh my god, he's going to destroy Bahamut Zero!" She said looking at Zethe's form standing in front of Bahamut Zero's tablet.

**End of Chapter**

Millenia's Note: wow this is the longest chapter in a while, how sad, all of em should be longer. Well the next two will be long, and we mean LONG! Three battles and two chapters to do it in, and then the last chapter tells the afterwards, which is probably going to be like this chapter in length.

Nightcrawler03: I thought id take something from another FF, Anima is my second fav summon. Bahamut Zero is first, so I am kinda placing them both against eachother. Thanks for reviewing

Amethyst Wings: , I like using stuff no one else has used, otherwise its like taking the same thing from another story, well actually I don't know if anyone else has taken this idea. Next chapter, I am hoping will be out for the New Year, and that is im hoping. I got a lot of time to spend in the car so I can write a lot then. Thanks for reviewing

CursedAngelofSephiroth: YOUR BACK!!! hugs I remember you, yes I know this story is a bit, bigger than Advent Children, by a few chapters, and it's a bit different, since everyone in the beginning is alive and not dead. Thanks for reviewing, hope to see ya around.

Happy Holidays!


	24. Battle II

Prexistence: Hello all! I was actually half way done with this chapter weeks ago, but then I got Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, I got really really hooked on it, still kinda am. Since its going to be my 4th time beating it, both Sora and Riku parts. Anyways on with the story

So erm, I kinda lied. In the last chapter I think I said there were 3 more chapters, well I lied. After this there is one more chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 it belongs to Square Enix, If I could own it I would, and I would melt all the snow that keeps falling, but since it is sadly not going to happen anytime soon im stuck saying a Disclaimer

**Near Cosmo Canyon**

"Let's see if my memory serves me correctly then Bahamut Zero lies within the old mans house." Zethe said as he stood near on the grass across from the dirt path to Cosmo Canyon. "After it is gone, then it will only be a matter of time until my revenge is complete." He smiled. "Then this planet will crumble into nothingness. Just like the others." He laughed, and started walking up the path. Visible on the outside of his coat, a red light was coming from his pocket.

As he started for the path, he did not notice the small flash of light behind him, but sensed a presence there. "What your little group of morons aren't coming?" He said not even turning around.

Aradia's stared in disgust. "You have no business being here Anima. Leave the planet, and leave Zethe alone and you might live." She threatened the summon. "Or you will what? Send the Lifestream after me? Wait, can't do that, since you are losing control of it. Can't send your little Weapons cause they are all destroyed? Within a matter of few hours there will be no summons left to protect the planet either. So what are you going to do?" He taunted her, finally turning around.

"I may not have a lot of my power left, but I can use what I have to protect the planet." Aradia said as she raised her right hand in front of her and a staff similar to Aeris's appeared. "So your going to hit me with a stick? This shouldn't last long at all." He smiled wickedly and pulled out his swords and aimed them at her.

**Area where the Diamond Weapon was destroyed**

"Is it just me or do you guys hear something?" Midas stopped and listened. Xantara looked toward the sky and noticed that the wind around them was starting to pick up some speed. "Your right there is something." She said, looking over at her brother. "It's an airship, looks like someone caught on to what we were doing." Acerbus said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Well time to get revenge." She said as she got out her metal staff. Midas also pulled out his sword and got ready for the fight to come. "This will be fun." He said, with a smirk on his face.

The airship landed about a mile away from them. All three stood there group, even with the wind brushing against them from the airship. It sat there for three minutes, nothing moving. "Oh come on already, get your ass out here, so I can kick it." Xantara said impatiently. Acerbus just rolled his eyes at her.

Finally the door to the airship opened and the ladder came down. First out was Sephiroth, then followed by Vincent, Cid, Rude, Lucrecia, and Elena came down the ladder. Rikara jumped down from the opening and came up beside the rest of the group. Everyone walked up to the small group and stood a few yards from them.

Sephirpoth unsheathed the Masamune. While Cid held the Venus Gospel in front of him, and Vincent took out the Death Penalty. Rude and Elena both got out their materia ready to use it. Lucrecia stood back with the Full-Cure materia ready to use it when needed upon. Rikara stood up with the rest of them, the only weapon she had was her teeth.

"This will be a quick battle, you people have no idea what you're in for." Midas shouted out to them. "We kicked your sorry asses before didn't we?" Cid shouted out at them. "Enough talk." Acerbus said as he charged out at them.

**Underneath Midgar**

"Why the hell are we in Midgar? I thought you said we were going after the science freak?" Barret said angry. "There use to be a mako reactor under here, many years ago. The tracker says this is where Hojo is located at" Reno said as an airship started taking off. "Wouldn't this place be more secured, I mean we could all just walk in there right now." Zack said, noticing that no one was stopping them.

"Damn, I wanted to kick some ass." Yuffie said disappointedly as she put her ninja stars away. "It's probably a trap. I don't believe this place is not secured. Hojo has something up his sleeves. Let's go with caution." Cloud told the group, all nodded and followed their leader in. Zack opened the door. Everyone had Barrier cast on them in case of an attack. There was none.

"Maybe the old man is just getting lazy."Yuffie said as she stepped through the door. The rest followed, once inside the door slammed shut and locked itself. As soon as it did, a siren went off and red lights started flashing. "Oh crap, maybe not." She said as she got into attack position, as did everybody else.

The door in front of them sprang open and about a hundred men came out ready to defend the reactor. "This is all you got. I'm disappointed." Zack said as he held the Buster Sword. "You guys take care of these guys. I am going to find Hojo." Cloud said as he ran toward the door, slashing at anyone that came in his way. "Cloud, wait!" Aeris shouted, but it was no use, he was gone.

"Come on guys lets plow the field." Barret yelled and started shooting at five men. "Now that's what I am talking about." Yuffie said as she threw a few ninja stars at the men, knocking each down. Reno took out his Electro Mag Rod and started knocking out the men with no problem.

Red leapt onto one of the men, knocking them down. He looked up to see Yuffie throwing her stars at them, but then noticed one behind her just pulled out a gun. Red growled and ran at the man. The man had just raised it and had his finger on the trigger when Red came running and bit the man's hand as hard as he could, till the man dropped the gun. Yuffie turned around. "Thanks Reddy." She said to him and then continued to go after the other men. Red shook his head. "Teenagers."

Aeris smacked another man in the back of the head. She saw Zack taking down a bunch of men with his sword. "Zack." She yelled over to him. As soon as he had gotten rid of the men he was dealing with, he came over to Aeris. "Yeah babe?" He asked. "We got to find Cloud, if something happens to him, then that's the end for him. Tifa should not have to raise a child on her own. I know he is mad about what happened, but he can't take on Hojo alone." Aeris said worryingly.

"Don't worry. We'll get to him come on." Zack said as he grabbed Aeris by the hand and they both ran to make a path to get into the next room.

**Within the Mako Reactor**

Cloud had no problem getting pass the men. For some reason they didn't pay much attention to him. He ran into another room and looked around. There were machine's everywhere and human test tubes everywhere. He saw a man in a white coat looking at one of the machine's monitors. 'Hojo.' He thought bitterly.

"It is nice to see you to. Tell me how is your dear wife?" Hojo sneered as he turned away from the machine and looked over at Cloud. Cloud tightened his grip on the Ultima Weapon. "Where is Marlene?" Cloud asked Hojo. "Oh, she is alright, for now." Hojo gave a smirk. "You're dead Hojo." Cloud said as he walked down the stairs. "So your going to kill me are you? With your sword, and yet I am defenseless. A real man doesn't need a weapon to kill another. Then again you're not real, you're just a simple puppet, if I remember correctly." Hojo laughed at Cloud.

"Like you play fair, you've tormented others and they were defenseless. You deserve the worse death." Cloud said. Hojo smirked. 'Come on you idiot, try and hit me.' Hojo thought to himself. "Everyone of those disgusting creatures got what they deserved. As did your pitiful wife, hopefully the little brat she has within didn't suffer to badly." Hojo went on. Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He took the giant sword and swung it at Hojo, who moved as fast as he could to avoid it. The sword missed its target and instead hitting a cement pole, that shattered the sword.

Cloud looked in disbelief as the sword had been cut in half. "I guess I must have hit a spot, for you to of swung the sword that hard."Hojo laughed. Cloud looked really ticked off. He threw the sword down. "Doesn't matter I'll kill you myself." He said as he grabbed Hojo by the throat and shoved him against the machine.

Hojo used his left hand to try to pull Cloud's away, while his left hand went inside his pocket. Cloud continued to tighten his grip. "I'll be doing the planet a huge favor by getting rid of you." Cloud said, as Hojo started looking a bit blue from the lack of oxygen. "I think not." Hojo barely said. Cloud looked in confusion of what the scientist said.

Then he heard what sounded like a gun go off. Pain immediately took him, as he looked down to see Hojo holding a gun pointed at him.

**Near Cosmo Canyon**

"Come on really is this the best you can do?" Zethe said angrily, no one was winning the fight, both were evenly matched. "I don't see you doing any better. However I have other things to do, so this ends here." Aradia said, she took her staff and plunged it into the group creating a mini earthquake.

It didn't cause much damage, but it did knock him off of his feet. The little red light within his pocket started glowing brighter than before. "Please aide me, great beasts of the skies." Aradia chanted while holding her staff. From the distance of where Cosmo Canyon stood, a red light flashed and the skies became much darker.

"Oh crap." Zethe whispered. Suddenly Bahamut Zero was in front of him. "Nice little trick, but it still won't help." He said as he reached into his pocket. "This ends now." Was the last he said before he disappeared. The sky where he stood became dark, and in the center turned bloody red. Suddenly a chain dropped from the sky and into the ground. When the chain began to raise a hideous creature, came out with it. The creature was wrapped in bandages all over its body and its hands were chained to its chest.

It looked at Bahamut Zero and growled, but the other summon did not back down. Bahamut Zero

prepared to perform Terra Flare, while Anima was going to cast Oblivion. Aradia watched the two summons. "Come on hurry up." She whispered to herself. "Barrier." She shouted at Bahamut Zero and placed a barrier to protect it from Anima's attack. The giant beast stop and growled. It's threatening eyes starring at Aradia.

Bahamut Zero sent the Flare at Anima, but the other summon still stood. "Damnit." Aradia cursed to herself. Just after she said that Anima was about to use Oblivion when another strike hit. Two other flares hit the creature. Along with an ice and fire attack. "Yes." Aradia cheered as Neo Bahamut, Bahamut, Shiva, and Infrit had came to help the one that had summoned them.

The attacks did an effect on the creature, it was bleeding from its arms and its head, but it was still standing and ready to fight. The creature looked as if it was laughing as it finally cast Oblivion. It went through the air, taking down Shiva, Infrit, and Bahamut. The three summons all turned into dust and floated near Anima. Neo Bahamut and Bahamut Zero all growled at Anima.

Aradia fell to the ground. "They better destroy him soon. I am running out of energy." She said. Anima growled at the other two summons. From the looks of it, it looked like Anima was crying blood from it's eyes.

"I only have one chance to get rid of it. Knights of the Round, please hear my cry, help us defeat this foe." Aradia called . She looked up to see them all standing there ready to defend the planet from Anima, whom Aradia saw recharging it's attack.

Bahamut Zero, Neo Bahamut, and the Knights of the Round didn't waste time. Each sent their own attack at the beast one last time. Both Bahamut's used their flares, while 13 knights attacked Anima head on. Which was all they needed. The beast screamed in pain before it fell to its death.

Aradia gave a smile. "We did it." She watched as the summons returned to their places. "My time is up." She said looking at the sky, then disappearing.

**Area where the Diamond Weapon was destroyed**

Vincent, Cid, and Rude were fighting off Midas, while Elena and Rikara were going against Xantara. Sephiroth had requested that he take on Acerbus alone.

Vincent fired once again, but Midas blocked it with his sword. After that he brought it behind him where Cid was about to strike him with the Venus Gospel. "Got to be faster than that." Midas taunted. "Fire3." Rude used his fire materia to distract Midas and it worked. Midas turned to block the attack. "I am getting really bored of all of.." He wasn't able to finish before a bullet went right through him.

Midas looked down as he felt the bullet had gone right through him. He looked at Vincent and snarled. "You're going to pay for that." He said. Midas began making his way after Vincent, but was stopped when Rude had used his Fire materia again. Midas put up a barrier to protect himself from it. "I have had enough of you." Midas shouted at Rude and threw an ice spell at him. Rude got out of the way and looked back and smiled. When Midas was distracted by the spell he had sent, Cid was able to get Midas with the Venus Gospel.

"I think that does it for this son of a bitch." Cid said as he pulled out a victory cigarette and puffed away. Vincent put the Death Penalty back in it's holder. Lucrecia ran up to Vincent and hugged him. "I am so glad your safe."

Xantara backed away from Elena and Rikara, the dark-haired woman was losing. Elena had to find another weapon since the materia she had no effect on Xantara at all, so she pulled out her gun and had been shooting at her while Rikara tried to pin her down.

"I swear if I go down I'm bringing you both with me." Xantara shouted as she charged at the both of them, her staff in hand. Rikara ran right at her and leapt onto her. Xantara took her staff and bated Rikara out of her way. Elena had her gun aimed at her head and was waiting for the perfect moment. As soon as Xantara had moved the staff away from her to get rid of Rikara, she took the opportunity and shot the other woman in the head, she stopped running and just stood there.

"I think you got her." Rikara said as she got up from where she had fallen down to. Elena still held her gun just in case it had been a trap. But sure enough soon after Xantara fell backwards into the dirt.

Both blades hit each other once again. Sephiroth glared at Acerbus, who was showing no facial expression. "Can't keep this up forever." Acerbus sneered as he swung his sword away from the Masamune. "Neither can you." Sephiroth said back to the red haired man.

"Actually I can keep it up. I have nothing to lose, oh but then again neither do you. We're practically the same. Am I correct?" Acerbus smirked as he walked to the right to Sephiroth, who watched the other mans every step. "I am nothing like you." Sephiroth spat at Acerbus and lunged at him, bringing the Masamune down on Acerbus's sword.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Acerbus said as he held his sword from pushing him back. He finally shoved his sword forward, sending the Masamune back. "Think about it. No one would care if you died in this battle and everyone on this planet fears you. You so pitiful, trying to make up to them what you did to them in the past, when it wasn't even your fault. Of course that idiotic alien Jenova couldn't even finish a job, it got beat by a mere child." Acerbus said as he held his sword in front of him in case Sephiroth decided to attack again.

Sephiroth looked stunned. "You're the one behind Jenova?" He asked, feeling the rage within increase. Acerbus looked amused. "Of course, if it wasn't for me then that stupid pile of crap would have never been on this planet and after being destroyed be resurrected again." He laughed.

"You're the reason why all those people lost their homes. All those children lost their parents, and the reason why I was tortured for all that time." Sephiroth yelled as he ran at Acerbus and slashed at him. Acerbus took a step back and dodge the blow. He in turn swung his sword at Sephiroth's sword, driving it to the ground. Acerbus then kicked Sephiroth and sent the silver haired man flying back, dropping the Masamune.

Acerbus kicked his sword out of reach. Sephiroth began to get up, but Acerbus kicked him in the stomach before he had a chance to get to his feet. The red haired man then bent down next to him. "You're so pathetic. The thing that really makes me sick is that we have the same blood and you can't even stand up to me." Acerbus said as he grabbed Sephiroth by the neck.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked. "Let's just say I am a very distant relative, but enough talk. I have a planet to destroy. I'll see you in hell." Acerbus said. Sephiroth immediately tried to pry Acerbus's hand from his neck, but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid boy, did you actually think you had a chance. Time to end your miserable life once and for all." Acerbus snarled as he began to tighten his grip on Sephiroth's throating, making it almost impossible for him to breathe..

Sephiroth knew he had only one chance and he had to take it, he kicked Acerbus in the ribs as hard as he could. He was able to send the other man flying back. He didn't waste any time. He went right for the Masamune.

Sephiroth bent down to take the Masamune in his hand. As soon as he touched the sword a tiny ball of light came out of the ground. He looked at is suspiciously, in case it was a trap. The light started to come toward him, he was about to back away when he heard a voice say. "_It is okay. You have nothing to fear. I leave this planet and all of it's powers to you." _It said to him. Sephiroth, using his right hand touched the light and it absorbed into his hand. He could feel the power in him, giving him much more strength than he ever had before.

Acerbus got to his feet and reached for his sword. 'He's going to pay for that.' Acerbus thought to himself as he looked around for Sephiroth. He saw the mako green-eyed man crouched down right by his sword. "What an idiot, then again I guess he really does want to die. No one leaves their back to their enemy and expect them not to attack." Acerbus whispered to himself as he began walking toward Sephiroth.

Acerbus stood right behind Sephiroth and began to raise his sword. "You will die now." He said as he plunged his sword down toward Sephiroth's back, but it was blocked by a green force field. Sephiroth stood up and turned around to face his foe.

"I don't think so." Sephiroth said to Acerbus, looking at the red heads shocked expression. Sephiroth then took the Masamune and sent it right through Acerbus's chest. Acerbus's hand slowly lifted itself to where the sword was in his chest. He could feel the blood run down from the wound. He looked back at Sephiroth one last time before falling back toward the ground, sliding off the Masamune.

**Underneath Midgar**

"That does it for this side." Red called as both Yuffie and himself had just finished off the right side of the room. Reno and Barret had the left side of the room and had just finished knocking out the last guy. "Haha, we beat you." Yuffie laughed at the two men, but soon stopped when they heard a loud clank coming from a side door.

"What the hell is that?" Reno asked, as he took out his electro rod again. Red and Yuffie just stared at the door, not knowing to open it or not. "Fine, I'll open the damn door you wusses." Barret shouted at them.

He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, he had his gun arm ready just in case anything tried to jump out and attack him. The others were ready too. He opened the door wider. A pair of little arms jumped out at him. "Daddy!" Marlene shouted as she hugged Barret, who wrapped his arms around his little girl. "I was so scared." Marlene started to cry. Barret wiped her tears with his hand. "It's okay now, sweety. Everything is going to be okay. That mean old man is gone." Barret said, trying to make her not cry anymore.

"Aw, I wish I had a camera. It's not everyday you see him acting like a softy." Yuffie teased. Barret looked over his daughters head and flipped Yuffie off.

"Come on we got to hurry." Aeris shouted as she ran along side Zack to find Cloud. Her ankles were killing her, but she didn't want to stop to take a break. They both had to find their friend.

Cloud could feel himself getting colder. His grip on Hojo was loosening. Hojo pulled away from him as quickly as he could. Cloud fell to his knees holding the gun shot wound in his stomach. Hojo stood over him, mocking him. "Finally victory is within my grasp. Once I am done here I will continue my plans for this planet. Your bitch of a wife and child shall be joining you as well as your pathetic friends." Hojo smirked and kicked Cloud in the back, sending the blond to the floor face first.

Cloud stared at the ground. "I have failed you." He thought to himself. The pain from the wound burning him, but not as much as the pain he had within his heart for failing Tifa and everybody else.

He saw a piece of his sword lying on the floor close to him. "I may not be able to make it, but I'll be damned if my son grows up with this asshole around." He thought as he reached to grab a shard of the broken sword.

Hojo saw this and was about to step on Cloud's hand, when he heard foot steps enter the room. "Get away from him you freak." Zack shouted at Hojo, catching the scientist's attention. Cloud took his chance and grabbed the shard. He then lunged at Hojo. He did his best to ignore the pain he was feeling.

Cloud had done it. He nailed Hojo through the chest and sent him straight back into one of his precious computers, electrocuting him. Cloud gave Hojo one last glance before he fell back down, into a pile of his own blood.

"Cloud!" Aeris shouted, as Zack and herself raced down to him. Aeris pulled Cloud on her lap. "Cloud can you hear me?" She said frantically, as she started a healing spell on him. Zack felt his pulse. "This doesn't good." Zack said with a frightened look upon his face. "Damnit." Aeris cursed, as her healing spell once again failed. She began shaking Cloud.

"Please, you got to live." She cried. Cloud opened his eyes weakly and looked at his two friends. "Cloud, you gotta hang on buddy." Zack told him, not wanting to see his friend die. Cloud felt himself getting colder and colder by the second. He wanted to hang on so badly, to see his child, to see Tifa, to see his friends, heck even see the sun again. He knew he wouldn't, he gave Aeris and Zack one last glance before his vision went completely white.

**End of Chapter**

Millenia's A/N: yes evil chapter, also the longest chapter of the three stories . The next chapter is the last chapter, it is not going to be that long so it hopefully, HOPEFULLY will be up sometime this year.

Amethyst Wings: thanks, I dunt know what happened, I use to be able to do a chapter a week or two, not in a month. Glad to see your not mad about late updates hugs. Thanks for reviewing

Nightcrawler03: lol, that line everytime I read it doesn't sound right, but it actually is. I'm not good at having ppl make threats. Thanks for reviewing


	25. Funeral

**Prexistence**: wow, I never thought this time would come. This is finally the last chapter of the mini series. Excuse me for a moment (runs off and cries)

**Millenia**: yes very sad. Blah blah blah. On with the story or the end of the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 7 or any of its characters, if I owned them, believe me the plot for FF7 would be a LOT different.

**The Funeral**

The sun was shining above them all. All of the members of Avalanche and many other people they did not know were there as well. All of them dressed in black. A ceremony was being held to remember those who had lost their lives when the Highwind crashed and others who had been killed by one of Hojo's henchmen.

Cid stood next to Shera, who was holding baby Haine in her arms. He had his little thumb in his mouth while he slept in his mothers arms. Next to them was Red and Rikara, who wanted to remain on the surface of the planet to keep Red company. And next to them was Vincent, who was stroking Lucrecia's hair, since she had her head leaned on his shoulder the entire time.

Aeris had cried during the funeral that had been taking place, luckily for her Zack was there to comfort her. On the other side of the caskets the Turks stood next to Reeve, guarding him, incase someone wanted to take out of the president of Shinra, again.

"It's a shame spike couldn't be here." Barret said to Yuffie, who was standing to his left. "Yeah, but I think he prefers staying with Tifa, since she is still in the hospital for now." Yuffie said quietly, for once. She did not want to be shushed again from the minister. "Did they come up with a name yet?" Yuffie asked Barret, who only shrugged.

"I talked to him earlier today before the funeral. They both came a liking to the name Denzel. So I am guessing that is the kid's name." Sephiroth said from behind them both. "Aw, they had a boy? I can't wait to see him. He's going to learn a lot from his auntie Yuffie. Of course I got to teach him the basic arts of being a ninja and we are going to have so much fun!" Yuffie said a bit louder, everyone turned their heads and looked at her. She noticed this and gave them a little wave. "Sorry." She said to them.

**Flashback to Underneath Midgar**

Cloud felt himself getting colder and colder by the second. He wanted to hang on so badly, to see his child, to see Tifa, to see his friends, heck even see the sun again. He knew he wouldn't, he gave Aeris and Zack one last glance before his vision went completely white.

From the white light Sephiroth stood before the three friends. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Zack said amazed as he stood up. "It's a long story. I can heal him. He doesn't have that much longer to live." Sephiroth said as he bent down next to Cloud. Sephiroth placed his left hand over the gun wound. A small green light came from his hand and onto Cloud. The wound began to close up, as the bullet came out of him.

"You did it!" Aeris cheered as she hugged Sephiroth. Zack stood amazed at the new power Sephiroth had gained. "Like I said before how did you do that?" He asked the silver haired man once again. Sephiroth just shook his head. "I don't know, during when I was fighting against the red-haired guy. I wasn't doing to well and then a light appeared before me and I could feel a new power in me. It's like I can sense every being on the planet." Sephiroth told them.

Cloud eyes finally came opened and he looked up at his friends. He sat up slowly, still feeling a bit groggy from the experience he just had. "What happened?" He asked as he started rubbing his head. Zack smiled. "It's great to see your alright buddy."

**Funeral**

"Cloud owes you big time." Barret whispered over to Sephiroth, trying not to attract attention like Yuffie had done. "Let's just say we are even now." Sephiroth mused to himself.

**On a Cliff near by**

A woman stood watching the funeral take place. Her body was not solid. It was almost invisible. "Everything worked out as it was supposed to." She said to herself as she smiled down at Avalanche.

"Let's see how long this peace lasts. My guess is only 15 years after their dead." A voice said behind her. She turned quickly to see a white-haired man standing behind her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" The girl asked Zethe. "I could ask the same for you. But to answer your question, I am just a wondering spirit now." He answered her. "Oh, well I came to make sure everything worked out, and it did." She said happily.

"Lyran, you should know, stories never end like that. No one ever lives happily ever after. This planet right now is in peace, because a few people refused to let the planet die then. It won't be that lucky all of the time." He told her as he folded his arms and looked down at the group of people. "Maybe, maybe not, nobody knows, but Sephiroth is there to protect them now. I think Aradia made a good choice of choosing him to be the new spirit of the planet." Lyran said to him.

"Say what you want, but I still say that the people of the planet have not learned their lessen yet. They may remember now, but what happens when their children's children forget? They are back to where they all started." Zethe told her, seeing her get a bit upset from the last remark. "The people have heard the planets cry once already three years ago they were almost destroyed. No one had ever experienced anything like Meteor before, it destroyed all of Midgar and it was visible no matter what area of the planet you were on. Something that big does not go unnoticed." She told him, trying to prove she was corrected.

Zethe gave a small chuckle. "You really are like your mother. Well have to see in time who is correct." He said.

**497 years later**

"Wait for me." A shout came from behind them all. The little one was trying to catch up with his father and brothers. "We are almost there." Nanaki told his youngest son, the travel from Cosmo Canyon had been long, but he knew they could all make it.

Nanaki jumped a top of a rock and kept going up and up until he reached the top of it. His cups following right behind him. He ran to the edge of the cliff and gazed down at what was once Midgar. The city had been destroyed a few years ago, everyone and everything moved out of it. Plants had begun to grow on the deserted area. Every building had been brought down, except for one building, Aeris church. It was the only area that had not fallen. The flowers still grew in that area alone.

Nanaki's cups raced up beside their father and stared at the broken city. Birds squawked as flew over them. Nanaki stared at the city where he had met friends and enemies. It had been heart breaking when the city had come down, but he knew it was most likely for the best.

**The End**

**Millenia A/N**: A bit confused by the end there? Well here is the answer of why Midgar had been brought down. Midgar represented everything bad that had happened to the people. Meteor had hit there, killing tons of people. It was rebuilt, but it still was over many graves, and it reminded them of the first Shinra that had been there.

**Nightcrawler03**: I can't believe this time has finally come hugs ya I'll miss ya Madchen (girl in german) thanks for reviewing

**Side Note:** I want to thank everyone who had reviewed Advent Children, Escaping the Lifestream, and this story. I never actually thought I would ever get a fic that had made over 100 reviews. I want to thank you all. Special hugs to **Amethyst Wings** and **Nightcrawler03** you both have read my story since Advent Children, I want to thank you both for reading for this long. I'll miss you both. This is going to be my last FF7 fic, well kinda, when Can't Run Forever is finished, that is actually my last fic for FF7, cause I don't have any more ideas. Maybe later I might get some and then I'll be back in here. I am now going to the Harry Potter section, that or Kingdom Hearts, I am kinda split down the middle with them. Well enough yappin. Thank you all for reading my fic.


End file.
